


Arcarna of Honey

by Cat0nline



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 58,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat0nline/pseuds/Cat0nline
Summary: INTRODUCTION銀英同人，憑依的故事是田中芳樹的架空歷史小説《銀河英雄傳説》。一個短篇的小故事（然而還是越寫越長）集，以塔羅牌的大阿爾卡納牌為題。Arcarna源於歐洲煉金術，是煉金術士們致力追尋，發現，理解和操控的奧秘。本文實踐奧秘之極端庸俗化，將之降格為人與人之間相處的諸種出乎預料之處，亂寫的緣起則是對《銀河英雄傳説》原文語焉不詳的不爽而引發的“幸福”平行世界之妄想。文章以奧斯卡-馮-羅嚴塔爾爲中心，編造他在這個幸福平行世界的人生旅途的愚蠢、無厘頭、甜蜜瑣事。在這一組故事中，米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾的關係最密切，是從身體到精神都互相陪伴的愛侶。Honey是整個片段共有的基調，想要輕鬆無腦又幸福，人物的性格會本著這條原則出現各種偏差。好多設定承襲自之前的文章，例如羅嚴塔爾和米達麥亞開始交往的時間是在伊謝爾倫要塞，也就是「後費沙」事件前後，愛芳瑟琳-米達麥亞繼承了老米達麥亞的園藝事業，正努力進修，等等……⧪雷⧪翻⦽警⧪告⧪AU設定的關鍵分岔在於巴米利恩會戰之後。在故事當中，羅嚴塔爾最終擔任帝國軍務尚書，米達麥亞則成爲統帥本部長，奧貝斯坦退休後致力於飼養、救助被人拋棄的狗兒和寫故事書，吉爾菲艾斯和楊威利并未死於刺殺，萊因哈特并未因病去世，菲利克斯-米達麥亞是頭貓。阿姆斯道爾夫是天生的路癡。除羅米之外的主要CP: 吉安（BG，有生寶寶）、萊希（BG）、楊尤（無先後，暗示）、畢繆（暗示），先寇布和楊的關係比學弟、學長跟楊的關係還疏遠。對人物設定和此類CP當中任何一組或多組過敏者請盡速離開，如有雷翻狀況，是讀者自己願意看。從輕度到極重程度的OUT OF CHARACTER！不要當成耳旁風！
Relationships: Annerose von Grunewald/Siegfried Kircheis, Julian Mintz/Yang Wenli, Wolfgang Mittermeyer/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**⧪雷⧪翻⦽警⧪告⧪**

AU設定的關鍵分岔在於巴米利恩會戰之後。在故事當中，羅嚴塔爾最終擔任帝國軍務尚書，米達麥亞則成爲統帥本部長，奧貝斯坦退休後致力於飼養、救助被人拋棄的狗兒和寫故事書，吉爾菲艾斯和楊威利并未死於刺殺，萊因哈特并未因病去世，菲利克斯-米達麥亞是頭貓。阿姆斯道爾夫是天生的路癡。 除羅米之外的主要CP: 吉安（BG，有生寶寶）、萊希（BG）、楊尤（無先後，暗示）、畢繆（暗示），先寇布和楊的關係比學弟、學長跟楊的關係還疏遠。 對人物設定和此類CP當中任何一組或多組過敏者請盡速離開，如有雷翻狀況，是讀者自己願意看。

**從輕度到極重程度的OUT OF CHARACTER！不要當成耳旁風！**

**看清楚了才點下面章節啊，雷爆不負責！！**

**還有，本文的章節前後安排未必是遵照時序，是片段來的！**


	2. 雙輪戰車 CHARIOT

配發新型旗艦的正式信件幾乎是同時抵達米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾在元帥府内的辦公室。

這並不奇怪，羅嚴塔爾和米達麥亞是羅嚴克拉姆在繼承目前這個家名並獲陛下賜予元帥軍銜之前便投效年輕的金髮元帥的兩人，當時，他們已經是帝國將官。待羅嚴克拉姆元帥開設元帥府，網羅年輕有為的軍官時，兩人也是最先被抽調過去的「問題兒」。他們在遠較自己年輕的元帥麾下積極征戰，積纍可觀的武勛，此次晉升上將便立刻獲得旗艦作爲獎賞絕對是名至實歸。在元帥府內部也好，在軍部這個「外部」也罷，兩人獲得旗艦都是伯爵重視人才的極好證明。元帥府內的其他將官無不雀躍，除了送上讚賞，也各自盤算著如何獲得戰功力爭上游，但是不是能在元帥閣下的表現記錄裏拉近他們和武勳璀璨耀眼的兩位上將的距離，恐怕並不是簡單的事。

作爲回應，米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾命令副官和元帥的下屬敲定時間，親自拜訪致謝。

「兩位又是一起來嗎？」由於較早結識，萊因哈特、吉爾菲艾斯、羅嚴塔爾和米達麥亞都還有餘裕通過出征確認彼此的價值，後兩人甚至出手協助「謬傑爾上將」處理私人事務的過往，令四人對彼此的了解多於其他提督。後果，就是他那光輝燦爛的元帥光環并不總是會掛起來，尤其是在與會者只有四人的情況下。接受兩人的致敬后，羅嚴克拉姆就略微放鬆挺得筆直的後背，起身坐在會客區主位，請這兩位剛剛被賜予寶貴的禮物的幹將就坐。

「萊因哈特大人，就算他們一個一個來，該秀的恩愛也不會少。恭喜兩位獲配旗艦。」接過兩人共同贈送的一瓶好酒和向偏遠行星「水榭」上著名的藝術家訂造的玻璃雕塑，尚且不能被稱爲閣下的高個子紅髮年輕人微笑著放好禮品，回到萊因哈特身後端立。長期處於輔助者的位置，吉爾菲艾斯在關注細節和看眼色方面的造詣要比他的所謂摯友好上太多。

「拜託兩位別在其他人面前表現得太露骨，被憲兵盯上，他們就會『好奇』地聚攏過來。你們來道謝，我這裡也沒有什麼事情要交託，不如就聊聊旗艦命名吧？要不要冠以夫婦的名字，比如……維多利亞與阿爾伯特？」

噗地一聲，米達麥亞噴出了侍從兵辛辛苦苦泡好的咖啡，幸虧他扭頭足夠快，才沒讓茶几和其他人的飲料、茶點一同遭殃。他的愛人沒有做出如此誇張的舉動，但也還是優雅而堅定地拒絕金髮長官的好意。

在元帥府內，米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾遠超「摯友」的關係為大多數人所默認，截止到此時，還沒人想要建言「我反對這門親事」。不過，若是以張揚的夫婦聯名來命名旗艦，兩位上將的親密關係就等於昭告天下，尋常百姓固然見怪不怪，佔據了帝國要職的貴族們想要挖出古舊的法條來折騰元帥府可是又多了個好藉口，相比之下，好奇的憲兵反爾不足為患。

「兩位有沒有想過對這一級別的首兩艦做什麽樣的改動，比如，在塗裝上畫點什麽？比如雙艦并行時可以連成一整幅圖的……蝴蝶結？」

元帥閣下的問話，如果在其他場合也許算可笑，故意賣可愛在他這個年紀，從事服務業的漂亮男孩子群體中很常見，但以羅嚴克拉姆的地位，在帶著「籠絡」以為的茶會上講出來則有點灑狗血灑過頭。吉爾菲艾斯通常會出面緩頰，說些沒營養的客套話，但此時紅頭髮的高個兒沒有出來幫忙的打算，他微笑地站在長官身後，似乎很期待比他小幾個月的友人講出更加勁爆、噴着小花的臆想。

也許是——即將以雙璧之名在歷史上留下印記的兩人不著痕跡地對視一瞬，嘴角微微翹起。

也許是順便設想著遲早會配屬給他的漂亮旗艦，和塗裝吧。

在接下來的兩三句話内，從兩艦并行時可以組成蝴蝶結的裝飾變成美酒和酒杯、小香腸和土豆角甚至 **小** 貓頭鷹和 **小** 狼犬的搭配。

從看起來會演奏清雅音樂的中產餐廳裝飾，到街邊酒館，再到寶寶們最愛的動物園？哎呀呀，吉爾菲艾斯，你到底在指望金色頭髮的長官給日後配屬在你的旗艦上畫什麽呢？

看著萊因哈特頗有點興致勃勃，有點坐不住的米達麥亞兩人再度用上默契的小動作，互相提醒要儘快終止元帥閣下進行冒著粉色泡泡的小朋友式的幻想！爲著自己肚皮不要因為憋笑而皺成十八摺，羅嚴塔爾迅速構思了一個堪稱大絕，使出來不僅會讓元帥閉嘴，搞不好還會有强烈副作用的提議。

「閣下，沒準可以給兩艘旗艦加裝固定托架和特別接弦橋，讓她們在我倆一同出任務時可以跟久遠年代人類在地球上使用的那個……雙層巴士一樣，摞在一起？還可以取名叫做『三狼』（Tri-owulf）……」

「就算結構完整性毫無問題，也沒可能！簡直是墮落敗壞主義的招牌……問題兒帥府的影響充其量是軍部和貴族圈子？疊著出去給叛軍看？是想要幹嘛！什麼『三狼』……你倒是聽聽，吉爾菲艾斯，羅嚴克拉姆元帥府內最爲耀眼的新星竟然會有一艘能合體的旗艦……」

「據説叛軍那邊的人熱愛個人主義，認爲個體的人權，尤其是享樂的重要性不亞於政務軍務，如果能將他們對享樂主義的熱愛推高，緩和雙方軍事衝突換取我方努力發展軍工和經濟，以待日後一舉拿下他們的領土也是美事。畢竟在古代地球時期，曾有反戰運動打著做愛的招牌抵制戰爭，這確實是很好的文宣。」羅嚴塔爾講得頭頭是道。

哎唷——！

米達麥亞連轉頭都沒有，一記準確的肘擊便砸在提出「雙層巴士」的荒誕設想的羅嚴塔爾的右肋上：「我覺得小貓頭鷹和小狼犬的設想不錯，等到艦船超過服役年限之後，還可以改裝拖運去偏遠的邊境星域，用作給幼童和學童的校園設施或者課外活動中心，你去做中心主任，我做校長，怎麽樣？」

他當然不指望愛人對此有任何反應，這話是説給羅嚴克拉姆元帥的，等著他彆彆扭扭地反駁，也算是年長者偶爾纔會有的小樂趣。

「才不要！兩位的構思我實在消受不起，如果沒什麽其他要事，就請下班後在宿舍裏彼此抱著討論吧！」萊因哈特對米達麥亞突如其來的放閃毫無預備，他從來都對看起來極爲善於調情，社交生活豐富，嘴尖舌利的羅嚴塔爾更加提防，想必對方成年之後一年的情史就抵了自己從出生到現在的全部感情經歷，不好好準備可不行。米達麥亞的情感經歷看起來和自己差不多，根本就沒往那邊想。

這下被米達麥亞出乎意料的「老夫老夫」模式一擊成功了吧！

對副官吉爾菲艾斯來說，元帥賭氣的發言任性得有些超過，還會被狡猾的提督當作「於元帥府公開調情」的許可，只要情況適宜，已經對兩位上將的軍功又羨又嫉的將官們又要被不知道何時會爆發的秀恩愛的閃光荼毒，乾吃啞巴虧。

待兩人行禮之後離開辦公室，副官才吐出一口氣：「萊因哈特大人，您可別再縱容兩位提督啦，他們真的在元帥府内卿卿我我的話，怕是這建築的頂都會被掀翻。」

「別站著了，吉爾菲艾斯。」萊因哈特賭氣，「他們一進來你就扮作好副官。」

「好，謝謝您喔，萊因哈特大人。那兩位的功勛遠較其他人可觀，和階級低一點的同僚也沒有什麽架子，用兵各自有獨到之處，我很想多觀望觀望，日後也好多點交流。」

「那我呢，我和姐姐呢！」萊因哈特極爲賭氣的小聲發著脾氣，用勺子狠狠挖著面前的黑森林蛋糕。

「萊因哈特大人，我永遠不會離開您和安妮小姐的身邊。來，這是熱巧克力，很濃哦。」

「你中午因爲處理雜事沒吃飯，你喝，我自己會弄。」聽到好友如此保證，縈繞在萊因哈特心頭的焦慮減輕了少許，他把放到自己面前的熱巧克力推還給吉爾菲艾斯，開始消滅那碟快被他用小勺挖成碎渣的黑森林蛋糕，「姐姐說明天做蘑菇派還有酸橙蛋糕，你也來吃。」

「是。萊因哈特大人。」飢腸轆轆的吉爾菲艾斯給濃厚的熱巧克力灌進肚子，跳過午餐幫萊茵哈特處理額外公務，飢腸轆轆導致的發冷症狀終於慢慢緩解。在那之後，他又得到好友硬塞來的、安妮小姐親手煮好的栗子，一邊吃一邊聼對方繼續胡思亂想所謂適合情侶旗艦的滑稽塗裝和未來的政爭鬧劇。

「不管怎麼說，閣下提的問題確實值得想想。既然旗艦還在進行整修，最起碼還能容納不小的改動，我的那艘旗艦沒有高度機動力就不能忍，需要一個副動力爐。」

米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾重提旗艦的設計調整是在當天晚上。白天，他們在距離頗遠的辦公室內處理不同的軍務，要在一衆麻煩的同僚中給自己艦隊的整備公平地排在第一位很不容易——作為元帥府屬員的首席，兩位提督得在所有兵力配置等報告提交給元帥過目、簽字之前主導資源的優先配屬。總有些不開眼的急性子覺得自家艦隊的裝飾性塗裝要比其他艦隊的功能性塗裝大翻修更重要，還非要搶走其他同僚該獲得的加裝高速引擎的最新補給艦，敢提出如此要求就是因為對方不愛講話。

「喔？」羅嚴塔爾倒是沒對旗艦表現出特別的關注，「跑那麼快——」

「貝奧武夫級一看就知道是不上不下的過渡型高速戰艦，現在不擴充硬體難道日後在別人背後爬？又不是買衣服，過季了想換就換，按照節省起見用個十幾年沒問題，想要換的時候我都快退休了。」米達麥亞嘟著嘴，他手裡捧著本夾了書籤的室內織品目錄，高級軍官宿舍家電和傢俱齊備，但羅嚴塔爾並不滿足於此，頻繁嘮叨要增添體現使用者喜好的基本裝飾，覺得頭痛不已的米達麥亞只好拜託表妹幫忙在一堆居家裝飾目錄做初選，代價是兩位表哥負責她參與奧丁園藝大賽的材料費。

「過渡型多少都有點要摸索新型戰艦結構的原意，很可能有結構穩定度和材料配置不完善的隱憂，你再多加動力爐，我擔心測試時就直接解體了吶。相反，加多幾個大功率發射天線、戰術模擬處理器、通訊專用加密電腦，要麼可以隨時拋棄的配載，要麼就可以完美嵌入原有設計，這樣才好呢。還有⋯⋯唷，你表妹小姐查看織品目錄的效率夠高，眼光……呃，我猜比你好很多，典型的小鎮中產女生品味。」

「你加這麼多東西，在艦橋點著蠟燭睡吧，有多餘的動力和空間給食堂和醫療艙嗎？」米達麥亞翻了個白眼，「怪不得你想要雙層巴士。艾芳選什麽都是好的，你別胡亂品評聼到沒有。」

「我想，而且我還想跟你睡上下鋪。」

「滾！你說的上下鋪根本就是我們倆其中一個人壓在另一個人身上的上下鋪嗱！」

説著，米達麥亞就從沙發上跳起來，搶走伴侶手中的居家織物小樣往身邊一塞，跨坐在他的大腿上，哼哼唧唧而羞澀地享用咬口不錯的鎖骨「大餐」起來。


	3. 塔 TOWER

兵貴神速。

從禿鷹要塞的慶祝典禮到羅嚴克拉姆公爵奪得國璽，坐享帝國宰相和宇宙艦隊司令長官建立獨裁統治，前前後後也不過兩個月時間——如果不算從禿鷹要塞前往奧丁的路程，時間還要再縮短三分之一。

放在任何歷史時期的政變上來看，都算得上「迅速」。

根據統計，在高速曲速航行時掉隊的艦船高達八成半。可想而知，為彌補人手不足的問題，將帥們得狠下心來，把沒掉隊的艦隊乘員一個人當兩三個人用，無法睡眠就靠服藥來刺激大腦的活性，士氣低落就獎懲並用。當然，艦隊指揮官也得以身作則，為士兵做個好榜樣。身為軍階和資歷最高的兩位將官之一，米達麥亞不眠不休，分身有術，但僅限於處理前線作業，檔案、報告只能進行同步記錄，暫時排不上日程去整理。當他們成功制服奧丁的權貴，內戰終於告一段落，總算到了整理軍事行動報告、檢討得失，歸檔的時候。整理文書需要規律工作，米達麥亞告別寢食不定的生活，如同其他政府機關公務員一樣，上班時間坐在辦公室撰寫報告、開會、打電話，下班盡量準時回家。在阿姆斯道爾夫、瑞肯道夫等副官的細緻安排下，從文書工作開始的那一週起主帥們每個週五下午就沒安排會議。米達麥亞得益於此項安排，晚上八點前邁進軍官宿舍的大門，享受許久沒能體驗的「週末」。

推開大門，從門口到客廳，個子矮小結實男人放棄「風紀」的外殼，脫下一串衣服：鞋子、襪子、長褲、襯衫和軍服上衣，只剩下短袖內衣和四角褲。

「喂——跟蛻殼一樣。」談不上舒適的沙發上早就有了個人，穿的是居家專用舒適衣服，上身是異國風格小立領絨毛長襯衫外面裹著條花紋誇張的絨毯，下身是散腿長褲，腳上沒穿襪子，套一雙暖和的拖鞋。

他們剛搬進將官宿舍，沒時間從自宅搬來鍾愛的用品，傢俱非得先用後勤部配給品湊合不可。

「你回來這麼早。」晚歸的人抽抽鼻子，清爽的馬鞭草薄荷味香皂的香氣沖淡了沉寂在肺底和心中的靜電和機油的臭氣，開敞的窗戶飄來散發著花草清香的風，讓他兩個多月來第一次感到放鬆。

「前宰相家大業大，審訊和整理卷宗是個持久戰，」羅嚴塔爾換了個姿勢，面對他拍拍沙發背，「米達麥亞蛻……蛻一次長一寸？」

「討厭。」米達麥亞一屁股坐在他身邊，發出懶洋洋的哼哼。

「狼寶辛苦了，」羅嚴塔爾蹭蹭米達麥亞，「我這陣子相當⋯⋯動彈不得，你有沒有聽說滯後部隊的情況？」

他指的是羅嚴克拉姆公爵形同半身的友人，或者⋯⋯前-形同半身的友人也不一定的吉爾菲艾斯一級上將。為了保護公爵的安危，吉爾菲艾斯在禿鷹要塞的慶功典禮上脫下一級上將的禮服轉做衛兵，成功阻止安森巴哈准將的行刺卻身負重傷。

據醫生說，受傷的部位若偏移少許，一級上將的性命絕對保不住。

米達麥亞打開電視——這是他執意要求添置的傢俬，轉到專門播放經典電影的頻道：「可憐的小弟給我打過電話，感覺像第一次被蜜蜂蟄了鼻頭的小熊，但還不忘咕噥好友和那句險些變成遺言的話。」

「哎呀，真值得信任的狼狼哥哥，我就是酷愛冷笑的壞傢伙啦。」

「他是說給我們倆聽的，有些事我給不了建議，而且他其實想問你。」米達麥亞拽拽羅嚴塔爾的手，「奧斯卡貓自己都說『動彈不得』，小熊不是沒有人在軍部，他不想給我們帶來不必要的麻煩……」

「沒記性，沒可能這是第一次。還有，我們倆早就被參謀長盯上了，現在擔心也太晚。」

「小熊和公爵閣下有過第二次不好的對質。」米達麥亞抓起身邊的靠墊，抱在懷裡，倒在羅嚴塔爾的大腿上，灰色的眼睛充滿憂慮，「謬傑爾說出『討厭！死遠點』這種話，也實在不妥當。」

「紅毛小子長年縱容出來的，怨不得旁人。『死遠點』？他說了這種話啊——看起來有點意思。唔嗯，也許跟威斯塔朗特事件、安森巴哈刺殺案沒關係。」聽到「死遠點」的時候，羅嚴塔爾挑眉，露出些許愕然，但他迅速恢復略帶輕蔑的老人家似的得意表情，舉起一隻手摸摸下巴。

米達麥亞顯然沒有明白，他的厭煩化為動作，抱着的靠墊被狠狠地又搓又打：「我要是有這種孩子，不，弟弟，就給拎著他的耳朵去好友家裡道歉，回來再給我整理一個月的花園！」

羅嚴塔爾放下摸下巴的手，輕搭在米達麥亞的手腕上，他的愛撫以印在狼寶手腕上的親親告終，但臉上的表情就好像嘴裡塞了個裂開的青檸：「吉爾菲艾斯的犧牲不管是在實際還是在象徵的效用上都很出色，總參謀長短期內也放不出屁來，那些為了軍功搶昏了頭的混蛋估計也該摸摸鼻子認了。但是⋯⋯哎呀呀，我們也最好閉嘴。」

「爲什麼，奧斯卡貓，跟好朋友吵架的齊格弗利德很可憐啊。」米達麥亞垂下一隻手臂，拳頭敲敲伴侶的腿。

那隻貓發出一陣低沈的笑，彎腰用力親親腿上躺著的狼：「狼寶，干涉別人家事是長舌婦的行爲……」

「奧斯卡貓，公爵和我們這些下屬是軍政利益集團，繆傑爾和吉爾菲艾斯的關係根本不能被稱爲是『私』。」

低沉的笑聲變成了無奈的嘆息，被愛稱爲「奧斯卡貓」的暗棕色頭髮男子起身，順手拍拍好友：「來，狼寶該除毛了。」

「我才不要自己動手……」

「好，好，狼寶寶是男孩子喔？」

米達麥亞咕嚕一聲，後腦勺離開羅嚴塔爾的大腿，他氣哼哼地站起來，去關上客廳窗戶：「算了，除毛確實比較方便和舒服。他說『死遠點——』！真是的啊——」

「米達麥亞，你覺得自己在什麼情況下才會氣沖沖地罵別人『死遠點』、『離遠點』和『討厭』？」

「沒有吧，除非⋯⋯除非有什麼渾小子想要跟艾芳表妹交往。」狼後腳踩在樓梯上，通通作響。

「這不是很聰明嘛，狼寶。笨小熊恐怕是戀慕好朋友的姐姐，命懸一線時當然擔心日後沒機會表白……結果呢？笨弟弟翻臉啦。」

「啊？小熊明明是他唯一可以接受的姐夫人選吧！」

「小熊會找你完全不奇怪。」羅嚴塔爾將厚厚一層除毛膏抹勻在米達麥亞後背上，因為忍不住搖頭不小心被狼寶的頭髮刺到鼻子，引發了難得一見、控制不到的噴嚏，「真是對不起！好好回想，吉爾菲艾斯提督每次爲那位大人提供服務之後，別說或多或少有行動上的報答，連像樣的謝謝恐怕也沒見過吧？」

「那是我們沒見過，不等於繆傑爾從來不好好說感謝……你這傢伙，是想說……」

「對，沒人會想過把用起來方便的工具人許配給家人吧！」

「喂！這麼說也太過——繆傑爾可是派了最好的醫療船和五千護衛艦，龜速回來啊！」

「事實總是很難聽的，米達麥亞。最好的醫療船和護衛對於捨命相救的好友來說已經是最基本的處置，做不到的話，不就是放好友去死嗎，」羅嚴塔爾試試除毛膏的效果，拿起刮板，打開水龍頭，「不過，能對你說也不簡單——我猜，他不是在醫院給你電話。」

「不是，在完全沒有背景音的地方，醫院的環境很嘈雜，即使是加護單人病房，也有儀器和遠處的腳步聲，他絕對不是在醫院。好了沒有？你拿刮板在背後披來蕩去的是幹嘛？想死啊？」

「那就是說，夫人和小熊絕對兩情相悅，繆傑爾家的大姐根本沒管她那單細胞的弟弟的意見給小熊送回宅邸親自照顧，實在萬幸。好啦好啦，我不再搗鬼啦，你來自己弄前面喔？」羅嚴塔爾親親米達麥亞的肩膀。

「所以——暫時，從小熊的生活而言，勉強稱得上滿意。希望他快點康復。補給後勤這塊我只信任艾齊納哈，至於前鋒的呼應，除了你也就只有小熊了，黑色槍騎兵每次那什麼鬼，攻打施粥站的饑餓暴徒嗎？衝上去就回不來！瓦列、坎普還有魯茲他們也還是不太跟得上。」

「喂喂喂！！！你要讓乳頭流血嗎？因傷病假的假條寫『除毛事故』啊？！瓦列他們也算盡力了，多來幾次演習，能讓他們配合到你的軍令就可以。坎普在近距離空戰有把刷子，魯茲能讓自己直屬小艦隊的艦砲玩得跟狙擊槍差不多，瓦列的兵有韌勁，都足夠用。」羅嚴塔爾從小熊的話題猛然脫離，他找到毛巾小心地擦掉被米達麥亞大而化之、亂塗在乳頭上的除毛膏，可見，還是身邊人的福祉更加重要。

等小小的騷亂安定下來，羅嚴塔爾噴著冷笑再補一句：「對了，還可以指望總參謀長嘛。」

「軍部頒發個『鐵陷阱勳章』給他算了，怎麼什麼都是陷阱啊！真的那麼擅長陰謀和情報工作，去憲兵總部和政務部門不好嗎！工兵團也可以啊！」

「我有點擔心，小熊在慶功儀式上脫了軍裝，也許是表明心跡不再想涉足軍政。實在不知道總參謀長說過什麼，但繆傑爾是不是覺得，給他這個好友放在和我們這些提督平等的位置上算是公平？那麼，奧貝斯坦藉此機會得以時常和那位大人進行一對一的商談又公平在哪兒了？小熊有這想法可以理解，但對我們來說實在麻煩。現下公爵閣下的獨裁才剛剛有點眉目，沒有了得力的助手，很像是突然和疑心病重的謀士站在撤了梯子的高塔上，一旦謀士認為高塔圖謀不軌，兩人可是沒什麼退路，只好跳樓了吶。」

「無怪那個奧貝斯坦看你不順眼，被你這麼一說，搞得他跟恐怖情人似的。」

「現在你也知道啦，所以同罪。好了，好了，時間到了，趕緊用刮板刮刮。」奧斯卡貓打開花灑，他的胸膛緊貼著狼寶剛剛除完毛的光滑後背，隨著米達麥亞刮掉除毛膏的節奏幫他清洗殘留在皮膚上的除毛膏和細毛，順便揉揉狼寶的乳頭。

「不許搗鬼！如果小熊再打電話來，我還是好好勸他幾句囉？」

「只要你不怕恐怖情人報復，盡量勸他腦袋清楚點好了，這對我們有益無害。」

「有你一直在調查總參謀長，我實在沒什麼可擔心的。不管是長舌還是作戰，前鋒這種事，就交給『疾風狼寶』沒錯啦！」


	4. 力量 POWER

「沃夫哥哥！奧斯卡表哥！」如燕子般身形婉轉的少女，笑嘻嘻地敲響兩位一級上將的家門，她帶着一大一小兩箱園藝工具，放在堅固的推車上。

「等！等等！艾芳！！」樓上的某個打開了一半的窗戶傳來米達麥亞有點狼狽的回應，只聽「碰」地一聲，窗戶也關上了。

「狼寶！她不是說中午纔到？我特意定了宿舍區外圍的東方辛辣口味的餐廳，打算直接帶她過去然後開車丟她去那個什麼鬼交換學校……」羅嚴塔爾左腳的一半套着襪子，光着右腳從衣櫃裏隨便抓出一件Polo衫往頭上套。匆忙起牀必有災難，肩寬胸垮下襬短，釦子還是小貝殼形狀，明明是米達麥亞的衣服！他甩下米達麥亞的衣服拋給伴侶，轉頭在衣櫃裏抓出自己的衣服穿好，下樓開門。

「奧斯卡表哥和沃夫哥哥一定是睡懶覺了！」在樓下等足一刻鐘才進到宅內的燕子吐舌頭，「我提早來，是爲了幫哥哥們看看花園！」

「喂，軍部的宿舍有聘請園藝公司。」

羅嚴塔爾擅長與懂得風情的女子調情聊天共度春宵，對毫無興趣又稱不上美貌，也絕不會主動投懷送抱的女性則只是以無懈可擊的禮貌來遮掩自己對女性的厭惡。然而艾芳瑟琳實在不一般，她不僅稱得上是羅嚴塔爾的「情敵」，還是米達麥亞最疼愛的表妹。爲着不要和愛人進行一番激烈而暴力的親密交流，甚至將愛人從自己身邊拱手送給情敵，羅嚴塔爾只好偷偷摸摸向狼寶學習，在對待「表妹」時在禮貌之餘還要多一分直接了當。

「看不起米達麥亞園藝工作室的跟班學徒是不是？」只要面對哥哥的伴侶，燕子一般溫柔的女孩就立刻變成藍鵲，想要讓偷走狼之心的鷹吃點苦頭。

「啊，沒錯，菜鳥不準亂動。你比米達麥亞先生的園藝技巧還差得遠呢——喂，眼珠子亂轉，你這完全是不會善罷甘休的樣子，想找沃夫告狀嗎？」

「沒有！你也是這座物業的持有人，沃夫表哥不會拒絕，所以我得好好說服奧斯卡表哥答應。你是沃夫表哥的愛人，也是家裏人了，就算我現在還對你搶走沃夫表哥有些怨氣，也要好好講話。」奶油色頭髮的少女給長髮緊緊地綁了個垂在身後的馬尾，穿着「米達麥亞園藝工作室」制服，表現出幹練的園藝師傅氣質，大眼睛中有些許坦誠的怨氣，「不要以爲作爲跟班學徒的我什麼都不懂！不管是打枝用的大小剪刀，還是修正小樹杈要用到的小型手鋸，我保證可以用得跟其他園藝師一樣好！」

也許是擔心藍鵲妹妹反覆嘮叨，或是不想傷到米達麥亞的面子，羅嚴塔爾放下想要讓艾芳立刻修剪一棵灌木來作爲考試的想法，點點頭，在少女「多謝奧斯卡表哥」的誇張道謝聲中，答應和米達麥亞出證明信給憲兵和宿舍區物業主管。這時，正逢米達麥亞下樓，他們從冰箱拿出吐司片和乳酪片，配上切好、醃了香料的番茄，隨便吃了點，上車去學校報到。也多虧他倆伸出援手，要不然，艾芳的兩箱笨重工具確實會讓她吃點苦。

艾芳瑟琳-米達麥亞在交換的園藝設計學校工作了一個月之後，終於在某個週五請假，從繁重的課業當中抽身回到表哥們居住的宿舍物業管理處辦理「臨時聘用人員通行證」。有兩位一級上將親筆簽名的證明信，她辦理各項手續都無往不利。令物業經理略微驚訝的是看起來體格瘦弱的小學徒竟然有學校發出的「合資格學徒」證明，不是濫竽充數、只能拎着水管澆灌草坪的菜鳥。幾天後，羅嚴塔爾和米達麥亞接到表妹的訊息，發現經通識教育課充分瞭解到財政獨立必要性的少女隨信附上請款單——他們得為艾芳瑟琳-米達麥亞的服務支付「初等實習薪水」。爲着讓奧斯卡表哥心服口服，艾芳連主課的成績冊影本都隨訊息附上，容不得他嚼舌根。

「這輩子第一次被迫爲女性掏錢，」羅嚴塔爾搖頭晃腦地拿起支票本，「以後我看是別想和美麗的女性發生富有趣味的曖昧關係了吶。」

「我完全不介意。」米達麥亞沒心沒肝地笑得滿臉只看得見閃耀着寒光的一口白牙，「接下來幾個月都會很忙，您請隨意。畢竟演習什麼的，我們倆恰好不能被分在一組，讓其他人哭喊著被打到爆呢。」

「真的？」

米達麥亞點點頭，就立刻聽到羅嚴塔爾無所顧忌的宣言——

「那我要把宿舍搬上貝奧武夫艦橋！這次演習我不要帶艦隊，要去你的艦隊做戰術參謀！」

「滾——！」

本次演習的任務是羅嚴塔爾和米達麥亞各自帶著剛剛整編到公爵已有的軍事力量下、各懷心思的軍官進行磨合，對這批軍官來說，在公爵麾下的紅人指揮下作戰是難得表現自己的機會，如果足夠出色也許能發現一步登天的捷徑。對於艾芳瑟琳-米達麥亞來說，表哥們長時間不在家也是大好機會，她保證每個週日都去照顧軍官宿舍小花園裡的綠植，不會額外收費。

「多謝艾芳瑟琳-米達麥亞師傅，但真的希望她不要給咱家的灌木剪成光頭。」

晚上10點，為著次日清晨便要登上各自的旗艦特意早睡的兩人並排躺在床上，羅嚴塔爾側身靠著枕頭，向米達麥亞比劃出一個誇張又滑稽的貴族禮動作，逗得穿著不知道第幾代的可愛灰色毛巾布狼寶睡衣的米達麥亞哈哈大笑，他趁勢欠身，靠在羅嚴塔爾搭過來的胳膊上，往對方懷裏鑽鑽，一隻狼爪開始解羅嚴塔爾身上的絨棉布睡衣的釦子。

「喔？」

「想蹭蹭你嘛。」睡帽還勉強掛在頭上的米達麥亞難得發出撒嬌的溫柔聲音，就好像一隻肉呼呼的小狼想要和信任的朋友在巢穴附近玩鬧，撲到好朋友身邊用鼻頭和手手發出邀約一樣。

羅嚴塔爾滿心歡喜，側身面向他，胳膊繞過米達麥亞的身體，給他往自己懷裏攏。米達麥亞小聲哼唧著湊到近前，頑皮地用鼻子和厚嘴脣耍賴一樣地揉著他的下巴、臉頰、鎖骨，帶來一陣陣令人心醉的溫暖和安定感。呼應這種「親密」高於「調情」的纏綿，羅嚴塔爾也以動作略大的蹭蹭和啃啃回應，聽着米達麥亞滿足地哼哼和更加依賴和熾熱的磨蹭，從未因私情而耽誤軍務的羅嚴塔爾少有地不想上班。

「自從我們升任少將之後，狼寶你好少會這樣跟我蹭蹭。唔！你上了貝奧武夫就六親不認，連通過私人頻道的甜餅通訊都不接，壞狼寶寶，這次就破例好不好，我絕對不讓通訊班駭你的數據系統。」

「去你的，不要在這種時候跟我討價還價，」米達麥亞蠕動著，舔舔羅嚴塔爾，又恨恨地啃他一口，「我好喜歡蹭蹭，但每次你那淘氣的小貓寶都先跑出來說自己要玩，玩夠之後我們就又睡了。你現在也有點溫溫的，滑溜溜好想舔。就說你每次在演習時給我甜餅通訊沒安好心，果然乖乖招認是想駭了我的狼AI！你別小看我的資訊隊，小心狼AI對著伸出鹹豬手的圓桌騎士咬一口。如果我接通甜餅通訊，也許托利斯坦就只好坐在地上玩沙了喔？而且我會非常得意，為了事後的檢討會好好壓榨阿姆斯道爾夫做文書紀錄的。」

「那小子……瑞肯道夫偶爾會和他喝一杯，據說是交換內部消息，但每次瑞肯道夫都得給他送回宿舍。話說回來，他在艦橋那層還迷路嗎？我的狼寶帶着一頭迷路的蜜獾子跟班。」

「演習回來就考試，暫時不知道怎樣，要不是醫生也幫不了他，我真想給批幾個月病假好好治療。」

「呐，我們還是不說外人了，雖然那小子和瑞肯道夫都是好副官，明天你就是敵人，兩個個月內可是別想溫存了。哼唧⋯⋯啾」

在兩人蹭蹭、親親和舔舔的甜蜜夜曲變為均勻的呼吸前，他們真的只聊風月，不談正事。

=。=。=

俗話說得好：山中無老虎，猴子當大王。

艾芳瑟琳-米達麥亞就園藝設計、繪畫技巧、研究能力和植物學知識而言，極為符合她給出的「初等實習工資」請款單。和同學們相比，年齡稍大的女生需要參加額外的工作坊，以彌補過早停學帶來的寫作和研究能力的滯後。但隨著三年級結束，米達麥亞小姐的成績總算穩居全班前百分之二十，帶著順利進入畢業班的快樂，她搭乘軍官宿舍的穿梭巴士，來到米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾一級上將的宅子門口。今天要幫忙修建前庭灌木，給後院的喬木澆水，順便收集枯葉做堆肥，一個月來，她都盡責幫兩位表哥照顧花園，已經是這一區衛兵都認得的定期訪客。

沃夫表哥和奧斯卡表哥快回來了吧，喜歡造型樹藝的艾芳瑟琳，看著前庭兩株株「特意」留給她打理的灌木，嘴角掛上了有野心的笑。

女孩子氣的心形和糖果形狀的灌木，絕對是不大不小的惡作劇。

喀擦、喀擦！腦海中形成方案的艾芳瑟琳拿出修枝剪子，在衛兵好奇的目光下開始偉大的造型工程。

修剪了幾十分鐘後，尚未來得及獲得士兵和鄰居評價的少女收到了意外的讚賞：有隻看起來年紀不小的大麥町犬端坐在兩位表哥宅子的信箱下，專注地看著她工作，細長的尾巴在身後擺來擺去，口中發出呼哧哧的聲音。

「啊呀，汪汪！真是個乖小孩呢！」艾芳瑟琳對著狗狗笑笑。

收到「這個人類喜歡我」的訊號，大麥町狗站起來踱步到她身旁，蹭來蹭去，還抬起一條前腿，撥撥灌木枝條。

艾芳瑟琳摸摸狗的腦袋，讓狗發出討好的叫聲，最終窩在她腳邊半躺著。很快，圓咕隆咚的心形灌木便站在兩位一級上將宿舍門前甬道的左側，在下午的微風中搖曳。右邊的糖果造型略為有點困難，艾芳左看右看，好久才動手修剪。雛形剛完成，需要換更小的剪刀微調造型時，窩在艾芳瑟琳腳邊的狗發出一聲淒慘的嗚咽。

「喔唷，怎麼啦？」

「嗚嗚——！（肚餓——！）」

「姐姐現在忙，不能陪你玩喔，乖乖的，坐下！」

「吱嗚嗚嗚嗚——！（肚肚好餓啊——！）」

「嗯？是肚子餓嗎？姐姐帶了鹹牛肉酸黃瓜三文治，給你吃。」 雖然她也餓得夠嗆，但還是把精心製作的下午茶拿出來，送到狗鼻子前面。

「噗嗤！」

園藝師學徒收穫了一個表示嫌棄的噴嚏。

「乖孩子，來吃牛肉。」艾芳瑟琳鍥而不捨，她猜測狗兒也許是討厭麵包和酸黃瓜，就給牛肉片從三文治中間取出來，放到狗兒嘴邊。

狗的腦袋甩去左邊再甩回來，給牛肉打掉在地上，以短促的「汪！」表示堅定的鄙視和拒絕。

「喂！」

「嗚汪嗚嗚嗷——！汪！（那不是食物——！不要吃！）」狗認真地回答。

艾芳瑟琳只好撿起掉在地上的牛肉丟掉，給可憐兮兮的吐司片和酸黃瓜塞進嘴裡嚼嚼，含含糊糊地說：「挑嘴的孩子會餓肚皮，看，很好吃喔！」

飢腸轆轆的狗，就算覺得那不是食物還是忍不住饞嘴，口水順著嘴縫滾滾而下。牠看到飯票意志堅定，只好枕著前爪趴在地上，眼巴巴地看著艾芳瑟琳。

「等我工作完，就帶你去寵物用品店找吃的。」

艾芳瑟琳柔聲安撫，又拿起大剪刀，喀擦擦地修剪起來。因為應承狗狗帶牠進餐，少女的工作效率變得超級高，她在一小時內完成糖果造型，整理好滿地枝葉丟進堆肥桶，澆灌樹木之後，看著肚子餓卻還是執著地跟著她跑前跑後的大麥町狗，忍不住笑得開懷：「辛苦了，狗狗，姐姐帶你去買狗乾乾！唔～你不喜歡牛肉，買雞肉口味的吧！」

聽到了漂亮的飯票口中發出主人經常發出的什麼特定的字眼，大麥町狗興奮地又撲又蹦，發出尖銳的吱吱聲。

「快走吧！餓呢！」好像是這麼個意思。

「哈，真是乖狗狗，不知道是誰家的小孩？不要鬧，在姐姐腿間趴一下，姐姐收拾好工具就帶你去！」

狗很聽話地趴下來，燕子一般輕盈的少女手腳麻利，將工具裝入袋子，背在背後，開心地摸摸狗的腦門和耳後，轉身要帶牠去附近的寵物用品店。

抬起身子，她發現門口站了個中老年軍人——花白的半長頭髮，瘦削而鬆垮的面頰，同樣有點鬆弛的脖子。若不是合身的軍裝包裹著他的身體，這位看起來就好像是在某個公務機構工作了十幾年的中層公務員。

「小姐，晚上好。請問這是你的狗嗎？」

「您好。這狗是從別的地方跑來的，坐下不走，牠看起來餓壞了，我打算帶牠去買點狗乾糧，餵飽牠之後送去收容站。」

「非常感謝您收留這狗兒一下午，這是我的狗，牠不吃乾糧或是其他東西，只吃煮熟的雞胸肉和一點點蔬菜。」軍人微微鞠躬，隨後扭頭對那可憐的畜生發令道，「過來。」

「嗚。」狗委屈地看看主人，一動不動。

「不要給人家帶來更多的麻煩了，過來，聽話。」

「這位軍官先生，您家的情況我是不知道，但還是有個建議——不要對狗狗溺愛！剛才已經餓到無力的狗，連送到口邊的鹹牛肉三文治都不吃！雖說狗、貓都不該吃人類吃的食物，但好歹也以飽肚為先！食物種類單一，不就是挑食嗎？！人類挑食尚且要被營養師勸告，開出改善藥方或是維生素作為補充，狗兒更不能嚴重挑食！您可真是不負責的主人，如果無暇照顧，不如把全職工作轉為兼職，或者乾脆提早退休算了！可憐的狗兒！好啦，快點和你的主人回家去吧，他一定有準備很好吃的食物給你喔！」艾芳瑟琳背後背著沈重的工具袋，看著把尾巴搖得令人眼花的大麥町狗，彎下腰拍拍牠的屁股。

回到家就被告知狗走失了一下午沒回來就立刻走街串巷尋找，同時煩心各種陷阱和圈套，自己的肚子餓到咕咕叫的保羅-馮-奧貝斯坦，竟然在麻煩的羅嚴塔爾和米達麥亞家門口被一個看起來是園丁的少女問責疏忽照顧這嘴刁、愛亂跑還投「敵」的畜生？！

奧貝斯坦開始希望自己可以控制義眼零件的發光時機，這樣，至少可以嚇跑麻煩的平民。

留下一句「小姐，晚安」，疲憊、肚子餓的瘦削軍官拿出栓狗繩掛在聽從陌生人的哄逗才來到主人身邊的狗項圈上，轉身回家。他沒打算詢問好心人的姓名，能在羅嚴塔爾和米達麥亞宅子門口修剪樹枝的，想必不是一般人，也許是米達麥亞家收養的小孤女。無論是禮貌應對還是辯白自己沒有嬌縱狗兒挑食，扯上關係都太煩。

無論是和長官還是和同僚，只要鬥嘴開始就絕對不想落敗的奧貝斯坦略顯不快地走在路上，他主動從與一頭看起來跟憤怒的鴉科鳥類的少女的鬥嘴中逃竄，實在是罕有的挫敗。他身邊餓肚皮的狗兒顯然仍然處於立場動搖的狀態，喉嚨中發出嗚咽的聲音。

「小東西，想要通敵？」

「嗚嗚吱~」（漂亮小姐~）

「帶你去肉店買雞肉，不許吵，會影響這條街上的鄰居。」

狗兒果然安靜了，一人一狗安靜地在軍官宿舍區不算寬的馬路上慢慢行走，他們轉過街角進入宿舍區邊緣的商業街，在街的另一頭，名爲「本傑明肉鋪」的不起眼的肉店以無精打采的舊式燈光歡迎當天最後幾位客人。

「唷，保羅，好久沒見你帶牠來選肉。老樣子？」

奧貝斯坦點點頭，肉販熟練地從櫥櫃裏拿出幾塊上好的雞肉，放在油紙上包好遞出去。狗嗅到新鮮雞肉的味道，興奮不已，發出「汪」的一聲。

「不乖！」奧貝斯坦不滿意地斥責，「你今天看起來需要餓一頓，走。晚安，肉店老闆。」

隨着他們離開，肉店老闆也打算打烊休息。昏暗的招牌燈箱倏地熄滅，讓斑點狗驚訝地擡頭回望了幾秒。

「聽話。」

奧貝斯坦專注於和狗講道理，也自顧自埋怨牠竟然逃家亂跑，完全沒在意週遭的動靜，也就沒發現身後幾十米外，彷彿見到鬼一樣看向他們倆的繆拉。看起來當「山中」大王不是老虎或猴子，而是連猛禽都敢打一餐的藍鵲時，影響之長久恐怕不可預計。


	5. 隱士 HERMIT

海尼森大學，除了在同盟在某段時間突然窮兵黷武，大肆裁撤教育經費導致大學財政困難而部分關閉（文學院及藝術學院）的時期，其教研能力、資料存檔和思想活躍的程度一直在整個有人類居住的宇宙久負盛名。在這一地區變爲帝國下轄的面積最廣大的自治區之前，就有醉心於歷史、哲學和生物科技的帝國貴族和學者不惜放棄爵位、封地和溫暖的家庭，「叛逃」到這個思想活躍激盪卻對所有人予以尊重的港灣。

「聽說楊元帥在海尼森大學歷史研究所做研究員？」應邀「率」八千戰艦蒞臨伊謝爾倫參與兩年一次的軍事演習的米達麥亞元帥，好奇地詢問負責接洽來賓的艾登堡羅和高級參謀姆萊。

他是此次活動的顧問，本不需要強出頭，但既然對方指明要和他——而不是擔任指揮官的那位軍階略低的魯茲——進行正式會談前享用下午茶，其中的心態也算耐人尋味。艾登堡羅雖說是自治領部隊的高級將領，在動輒就可能爆發戰爭的前線地帶的論政團體「邊境星域」議員聯席有着不輕不重的政治職位，他主動約見帝國雙璧，差不多是認爲兩人在政壇也有一定的影響。雖然這並非事實，有着豐厚的蜜色頭髮的元帥也不打算錯過利用小型茶會來偷渡私人行程的機會。

「不，他不在海尼森。」滿臉雀斑的上將苦笑，「楊元帥現在是海尼森大學艾爾-法西爾分校區的軍事史研究中心的助理研究員和……口述歷史的研究對象。紀律部隊現在是咖啡黨的天下，由不得紅茶的擁躉作祟鬧妖~」

「咳咳！」完全沒料到會獲得如許答案，矮個子的元帥趕緊以乾咳沖淡衝到嘴邊的笑聲，「我夾帶的傢伙自信滿滿會可以和楊博士？我猜？打一場模擬戰……」

「楊還沒有畢業，是博士候選人。」姆萊在旁邊乾巴巴地插嘴，他狠狠瞪着米達麥亞，好像在說「你怎麼這樣哪壺不開提哪壺」。

和臉上點綴着雀斑，嘴角掛着桀驁微笑的艾登堡羅相比，姆萊的外貌和他的搭話一樣，平淡無奇、乏善可陳，十句話當中差不多有八句都是在陳述常識的古板中年人最討厭客不隨主便。如排除帝國雙璧到訪伊謝爾倫要塞帶有的威脅意味，他們倆親身前往邊陲確實屬高規格的訪問，同盟方理當以楊元帥帶隊接待。楊威利既然沒出現，自然就有不便出面的道理，這訪客就算是「疾風之狼」也太不懂得委婉了！真是麻煩！

「您夾帶的家屬羅嚴塔爾元帥？兩位頂尖的用兵家和兩位位一級上將帶着重兵來這裏有何指教？」艾登堡羅抱起雙臂，詢問中帶着少許反感。

這也不奇怪，戰爭結束五年而已，雙方的信任如履薄冰，所謂諒解、友善也少不得夾雜幾句髒話。帝國元帥的半數帶著將官、士兵前來，被有心人解讀為施壓毫不奇怪。

「進行以宇宙海盜為假想敵和針對宗教極端主義分子在多個地方引發騷亂的緊急狀態進行演習，」米達麥亞揉揉眉間，「其實這次的主帥是其他一級上將和上將，我和羅嚴塔爾……就是很想拜訪楊元帥而已。上將可否幫忙聯絡一下？」

「您再把頭髮抓亂點就可以？」艾登堡羅臉色僵硬地打趣，「確實，您是戰術顧問，羅嚴塔爾元帥是……配載，嗷！抱歉！家屬。來看看的總帥……魯茲一級上將，副將是法倫海特提督，真頭痛。」

艾登堡羅提督頭疼看起來根本不是因爲要和帝國派來的精銳作戰，他帶着壞心腸譏諷帝國雙璧之一是毫無用處的配載，由於太無禮，超出自家高級參謀忍耐的限度而被對方拿着文件夾對準頭頂來了一記痛擊。明顯因準備演習進行各種配置而熬夜的同盟現主帥應擊而嚎，米達麥亞噴了一小口咖啡，兩人的失態引發高級參謀姆萊數個眼神穿刺。

「作爲顧問，好歹也得做事，但我計劃三天就解決問題，帶着一百艘護衛艦去艾爾-法西爾。」

「建議您將兵力加倍，另外，同盟軍前線兵力也有女性，請閣下的伴侶自重。」

即使是在整個楊艦隊，艾登堡羅的嘴巴都是數一數二的尖刻，「配載」的說法已經足夠令人惱火，沒想到原本立志做記者的提督緊跟著又是一發。

帶着對奧斯卡貓的火氣，米達麥亞反脣相譏：「從入港區到這裏，都不知道有多少女兵失態地對着我的伴侶指指點點、發出露骨的讚美了，紀律部隊是沒有風紀主任和憲兵嗎？」

「那是因爲她們從未覺得自己會遭到不當的邀約——在同盟……」

「我的伴侶沒有強人所難的喜好。」米達麥亞板着臉打斷滿臉都是雀斑，看起來這輩子都別想長大的上將，「連求婚都被認爲是強人所難的一部分的人會不自重？真是豈有此理！」

話說到如此不顧臉面的地步也實在沒必要繼續，原本在公務上客套的主賓卻因閒談是譏諷客人或維護伴侶的名聲鬧得不歡而散。不消說，他們回到各自駐地，便被親密的人兒和同事好好唸叨了幾句。

「配載——我要是配載還好了！配載不能評審戰術模擬模型，我要抱着你睡覺。」拿着魯茲送來的一個戰術模擬模型看了三小時的羅嚴塔爾揉揉有點酸的眼睛，從托利斯坦的戰術模擬室的椅子上站起來迎接愛人，聽到自己被當成配載，他多少有點不平。

自從被過於熱情的同盟女兵在港口參觀，徹底倒了胃口的羅嚴塔爾在歡迎式後死都不出托利斯坦半步。大感頭痛的皮羅和貝根格倫試圖跟同盟紀律部隊理論，卻被滑溜溜的接待官員以「人權」爲由搪塞數次。

「會主動性騷擾女兵的危險配載就是你啊。」米達麥亞在腦海中勾勒出一個會亂走的貨櫃，正追着幾個女性以美麗的花瓣和大小各異的心形泡泡做攻勢，向她們討摸摸。

「豈有此理，怎麼啦？你氣得夠嗆？」

「嗯，我們本來就不是演習主力，他陰陽怪氣的進行各種譏諷，有意義嗎。還一個古板的姆萊，中學訓導主任？比斯達汀教官還廢！跟訓導主任一樣只會說常識，乾巴巴的。很難想像他是楊艦隊的參謀。」

「別跟他們認真，呐，這多少也算報應，不氣了，不氣。要是達斯提-艾登堡羅是個猴子，也確實得需要整天照本宣科的烏龜給他們降溫……戰術天才是沒錯，要是沒人提供常識性的意見的話，扭着屁股栽進黑洞也不一定。吶，在這裏呆着悶死了，陪我出去走走？」

「不行，我不要被一羣流着口水的瘋子追，我們就在食堂吃，然後直接去軍港安排的宿舍吧。至少軍港宿舍的浴室要舒服多了——」

「我完全贊同。」羅嚴塔爾點頭贊同。

他們並排離開戰術模擬室，羅嚴塔爾順手將評語和戰術模擬方案交給瑞肯道夫，拜託他轉交給主帥魯茲一級上將，順便關照阿姆斯道爾夫不要迷路的事宜，最後才用餐、休息。幾天後，登上怎麼改裝都趕不上新型戰艦性能強大，已經轉爲半禮賓用途的托利斯坦。

「現在這傢伙唯一一點好處就只有防禦和通訊能力了，遭遇海盜的話，硬扛著大喊救命什麼的還是沒問題。」羅嚴塔爾將指揮權交給承擔參謀職務的宋年菲爾斯，和米達麥亞在準備室，隨便看點附近星域的宇宙海盜活動報告。

「倒很『安定』，」飛快掃完報告，羅嚴塔爾不置可否，將這一小摞紙往桌面一丟，「但感覺不對。」

「嗯，我看他們是想讓我們幫忙解決麻煩事吶。」米達麥亞苦笑。

羅嚴塔爾搖頭：「紀律部隊不是沒有兵馬……他們單純想省錢罷了。民主政體審查預算案據說都各懷鬼胎，在野派和無腦的和平主義者會認爲軍費是浪費資財……吧。老兵的待遇⋯⋯唉。」

他習慣性地張開左臂，米達麥亞自動從辦公椅上起來挪進他的臂彎，還小聲問他要不要幫同盟紀律部隊這個忙。

「野貓戰術，與其擔心他們的火力不如擔心他們的陷阱還有地利，沒有熟悉這一帶的船長我不想接。」

「說得跟傭兵一樣。如果我們舉手之勞就能幫當地人解決點小問題，也算不錯，托利斯坦再舊也是旗艦，索敵、導航和火力還是足夠的。」

「雙璧特別保安公司？如果以傭兵保安公司的標準來看，托利斯坦和貝奧武夫可是了不得，會逼到其他企業沒活路，招惹私怨，還會成為奧貝斯坦那種人的眼中釘。」羅嚴塔爾側臉用鼻子蹭蹭米達麥亞。

「不好，我不喜歡，奧斯卡貓。」他轉頭，灰眼睛閃出憂慮，「不管怎樣，先見過楊元帥再說。」

「好，」他給米達麥亞攬在懷裏，像是保證似的用力抱緊緊，「肚子餓了，還睏。」

「奧斯卡貓，乖，我們去抓小鳥吃好不好？吱吱。」

奧斯卡貓用深深地呼吸和點頭來表示他是一頭乖乖的小貓，「喵咕」，他喉嚨深處發出贊同的聲音。

在艾爾-法西爾的軍港着陸的艦船只有10艘，能達成如此結果，還是宋年菲爾斯氣到滿臉通紅才爭取到的——「兩位閣下！同盟地區和帝國領地的關係很緊張，請別當作耳旁風！」

「宋年菲爾斯，你好好看管艦隊就行，麻煩你管理這麼小一支艦隊，也是有避免意外的用意。如何？」

羅嚴塔爾對下屬冷淡而有威嚴，他可以耐心地聽親近下屬抱怨，但只要作出決定就不容對方反駁。

經過一番艦船泊位和出入口岸的擾攘，只帶着最小限度衛兵的帝國雙璧和之前負責迎接他們的小艦隊指揮官，也是此次訪問地陪的敏茲面對面相見了。在雙璧眼裏，亞麻色頭髮的年輕人的學者氣遠超軍人氣，看起來很快會成爲學術之星。

「兩位元帥，非常榮幸。歡迎來艾爾-法西爾。」敏茲並不像很多老兵那樣難以擺脫軍隊的禮儀，他剛從戰艦上下來，就脫下臨時套上去的巡邏隊制服，露出縫上大學縮寫的深藍色帽衫，大步趕來握手，並沒有什麼莫名的軍禮、誇張的寒暄。

「敏茲博士，幸會。」

米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾也都沒穿軍服，但比敏茲要正式得多，這讓還像個大孩子的敏茲有點侷促，他抽回手後撓撓鼻尖，小聲說抱歉。隨後，敏茲邀請兩位先去港口的休息座談談「訪問須知」。

訪問須知？！在三人忙於落座時，羅嚴塔爾將狐疑的眼神丟給米達麥亞。

「我這樣很討嫌啦，但實在抱歉，楊的身體情況不是很好。」

敏茲的雙手放在帽衫的兜裏，從衣服外面看來就是個不斷蠕動，變換形態的怪異立體造型。由於說話者本身的糾結和顧慮，他的手指不斷絞纏，蠕動的形狀令羅嚴塔爾想起纏死祭司拉奧孔和兒子們的大蛇。

「所以……」

「第一，如果沒什麼特別的事，請聊些無關緊要的東西，越沒營養越好。比如，伊謝爾倫開放飼養寵物這種程度的話題——」

天啦，難死了。米達麥亞滿臉恐懼，他從來都對無聊話題沒什麼興趣，伊謝爾倫開放飼養寵物這種事在舊帝國就有，那些被基因改造的動物異形異狀，實在難看。要他說，伊謝爾倫要塞在居住區引入有限的幾種動物就好，至於「寵物」實在不必。「你說兩句」，他用膝蓋碰碰伴侶。

「拜託，楊的狀態有點差，如果講困難的內容他會很辛苦。上次有人來採訪他關於艾爾-法西爾的區議會選舉，結果楊就睡着了。」

「對某些趣味性的電視臺來說，慢放楊元帥——」羅嚴塔爾絞盡腦汁，挖出舊帝國時期貴族家小姐少爺們常用的無聊娛樂和興趣，想要趕緊把敏茲充滿例證的講座混過去。

「停！」敏茲發出一聲令周圍幾桌人都嚇了一驚的插話，他幾乎立刻察覺到自己的失態，捂着嘴巴倒在桌上，總算是躲開旁人責難的目光，幾分鐘後，才起來解釋說實在不是自己粗魯，而是楊接受不了「元帥」的尊稱，聽到之後就會情緒崩潰，無論是不想見人還是咬靠墊，他都不樂見。

「提督陷入那種狀態之後得花上兩天才能讓他好轉。實在抱歉，學校的課時和研究壓力不允許我的生活出現太多不可預測的事。幸虧今天沒課沒會，我才能提早兩小時起來應付提督拿出全身力氣死抱着不給走的『出遠門拒絕接受』。所以，真的拜託了。」

楊的養子對監護人有着超乎尋常的保護慾，停留在伊謝爾倫要塞的幾天裡他們已經對此略有耳聞，看起來，他們聽到的口風似乎不如實際情況來得嚴重。

並不想給敏茲帶來額外煩惱的米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾點頭。

經過細緻叮嚀，米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾總算可以動身，此時米達麥亞已經被如同老母雞一樣咯咯叫了一小時的敏茲吵得太陽穴突突直跳，他甚至想要穿上裝甲服和對方打一場，這年輕人身體健壯、反射靈敏，絕對是陸戰好手。真是多謝敏茲拖長的嘮叨，原本該在中午進行的拜訪愣是拖到了晚餐前後。

「提督！哎呀，提督，起來了啦！」

在海尼森大學艾爾-法西爾的職員餐廳，大名鼎鼎的軍事天才伏在餐檯上沉睡。敏茲保證他不會被打擾很久，但爲了避免睡過頭而失約，或是逼得兩位訪客「入侵」宿舍，楊決定早點兒到餐廳等着。尤利安跟他說自己下午三點多會到，他思前想後，三點正離開研究室到達餐廳，但楊根本沒想到尤利安說教太久導致訪客的車子四點鐘才駛進學校大門，枯坐一刻鐘不到他就開始打盹兒，最後直接睡着了。困窘的尤利安原本是打算進行主賓介紹，這會兒只好恢復他在少年時代的工作——叫睡着的提督起牀。

「唔——尤利安，再讓我多睡十分鐘，不，五分鐘就好……」楊的臉埋在厚厚的磚紅色毛圍巾內，他穿着灰底印花長夾克，衣服上的寄居蟹舉着鉗子，眼睛閃耀着狡猾的星星。

「提督！訪客就在您對面坐着哪！太失禮了……」

「啊？哎呀呀，」楊以一種緩慢的速度擡起身子，「抱歉……一時不慎就睡着了。兩位——喔，米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾提督——幸會，幸會。啊！帝國雙璧夫夫來的。」

米達麥亞撲哧撲哧地笑了，他看着穿得暖暖的楊，再看看窘迫的尤利安-敏茲：「喂，羅嚴塔爾，你也說幾句。」

——咕嚕，咕嚕咕嚕咕嚕嚕。

四人分別露出不同的微妙神情，正待寒暄的羅嚴塔爾以胃袋的哀鳴代替準備得當的談話，瞬間從優雅的紳士貴族變成失態的蠻人，他異色的虹膜和臉上凝滯的愕然相映成趣，效果比瞳色一致的人更怪異。楊趁這空檔，揉揉臉，裹圍巾，如釋重負，露出「總算不會怪在我頭上」的傻笑。

「真的餓壞了，楊、敏茲博士還有你，我們不如來看看菜單。」意外的事件讓帝國雙璧找到開啓無關話題的機會，原本苦於挖掘深埋於記憶底部的無聊事件的疾風之狼牽頭，四人立刻討論起食物來。由於帝國貨幣暫時在艾爾-法西爾不通行，為免沒有在當地銀行開戶的兩位帝國元帥付出極爲高額的兌換手續費，薪水最高、表面上最有錢的尤利安決定請所有人吃飯。楊本來說他付款，卻被尤利安以「你的退休金要做更重要的積蓄好好留着」爲由，堵了回去。

「職員食堂的師傅很有創新精神，大學特色天婦羅、洋蔥鯖魚發泡碎碎、頂級酸汁大阪燒（全素）都算是特色菜，配果味氣泡酒是大學職員下班時最愛點的食物。」敏茲慷慨地介紹著離經叛道，堪稱糟蹋食材和味蕾的菜式。

「敏茲博士，這些都是什麼魔怪的食物……」羅嚴塔爾努力不要再作出其他古怪的表情，但其他三個人都發現了，他的臉頰抽了好幾下。

「富有創新精神的盡心製作呢，羅嚴塔爾元帥，不如就讓隨機大神來照顧我們的胃口。」說罷，看到帝國雙璧根本沒能講出任何有營養的內容的敏茲心滿意足地去食堂的點餐檯。

「兩位有何貴幹？」趁尤利安去叫餐，楊努力保持清醒地看著他們，「如兩位所見……」

「閣下爲什麼不留在軍中，而是非要從事不太擅長的工作？」米達麥亞好奇。

面前這個比他大一歲的人情緒和身體狀況都不好，現在天氣根本不冷，楊卻裹着無疑是舒適無比的厚圍巾，他的長夾克也過於厚實，看起來是深秋才需要穿着的衣服。他頂着濃重的黑眼圈，面色蠟黃，大學雖然是個可以避開紛爭的場所，但這體制似乎在壓榨他旺盛的精力。

史學工作講求「有多少材料說多少話」和「竭澤而漁」，楊每每在學術寫作時夾雜過多沒有史料支持的個人議論和臆測，常年在軍中形成的以「對抗方案」爲主導的思維方式絕非一朝一夕可以變化，這讓他的史學研究之路走得比一般人艱辛數倍，也讓他周圍的所有學者頭痛。當尤利安以兼職獲取史學和圖書館學的學士（榮譽）學位，並且在三年內完成史學博士時，楊還是博士候選人。

「啊，這是夙願，或者說，怨念吧。就算不擅長，我也想完成學業，儘管非常難，」楊疲憊地笑着，「米達麥亞提督——」

蜜色頭髮的米達麥亞比楊還要年輕一歲，但他看起來要比楊快活、健壯得多。在他看來，楊現在就像個因爲執念纔沒被送去冥府的遊魂，只要博士論文完成，一定會以極快的速度衰弱下去，長期臥牀，或是離開人世。他被自己陰暗的想法和楊惡化的健康和精神狀態激發的強烈情感噎住喉嚨，完全無法回答楊的提問。

「抱歉，這個請允許在下來介紹。陛下向您致意，想看看閣下是否有興趣以訪問學者的身份，去費沙的帝國人文社科學院訪問一學期。大公殿下……想知道您目前的情況有沒有需要改善的，比如，是否有必要順便去做細緻的身體檢查？」看到伴侶因驚訝導致的情緒波動一時失語，羅嚴塔爾抓起他的手，輕柔地捏着手掌安撫，代他回答。

「我想先完成博士論文，至於身體狀況……不如說因爲能夠爲老兵提供治療的機構不足，而一般的醫院又不願意收治老兵，因爲財政結算總是會比普通國民的健康保險遲一季……如果陛下願意過問這件事，倒是很好的。啊，尤利安回來了。」楊尷尬地轉了個話題，「報紙和新聞一直說您兩位並非普通朋友，看起來我以老夫老夫來稱呼，也不算過分啊？」

他們相視而笑，指着特意穿上的情侶裝。

菜式的口味都很棒。連半點傳統菜式的意味都不沾，職員食堂的大廚將亂七八糟的材料混雜在一起，做出足以取悅羅嚴塔爾那刁鑽的味蕾的不明菜式。說不明，是因為侍者推車來送餐時，容器內不是出現炸成一大塊的金色餅，就是灑了藍色糖粉的不明塊狀物，要麼就是一鍋呈現黑褐色的湯汁。米達麥亞看著面前的食物，只好以蹩腳的同盟通用語提問這些到底是什麼。

羅嚴塔爾和米達麥亞面對色、香、味俱不一般的餐點有點食不甘味，原本應該充斥著無聊的懷舊套話的便餐充斥著沉重的寧靜。這位軍事天才的生命和神智似乎在急速消退，而導致這種急速消退的並不單純是精神和情緒的疾病。

「敏茲先生，這樣……是不行的。」狠狠地嚥下一口炸香菇，羅嚴塔爾嚴肅，近乎嚴厲地看着以養子身份承擔楊的監護人的青年。

「我知道。」

「……去伊謝爾倫吧，楊。」米達麥亞看着尤利安，「如果您想跟去也沒問題。出入境記錄什麼的我們都有預案，一切都無需擔心。如果有顧慮不跟我們回去遊覽，兩位留在伊謝爾倫也沒問題，想要攜帶什麼資料都好，大型數據庫的硬體帶走也沒關係，托利斯坦上有足夠的配載。楊元帥，這個世界是向着好的方向發展的，請無論如何……相信這一點。帝國政府會支付相關一切費用。」

與想要最大限度利用楊威利的政治價值的艾爾-法西爾、對楊威利的研究能力備感懷疑卻想要利用他申請無數研究經費的大學，伊謝爾倫要塞當中有熟識

關心楊威利和足以保護他的朋友，對楊一直抱有好奇和善意的帝國軍方也不介意為他提供臨時的避風港和庇護所。無論如何，懸掛在航道中央的鐵球、完全不自然的產物是楊足以收穫安全感的所在。

「提督……楊提督……我們回家吧？」

也許是帶着顫抖的尤利安的聲音，也許是艾爾-法西爾當時那陰沉的天際，或者是楊在混亂的思緒中捕捉到米達麥亞下意識扯扯羅嚴塔爾的袖子，幫他吃下不愛吃的炸茄子的細微愛意，當兩天後托利斯坦起飛，在途中經歷了有驚無險，由宇宙中三個最爲出色的用兵家指揮的海盜剿滅戰，安然在伊謝爾倫入港時，有兩個攜帶大批行李的不明隨員。

提督，到家了。


	6. 吊人 HANGED MAN

宇宙艦隊有兩個辦公處，一個位於軍港，距離各艦隊停泊區位置幾乎相同，是個一看就不甚舒適的形態如八爪魚一般鋪開的五層樓，坐鎮的最高長官是沃夫岡-米達麥亞一級上將，爲人寬厚公正，一句話便可令千軍萬馬心甘情願跟隨他作戰。位於奧丁市中心的另外一部分，則與統帥本部和軍務省並列，形成一個不完美的等邊三角形，中間有令人心曠神怡的庭院，被認爲是帝都勝景之一，顯示自高登巴姆大帝登基以來對軍隊武力的重視和軍人在歷次討伐叛黨的戰役中帶來的榮耀，爲這裏的美景更增加一番銳氣的，則是長官奧斯卡-馮-羅嚴塔爾一級上將，由他代表艦隊司令部和軍務省、統帥本部周旋，再狡猾的對手也別想討到半點便宜。

一般而言，兩位一級上將應該爲了爭權奪勢將宇宙艦隊的具體事務折騰得動彈不得，但目前，據升職無望但也無需擔心飯碗的庶務職員傳聞，兩位長官恨不得將他們的辦公室之間搭建穿越異空間的通道以便隨時見面、傾談還有……進行什麼在上班時間處於禁忌的親密交流吧。

但這只不過是庶務職員們瘋狂的想像罷了，上班時間，兩位長官是貨真價實嚴格的工作狂。

「法倫海特上將，在上一輪模擬戰當中的失誤，我想聽聽您的解釋。」米達麥亞放下幼校生送來的咖啡。

阿達貝爾特-馮-法倫海特是不久前才歸降到公爵麾下的將領，儘管並未在轉換陣營後獲得重大的武勳，卻仍然隨不少元帥府內的中將一道獲得升任上將。爲了平息一早位於羅嚴克拉姆公爵麾下諸位將領之間慢慢出現的「凡是歸降投效者，軍階的晉升就格外迅速」的牢騷，拿出實績是必要的。然而事與願違，法倫海特在最近的一次模擬戰中榮獲「戰損最高」的不名譽獎杯，成為一級上將們密切關注的對象。他的作戰不僅沒有撲滅牢騷，倒給流言添了一把柴，也讓自己手下的軍官抬不起頭來。

在正式開會檢討演習得失之前，米達麥亞會請每位提督來談談，法倫海特是第一次。

「實在抱歉，撤退時拖慢了整個艦隊的運行，間接導致中盤戰線崩潰。」水色頭髮的提督的表情沒有任何波動，仍然溫和、沈穩，他似乎既不覺得困窘，也不覺得抱愧。

米達麥亞治軍嚴格，他沒有預計新同僚的態度會客氣、疏遠到這地步。法倫海特據說出身「貧窮」帝國騎士家庭，投身行伍是因為少年時家裡的財政狀況幾乎達到揭不開鍋的窘境。但從他的觀察和羅嚴塔爾家族那四通八達的情報網的消息綜合來看，阿達貝爾特-馮-法倫海特父系家族是形式上的貴族，即帝國騎士，母系則有點來頭，是有爵位的貴族之家的旁支，教養良好，家境殷實。以夫婦倆的財富和教養，將兒子培養得舉止、言談均優雅得體算是順理成章，法倫海特的表現正是如此，他甚至很可能在成長的某個階段待在貴族之家，貴族出身的軍官的一份冷淡自然而然地從身上散發出來，完全不像是特意為之。「賊軍」當中唯一被羅嚴克拉姆公爵主動延攬的將官絕對不是庸才，但帥府內沒有廢物，恃才而驕也太不合時宜。明明剛被納入麾下，多少丟掉那些沒用的禮節和帶點高傲的舉止，表現得更能融入以平民氣息為主的將官當中不是很好？在檢討戰果時，提前約見已經算是給足成績差的提督面子，輕描淡寫的回答無法不令米達麥亞產生「這人在敷衍」的想法——果然，進入軍隊就是為了混飯吃？

疾風之狼按捺火氣，用略微低沉的聲音提問：「一個艦隊的半數被對方的機動部隊在一小時內消滅六成，請說服我這僅僅是『行動遲緩』。卿在撤退時是如何配置資源的？」

「下官會認真檢討本次演習得失。」如果法倫海特有異議，或者難言之隱，他絕對是成功地將它們覆蓋在平靜的神色下，一點也沒讓幾乎爆發的米達麥亞看出來。

「24小時內給我初稿，我們一起檢討。」

「是！」年紀略長的上將起身行禮，以無懈可擊的姿態離開辦公室。

門靜靜地關上了，米達麥亞出了長長一口氣，一拳砸向沙發靠墊——這可憐的傢俱自打他幾個月前成為這裡的新主人就默默承受他的脾氣，實在運道差。他起身轉去辦公桌邊，拿出個人通訊終端撥通熟悉的號碼。遇見如此冥頑不靈的下屬，狼寶撒嬌抱怨兩句算是可以理解的嘛——吱吱。

「沃夫岡，」羅嚴塔爾的面容出現在視窗上，「我等一下還有個會，只有五分鐘，怎麼了。」

這是身邊有下屬的暗示。

「你有法倫海特的資料嗎？什麼沒用的都行……不如說，越沒用越好。」

「沒用的我也不知道啊——上次演習他做得不錯，少有前線提督會以自己的艦隊掩護情況更差的友軍撤退。另外，艦隻編列略欠完美，至於其他評價⋯⋯暫時不方便講。瑞肯道夫，把我的評價草稿發給米達麥亞提督一份拷貝。」羅嚴塔爾急匆匆地關閉私人通訊。

不錯？

米達麥亞帶着少許愕然坐在辦公椅上。他重新打開戰術模擬記錄，參閱羅嚴塔爾傳來的評審觀看，恍然大悟。「法倫海特需要被緊緊盯着」這意見是從統帥本部傳過來的，自己明明對掌管統帥本部的那傢伙毫無認同，卻輕而易舉受到對方影響？要是羅嚴塔爾沒在開會，就能好好給自己解解「毒」呢。

到了下午四點，米達麥亞斷了在下班之前和羅嚴塔爾通話的念想，反而是阿姆斯道爾夫轉達來一個從家裏來的消息——羅嚴塔爾家的執事拜託沃夫岡先生取「貨」。

「沃夫岡先生不是很喜歡吃甜甜的蜂蜜蓮子銀耳羹？要拿到的菌種是在高輻射環境下培育的珍品，若不是我們老早就認識，他可不會只讓我簽署一份『不流散、不盈利、僅供私人培養、私人食用』的合約便免費送我。真是麻煩沃夫岡先生啦。」執事滿臉堆笑，就差舉手摸摸米達麥亞的腦袋了。

「那位先生在耍賴喔。」阿姆斯道爾夫在通話結束後牢騷。他對一切帶有接頭性質的事都抱有本能的反感，和從未見過的陌生人在不熟悉的地方約好時間交收物品簡直就是惡夢，經過第三者轉達信息更是增添了找不到人或者和錯誤的人胡亂寒暄而被斥罵的風險。如果走錯路，一夜都找不到約會地點，豈不是持久的惡夢！

米達麥亞早就知道阿姆斯道爾夫遇到「探路」相關的事情就會陷入夾雜恐懼和迴避的情緒風暴，看到他垮著一張臉，打算說點什麼打斷值得信任的副官的不負責任腦補：「我知道，但那可是將羅嚴塔爾當作自己的侄子照顧長大的老執事，他會提出這要求想必是無計可施。別擔心我這些勤務以外的閒事，你下一次定向『越野』測驗是在什麼時候？」

「昨天，已經合格了！」阿姆斯道爾夫露出得意的神色，完全忘了他早晨的時候就和長官報過喜。

下班後，米達麥亞按照執事的字條去距離海鷲一條街區外鑽石創意藝術中心的前庭花園噴水池邊，和名爲「白紗裙紳士」的菌種培養者接頭。這位從未謀面的業餘菌種培育大師答應將一種稀有品真菌送給執事栽培。至於羅嚴塔爾的安排？瑞肯道夫不無遺憾地說「閣下已經訂了工作餐」，會稍稍加班一段時間，再去海鷲和他共飲。

農業育種是投入大，成功率低下的行業，羅嚴克拉姆公爵執政以來大力支持這種造福農人的事業，一切都在向好的方向發展呐！他坐進公務車，讓司機載他去海鷲。剩下的路他更願意和衛兵自己走。

為著退伍軍人和現役軍人都能便利地享用服務，軍官俱樂部「海鷲」座落於都市區相當繁華的地方，周圍都是商店、機構，沒有對夜間噪音沒什麼忍耐度的民宅。鑽石創意藝術中心是個以推動前衛表演藝術和前衛設計出版機構的四層小樓，在暮色沉沉的傍晚，絕大多數排練室、辦公室都暗了燈，剩下一兩個房間亮著，從窗上印出忙碌來往的人影。米達麥亞在藝術中心的前庭找到一張看起來沒那麼髒的長椅坐下。雖然隨著春天的到來，天氣越來越好，在傍晚時分枯坐於長椅上等人，還是一件四面透風、涼颼颼的事，他允許衛兵在自己附近散步取暖，自己則抱著胳膊期望「白紗裙紳士」早點到。還好，坐下沒多久，一個肩挎墨綠色布包的男子就在前庭花園入口探頭探腦，他身材瘦高，看起來有點年紀，穿著灰色的帽衫，帽子拉得很低，帶著一個防止花粉入侵黏膜引發花粉症的大口罩，花白的頭髮從兜帽的縫隙鑽出來幾撮，下身穿一條粉色的窄腿吊腳帆布褲，腳上是灰色半舊帆布鞋，確實有農夫的味道。

米達麥亞站起來，向看起來有點閃縮的人招手。

「請問⋯⋯您是『切葉蟻朱利安』拜託來取菌種的先生？」那人看起來有點想逃，但似乎對衛兵有點顧忌，還是推開前庭漂亮的蘭草紋鐵門進來了，他聲音沙啞尖厲，頗為緊張。

「我就是⋯⋯咳咳，那個、那個，『蓮子狐狸』信差，您衣服上這白蘑菇真好看。」

「它叫『竹蓀』，」白紗裙紳士糾正，從墨綠色、印著幾隻肥竹筍寶寶和「熊貓農夫合作社」字樣的可愛布袋中拿出乳白色的容器，「這是菌種，請儘快、平安送給切葉蟻朱利安，真是感激不盡。」

換做別人可能不太了解，但米達麥亞從容器的一角露出布袋的時候，他就知道那是什麼。放在手裡的，是將已經開封軍用醫療敷料的無菌包裝殼。白紗裙紳士顯然有寫門路將這種幾乎不會流出軍港的容器廢物利用，不管是誰，交出包裝時都不太仔細，在圓柱形的兩個頂面，噴印的舷號只是草草塗了兩筆，隱約可見。米達麥亞笑著輕輕將盒子轉個角度，藉著路燈的光芒，便從圓柱側面的標記浮雕輕易讀出了艦船的名字，稱不上新款，也許是最符合那位降將身分的艦名：「亞斯古雷」。

「不管您是誰，陪我去海鷲喝一杯，怎麼樣？」米達麥亞露出小小的虎牙笑了，「這瓶子來頭不小，不如說說是那個軍官、士官還是醫護送給你用的？」

高個兒遲疑了，他想了想，搖搖頭，舉起一隻細長的手指：「『海鷲』⋯⋯去到之後我就麻煩大啦，實在不想去，請等我五分鐘。」

紳士先生果然在五分鐘之內跑了回來，他顯然對這一帶非常熟悉，米達麥亞不記得來路上見過食肆、超市，但白紗裙紳士竟然能在五分鐘之內找到可以提供即制熱食和飲料！他手中拿著兩罐限量版啤酒，一罐黑麥香料啤酒，一罐樹莓口味啤酒，還有放在紙袋裡的兩份冒著熱氣的「翁記」煎蛋餅捲烤香腸。米達麥亞道聲謝謝，拉開黑麥啤酒的拉環往嘴裡灌。

「閣下怎麼會認識切葉蟻朱利安？」白紗裙紳士拽下自己的黑色大口罩，又把兜帽往後推了推，露出水色的頭髮和眼睛和有點充血的臉頰，顯然尷尬得了不得。

「⋯⋯法倫海特？！」米達麥亞瞠目結舌，「切葉蟻朱利安其實是那個，羅嚴塔爾家的老執事，然後⋯⋯其實是我們都很饞嘴，所以⋯⋯你千萬別就此不理他，老人家顧羅嚴塔爾家宅已經很辛苦了，培養蘑菇確實是他的愛好。」

他穿著一級上將的軍服對著下屬自稱是狐狸信差，而明明應該是在瘋狂加班寫報告的下屬竟然換了套荒誕的休閒裝出來給他送菌種。雙份的尷尬撕開了他們在上班時間掛著的表情面具，一時間實在找不到除了談論切葉蟻朱利安之外的話題，而談論的速度又如同「疾風」一般終結，從沒想過會在下班時間碰面的人們只好以飲酒來填補尷尬的空白。

「那個——到時候裝備檢查怎麼辦？」

「朱利安移栽之後會給容器還我，他從沒出過岔子。我知道他似乎是在為某個貴族服務，還真沒料到竟然是羅嚴塔爾元帥家的執事先生。這次菌種的良性突變到多少拜內戰所賜，小亞斯古雷航行過好幾個輻射值達到危險的區域⋯⋯」

小亞斯古雷嗎？看起來法倫海特很愛惜旗艦。米達麥亞聽著就微微彎起嘴角。這細微的表情變化讓法倫海特意識到自己說了些不算合宜，容易招致誤會的話，只好舉起啤酒罐，猛喝起來。當然，他更想聊的東西關係到自己在元帥麾下處境，也就是此次演習檢討和抗辯，但會不會招致米達麥亞的反感呢？他並不確定。

審慎是法倫海特的優點，不過他畢竟算是猛將。跟搶命一樣喝光莓果淡啤酒之後，他做出破釜沈舟的決心，咬緊牙關：「閣下，下官對於戰損和撤退效率一事，有額外的情況想報告。」

米達麥亞仰著脖子喝酒，他點點頭。

「下官撤退延誤，是因為友軍撤離速度太快，下官實在做不出將補給艦隊暴露在前線的行為！在緊急狀態下的艦隻編列一定令閣下失望，請期待下次下官的表現。公爵閣下很慷慨——但是如果實戰中友軍還這樣，一定會影響整體戰果。」即使如此，法倫海特還是沒說出任何拖他後腿的人的人名。

「好人過分了，為什麼不說出那個撤離速度很慢的傢伙的名字？是因為擔心遭到排擠嗎？」

「不，我不認為有報出來的必要。」法倫海特搖頭，「他儘可以認為自己很聰明，以後的演習他也儘可以如此。」

「沒有這道理，我想要查也很容易，可以看作小事。但就長遠而言，也許會助長壞小子的氣焰。在軍階一致的同僚之間，若你不發起同袍之間的霸凌投訴案，我就不會主動調查，記他一筆，放過那傢伙對我們的組織發展真的是好事嗎？」

「是，閣下。」

「你是太寬厚，還是太高傲呢？那小子可是不會手下留情的。我也預料不到他會不會在共同評議時繼續抓著這一點來責難你，欺負新人絕對是惡習，但你也知道，軍隊這種組織，改不了的。」

「喔，那他可以試試看。」法倫海特在打開他手中略為不那麽燙口的香腸包紙之前回答。

幾分鐘內，咀嚼聲代替了乾巴巴的交談。米達麥亞對甚少在奧丁見到的小食頗為讚賞，煎蛋餅當中半生不熟的洋蔥碎配上一點點黃芥末和胡椒，讓餅和香腸的味道更加濃郁。羅嚴塔爾雖然不會對這味道食不下咽，卻不會主動找人一起吃，顯然，法倫海特的口味頗為平民化。

「我家就在這附近，是當年為了表現陛下的仁慈修造的高級公宅群，瑪琳道夫家、利典海姆家還有布朗胥白克家都出了錢。附近各處偏巷、街道的好玩物件，廉價小吃我都知道。我升任校官之後就出錢補足發展價，買下那宅子，在貧窮貴族當中算運道不錯。某位『平民』倒像是自小被人寵大的，照顧其他單位就好像背了個天大包袱。」

「哼，遇到一個不吃他這一套的，那傢伙死得比誰都快。他在士官學校的『優異紀錄』還真是讓人沒眼看。在羅嚴塔爾那所謂『不值一提』、『平淡無奇』的布陣面前，他褲子都不知道輸丟了幾次。」

「他跟羅嚴塔爾一級上將同屆？這不就是說——他是學長？」

「去他的學長學弟，如今我在前他在後活該被罵。就他會挑人！他是看你第一次參與元帥府演習，會多點顧忌，才想出這麼一招符合他『特色』的坑人手腕。別說艦隊戰，就算是在樓裡看到真正的厲害角色，他都只會夾著尾巴提前十米躲進另外一條走廊。」米達麥亞吃飯時不介意講話，在完全屬於公務之外的場合更是如此，他不怕嗆到，一邊說話一邊快速地吃著熱呼呼的香腸煎蛋餅，還非常滿足地咂咂嘴。

「哈，您喜歡這個？下次帶您去這附近的食街，那裏有好多平民小食、來自各星域的背包客。」

「那可真是求之不得，整天去優雅的約會地點也實在是會膩的。」米達麥亞吃完最後一口，打了個嗝，突然接上了好幾句之前的話題，「說起討厭鬼、麻煩友⋯⋯某個頗為知名的可有和你『打招呼』？」

「了不得，」水色的眼睛露出些許銳氣和慍怒，「麻煩友的走卒最近在軍港來來去去，好笑的是每次借廁所都在我的辦公室所在那層，去十幾次都照舊迷路。」

「羅嚴塔爾在軍部那邊的辦公室也有這種待遇呢。」米達麥亞搖搖頭，「無怪你不喜歡去海鷲⋯⋯但總不好從來不去啊，下次我請酒，記得賞光。」

法倫海特一邊點頭一邊啃最後一塊蛋餅：「我以為您不會在意⋯⋯想說不如就硬忍下來，等到集體評議會再對付他。」

「別這樣，那小子和其他人都不會領情，麻煩友還會覺得你越發可疑。你知道我這邊多一堆眼睛幫忙看⋯⋯又刁鑽苛刻、又善於發現壞小子的小九九。呐，聊太久，那傢伙來了。」

遠處，有個瘦高的身影不疾不徐地走向他們，米達麥亞當著剛剛熟識不久的提督露出很少在外人面前露出的甜度200%的笑，儘管還穿著軍裝，他卻下意識地向前伸直兩條稱不上長的腿踢踢，急切地期待那人的到來。

「嗚！要加倍尷尬了！」白紗裙紳士連聲叫苦，他從長椅上跳起來戴上大口罩，拉低兜帽想要跑，「閣下千萬別忘了將菌種今天內交給朱利安！」

「別想走，那傢伙會吃醋以為我偷偷和別人幽會的。」米達麥亞舉起手抓住他的胳膊，將法倫海特拽回來坐下，「嘿嘿，電燈泡就做全套吧，您的報告跟著其他壞傢伙一起交就好啦。那個盒子，朱利安用完之後按照老樣子還你，裝備檢查可是軍務省和統帥本部的活兒！」


	7. 愚人 THE FOOL

茶几上擺著一個灰綠色信封，邊緣壓花的信封中央，是以深紫色墨水寫就的工整字跡：奧斯卡-馮-羅嚴塔爾和沃夫岡-米達麥亞。反轉信封，深紫色的火漆上是蘭花印章。

米達麥亞當天加班，十一點鐘走進家門的時候只是順手打開信箱而已，竟然就掏出一封不知道是在什麼神秘的時間丟進去的信。

「哎呀呀，了不得。」羅嚴塔爾早就到家了，穿著一件暖橙色的浴袍擦頭髮，他拿起茶几上的信封嘖嘖稱歎，「火漆的紋樣是蘭花呐——是吉爾菲艾斯寫的信封吧，看起來有乖乖地練字。」

信封裡面是一張壓花的樸實卡片。羅嚴塔爾看到字跡就忍不住笑，說恐怕是選用特製的打字機、專人設計僅限客戶使用的字體、製作字模，精選墨水帶，不厭其煩地鑲嵌、調試之後一個字母一個字母打出來的——「是貴族女子表達出相當親切熟悉的姿態。」

「準備這種打印機不麻煩嗎？這也是私人邀請，那些貴人都不用手寫信？」米達麥亞給信封放下，更衣洗手，他覺得這特製打印機的工夫簡直就是浪費時間。

「跟陌生男子嗎？寫情書時會用，你很想看？」羅嚴塔爾眨眨眼，張開手臂討抱抱。

「那種東西，你之前見過就好。」米達麥亞自認為與羅嚴塔爾的交往讓他在貴族常識方面有了些進步，沒想到仍然被打趣，氣鼓鼓地反駁著走到他身邊，沒有回應張開的雙臂，而是從側面發起進攻，用「狼寶啃」咬咬伴侶的面頰來阻止他繼續打趣。

自然兩人都倒在沙發上，羅嚴塔爾一隻手舉得很高，手裡拿著賀卡。

格林華德女伯爵在短短幾行字當中衷心對帝國雙璧長久以來對小熊健康狀況的關注和在軍部的幫助表示感謝，還以超乎尋常的客氣姿態徵求他們的意見，邀請他們前往弗洛伊丁山莊欣賞精心培育，好不容易開始呈現出最美麗時段的蘭花溫室。念及兩位元帥「公務繁忙」，皇帝的姐姐慷慨允許他們可以選擇一個月之內的任何一個週末到訪。

米達麥亞露齒而笑：「心臟移植手術看來做得不錯，真希望他早點康復，恢復現役。上次見還軟綿綿地躺在床上，臉白得跟床單有得一比，想伸手拽拽我的時候，感覺手指尖都發青。」

「軍部和政務那邊會變成熱鍋螞蟻吧。」羅嚴塔爾冷笑，「說起來，今天上午和那個奧貝斯坦開會，他暗示因傷休長假的軍官應該以不適任的原則強制除役，節省開支。結果今晚就拿到邀請函，巧合到令人覺得耐人尋味呐。雖說奧貝斯坦消息靈通，但弗洛伊丁山莊可算不上是個『尋常』的觸手能伸進去四處探查的地方。」

「你說的這個場面，還有軍務尚書的小小情報專線滲透進山莊領地的可能真討厭，憲兵有權查清這件事，不如我去跟克斯拉談談。至於會議上的問題，你怎麼回應他。現役的傷員數據需要整理，我提前要準備什麼不？嗯，還有，今晚上還要在家加班嗎？」整個人都趴在仰面躺倒在沙發上的羅嚴塔爾身上嘟著嘴，米達麥亞還是在認真思考。

倒是躺在下面那位不僅覺得胸悶、重壓，還覺得身上越來越熱，再這樣下去別說「加班」，恐怕連臥室都不想去便要開始春宵一刻。他努力地將雙手扶著沙發，像拔蘿蔔一樣，努力給自己往腦袋所在的方向拔，好不容易依靠在沙發的一側扶手上，低頭看滿臉疲憊的米達麥亞抱著他的腰，隔著襯衫用圓潤的臉頰蹭他的肚子。

「拿出各種條款來跟他辯論，而且還挖出軍務省在內閣權力過大的幾個案例來質疑他不務正業。與其抵禦，不如主動製造麻煩進攻那傢伙的弱點，如果他想要在御前討論，更加求之不得。再說了，人事和退伍軍人部哪有精力處理這一單。偏要讓他的想法停在自己腦子裏，或者漚爛在尚書辦公室，荼毒他的好跟班，臉皮比他還厚的菲爾納。今晚不工作，怎麼？想喝一杯？」羅嚴塔爾覺得嘴唇發乾，聲音沙啞，他伸手揉亂米達麥亞的頭髮，聽著對方不滿意地哼哼幾下，回答自己：

「想開著暗暗的燈，吃冰鎮的蜂蜜銀耳蓮子羹夜宵。那傢伙是明擺著針對小熊？」

羅嚴塔爾點頭：「先來回信。這週太急，下週末吧？再遲就有點失禮。」

「嗯，下週末。會用貓爪寫花體字的貓寶負責寫回信。」

「你寫信封，明天抽空讓德洛伊傑那幾個上將去送，皮羅出身貴族，更方便些。別派更低級的人送信——你的副官軍階太低，保不準就要吃閉門羹。至於額外的謝禮，從酒窖裡找一小瓶限量版的新葡萄酒送給他好了。」

說完，羅嚴塔爾跟著米達麥亞去他們的小餐室，執事下班前給美味的甜點冰在冰箱，就是為了不喜歡被打擾甜蜜生活的僱主可以不費力地享用美食。額外的夜宵雖說還是以軍務為起點，慢慢地過渡到彼此發牢騷抱怨不省心的下屬和令人看著就煩的同僚的性格和舉止上，最後開始舔舔遊戲，從餐室依偎著去浴室，然後滾到床上，以至於次日又只能用「齊齊從樓梯上摔下來」做藉口掩飾。

德洛伊傑將回信送抵沒多久，米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾辦公室便收到正式請柬以便兩人的副官進行日程安排。在接下來的兩週內，米達麥亞整理出校官、將官因傷病休假療養的名單，從未來十年的將官選拔和人事替換的角度，和羅嚴塔爾共同駁斥奧貝斯坦頗有深意的「因傷退役」草案，甚至不惜動用越來越難得用上的「直接提請御前裁斷」的權力，逼得奧貝斯坦同意重新考慮軍階、服役年限的限制——顯然，他不想把這件事鬧到御前。

暫時獲得勝利的雙璧在週五提前下班，前往距離都城中心有六小時車程的山莊。他們在溫帶夏初夜晚微寒的空氣中經過兩道檢查，跨進開了半扇門的會客小屋時，已經是晚上九點鐘。

燈亮著，主人之一坐在為身形高大的使用者特別改造的輪椅裡等他們，他有點疲憊，漫不經心地斜靠著椅背，似乎等了好一會兒。護士看到客人進門，小聲叮囑患者幾句，為他披上一個小小的毛線毯，悄聲無息離開房間。

「氣色不錯，移植手術看起來很成功呀。」顧不上摘下披風，脫下外套，米達麥亞就急步穿過門廳走向被他昵稱為小熊的帝國大公。

「抱歉！米達麥亞元帥，請留步。」在他身後追趕的是剛剛退下的護士，原來他從大公殿下離開，是為了阻截訪客進行一輪消毒。

蜜色頭髮的元帥和穿將短髮染成亮藍色的護士都很尷尬，後者讓侍從接過元帥的外套和披風送去消毒櫃，自己從壁櫥取出小巧的光線和消毒劑噴霧，讓米達麥亞元帥徹底衛生一把。消毒過程剛結束，疾風之狼衝進會客室，留下手捧鮮花和酒的羅嚴塔爾。

「怎麼樣，殿下的身體還沒恢復？」他只能沒話找話，應付護士——難道從事護理工作的人員不是應該避免染髮或是其他裝飾嗎？

「殿下手術算是成功，但免疫系統還沒能完全回復正常指數，小心駛得萬年船，可不能讓他感染了。」護士接過酒和花朵，「抱歉，元帥，花束只能處理掉，酒倒是沒問題。」

「算是成功是什麼意思？莫非手術時有什麼意外？」羅嚴塔爾聽著護士言不由衷的話，心中升起不祥的感覺，「帶花來是我們欠考慮，請隨意處置。」

「不是嚴重問題，殿下的凝血能力比較差，手術時多用了幾包備用血。這些花真漂亮——送去給衛隊，也好讓那幾個鬼祟傢伙知道有帝國雙璧的關注！完成消毒了，非常抱歉，妨礙閣下訪友的好興致。」

羅嚴塔爾進去的時候，看到有點虛弱的吉爾菲艾斯正在米達麥亞的幫助下坐回輪椅，看起來是忍不住站起來抱抱可稱作「哥哥」的米達麥亞。

「怎樣，慢慢來，別太勉強自己了。」米達麥亞溫柔地哄著小熊。

——啊，不爽，明明只有自己能抱的珍寶竟然給毛頭熊寶佔到便宜，羅嚴塔爾腹誹。

「好多了，只是醫生說即使進行長期康復運動也頂多恢復到普通人的八成水平。」小熊難得地笑得勉強，最後還下意識彆嘴，可見心裡實在不舒服。

米達麥亞有點鼻酸。平心而論，在帝國的將官當中，他和羅嚴塔爾在一對一肉搏戰上認定無法取勝的就只有受傷前的吉爾菲艾斯。現在，比他們年輕9歲的年輕人不能跑太快、太久，持槍瞄準時手臂會無法控制地震顫，連連續進行三小時的案頭工作都有些困難。奧丁大神是在嫉妒年輕的英雄嗎？

明明就不是奧丁大神所為——他內心的某個角落深埋著這樣的想法。

「能恢復就好，小熊不要心急。」他彎腰，安慰地撫摸著吉爾菲艾斯的後背，另一隻手不著痕跡地掐站在他身後的羅嚴塔爾的手，後者竟然偷摸他的屁股！明明小熊就是個對男性毫無興趣的人，哪裡來的吃飛醋啊？

「我真的很像熊嗎？為什麼醫護、安妮和米達麥亞提督都這樣說。」小熊嘟著嘴，臉色微紅，他有點想揉揉米達麥亞豐密的頭髮，看起來明明很好摸。平常就算再怎樣親近，米達麥亞也不會來到如此近前安慰他，機會實在難得。動手之前偷眼看看，了不得！羅嚴塔爾就在身旁，還伸出一隻手在米達麥亞身後，想也知道是在宣示主權。

「復健不能急，醫護值得信任嗎？」羅嚴塔爾接過話頭，促狹地看他一眼。

「醫生、護士都是從萊因哈特大人的醫生團隊中分出來的，醫術沒問題。我、我可沒有想偷摸⋯⋯嗚！不如我們還是去看看安妮小姐忙得怎麼樣了，我也不想丟她一個人在小廚房太久。」吉爾菲艾斯心虛地鬆手，也含糊地沒有直接回答羅嚴塔爾的問題。

他引領米達麥亞、羅嚴塔爾從會客的小屋離開，延封閉的玻璃走廊前往山莊的另外一棟小樓。延著走廊，他們看到被維護得鬱鬱蔥蔥的花卉和樹木，即使深夜，也有花朵靜靜地綻放，散發出清幽的香氣。小樓有兩層，看起來是正式的會客樓，從地板、牆飾到陳設都增加莊嚴的氛圍，偶爾也能看到翼獅強有力的翅膀隱藏在枝葉捲曲纏繞的花卉裝飾的角落。看起來，性格有些彆扭的皇帝最終還是了解到摯友和至親之間不渝的愛情，對他們的交往予以祝福。

「綠色森林」夫人對廚藝的喜愛和對愛人健康的關注讓她長時間地逗留在廚房調配各種味道、營養俱全的食物，因此，說這裡是女主人的戰場也不為過。當主賓邁進廚房的門口，套上圍裙和套袖時，他們就被各種或厚重或清新的香味包圍了。黑森林蛋糕、莓果布丁、橙皮檸檬餅乾等甜品必不可缺的原料的香氣幾乎可以具象化為城牆，層層環繞著安妮羅傑：「歡迎兩位提督來這麼偏僻的地方和我們倆度過傻乎乎的情侶周末。總之，有這隻小熊在的地方不能缺少小點心，齊格也得自己動手才不會餓肚皮，來揉麵糰！」

吉爾菲艾斯離開羅嚴塔爾和米達麥亞，笑咪咪滑到工作台前，借輪椅的支撐站好：「安妮，來幫我給麵團裏塞葡萄乾和橙皮？」

深紅色頭髮的高個兒擡起一隻胳膊，讓格里華德女伯爵鑽進他的懷裏，兩人一前一後，一個人塞葡萄乾和橙皮，另一個熟練地揉麵，麵糰拍打在砧板上，激起一陣陣麵粉，也敲出有節奏的聲音。四隻手揉按的動作時而輕盈時而有力，比梅克林格和搭檔表演鋼琴四手聯彈的完美合作不遑多讓，如同舞蹈一般。

「平常都是他們埋怨我和米達麥亞秀恩愛，總算輪到我們被塞了滿口蜜糖。」羅嚴塔爾剛剛嚇了吉爾菲艾斯，現在看著公開展示恩愛和老夫老妻情誼的兩位殿下，帶著點不甘示弱的心思，轉頭親親米達麥亞，後者難得沒因為伴侶在外人面前示愛而發怒，反而順手勾住羅嚴塔爾的手指沒鬆開。

「兩位願意的話也可以試試看，不過揉麵團需要技巧和經驗，」莊園女主人笑得開心，帶著一點惡劣，「齊格，他們毫無阻滯地來做客啦，不可以吵著不要睡。」

「嗯。」小熊靠近未婚妻，輕輕地用臉頰摩擦安妮羅傑如瀑布一樣順滑的金色長髮，他放下揉麵團的手，按按手腕上的終端，傳喚管家引領貴客下去休息。

弗洛伊丁山莊原本只有兩棟建築，也就是門庭所在的小會客區和安妮羅傑的私人廚房所在的正式會客樓。新帝國建立之後，為讓姐姐和後搬入莊園的吉爾菲艾斯住得更加安全、舒適、親近自然，皇帝請威斯特帕列女男爵邀請了數家頂尖建築師事務所和建築工程公司進行招標，在山莊深處增加了兩座以古地球的東亞諸文明喜愛的吊腳樓建築為基型，符合保安、醫療、環境友善要求，陪襯當地景觀的主宅和醫療區。帝國雙璧的客房位於主宅附近，是背靠林地，面向花園的下沈式安靜小屋，隱蔽性極好，內部裝飾全為木造，房間內充斥著木材和周邊環境的花草香。就算是挑剔的羅嚴塔爾，在小屋門口按照管家的指示換鞋，前腳踏進房間，便發出了長篇、毫無保留的讚美，管家自然樂於回應，零零碎碎講了不少關於屋宅修建時的選材和費盡心思的保安工作。

「如此安全，就最好不過了。不知道殿下們的衛隊當中，是否有過於好奇，以至於令人起疑的傢伙們？」

「應該不會，兩位殿下都很警覺，曾經撤換過幾次衛兵，現在應該說是前所未有的安全。」

羅嚴塔爾謝過管家，後者陪著職業性的殷勤笑容，離開客房。

等管家離開一會兒，羅嚴塔爾才看著米達麥亞，小聲問了句「怎樣」，順手打開貴族宅邸中常備的背景音裝置，讓松濤和海鷗的鳴叫擾亂兩人閒談的聲音。

「如果不是真的『安全』，就說明殿下們乾脆放棄了。顯然賊心不死的人連續不斷地送入線人向他們示威，儘管伯爵夫人可以找弟弟出面，但以那位貴婦人的性格恐怕不會追究到那邊地步。我覺得這管家也不一般。」

「管家應該是憲兵隊的人，這倒是可以回去問問克斯拉，關於那個奧貝斯坦的觸手，現在看起來，不光是衛隊，恐怕近侍也要調查。」

「醫護？」

「我不太擔心醫護的背景，畢竟事關吉爾菲艾斯的性命，陛下不會允許心懷不軌的傢伙存在。」

米達麥亞點頭認同，兩人共浴之後，蜷縮在舒舒服服的軟床上，沒多久就互相抱著睡得香甜。

得益於美妙的香氣、適宜的溫度和舒適的床鋪，總是睡眠不佳的羅嚴塔爾不僅抱著熱呼呼的米達麥亞安睡整夜，到了清晨還哼唧著要「賴床」，米達麥亞嘗試了好幾次，才給愛人懶洋洋勾住他的四肢扒拉到一邊，自己起床更衣出門散步，希望能看到早起的小熊。他出門沿著小路走入門前的人造小山谷，延青色石頭鋪成的蜿蜒小路轉了幾個彎，驚訝地發現自己已經離開客房所在的區域，進入一個封閉的小庭院，院內有單槓和無需電力便能運作的簡易跑步機，設施的一旁有幾個躺椅，穿著深藍色的軍隊標配運動服的小熊正躺在上面，臉上蓋著白毛巾休息。聽到米達麥亞的腳步聲，小熊歪歪頭，拿下臉上的毛巾，露出紅撲撲的臉。

「我剛完成早課，您是有事？從昨晚開始就覺得是這樣——」吉爾菲艾斯略為氣喘，從躺椅上起來，挪動到旁邊更適合交談的長椅上，邀請宇宙艦隊司令長官坐下。

「確實，司令部想知道您是否打算恢復現役。如果有這個計畫，我讓皮羅給你帶月報來。」

「我要再想想⋯⋯」經過一瞬間的興奮，吉爾菲艾斯的表情茫然起來，他從原本舒展的姿態逐漸蜷縮，好像對離開綠色山谷的保護這件事頗爲猶豫。

米達麥亞拍拍他的肩膀：「陛下登基之後，貴族勢力已經大為削弱，現在帝國也已經恢復常軌，需要治國的人才。你是陛下的摯友，一定會有很多地方幫上忙，無論在軍務還是政務方面幫手。恢復現役是不錯的開始。」

「安妮希望我跟在萊因哈特大人身邊保護他的安全，如今⋯⋯無論介入軍務還是政務，都會和萊因哈特大人分開，之前的承諾就要半途而廢了嗎？」吉爾菲艾斯仰面靠着長椅的靠背，想到的是自重傷以後兩人長久的分離，他滯留在過去，而好友大步向前。

毫無疑問，萊因哈特皇帝身邊現在不缺乏力量強大的衛士，從保護「安全」而言，尚且未能完全恢復健康的他確實沒什麼用。想到這裡，吉爾菲艾斯覺得有點鼻酸，他扭頭看著另一側，故意不看小個子元帥：「您和羅嚴塔爾元帥真令人羨慕，總是琴瑟和諧，也沒人能……嗷！早晨好！羅嚴塔爾元帥！」

「我們倆『總是』琴瑟和諧？」雙手環抱在胸前的羅嚴塔爾翻了個大白眼。被米達麥亞扒拉開胳膊和腿，單獨賴床的他小睡了一會就覺得身上發冷，輾轉幾次，氣呼呼地起床洗了個熱水澡，出來找人。他看着哈哈大笑的伴侶，忍不住走到長椅後面，兩隻手一起用力，蹂躪著兩叢顏色不同但都濃密到翹起來的頭髮。

兩人忙亂用手指抓着頭髮梳理的窘態讓羅嚴塔爾十分滿足，他轉到長椅前靠着米達麥亞坐下，直接進入他們剛纔談論的話題：「吉爾菲艾斯提督說『半途而廢』，莫非是在遺憾自己沒能死掉？」

「我不知道。」小熊憂鬱地往米達麥亞身邊擠，「萊茵哈特大人的安全⋯⋯不再需要我了，差不多其他的事情也不會需要我吧。」

「前一句是對的，陛下身邊的親衛隊保安嚴密，在和平的治世，只要民眾滿意，貴族服從，遭遇行刺的可能不大。但後一句話太妄自菲薄，您的行事風格『總是』會影響到陛下的決定，國務系的官員提起您時，大多強調『無私和善良』，足以制衡軍部一些匪夷所思的策略，在您缺席這段時間，那個奧貝斯坦更是沒能力阻止陛下在作出決定的過程中與無形的您商談。退一步說，就算您死了，那位殿下的託付也沒有『半途而廢』。」羅嚴塔爾一邊說，一邊不動聲色地將米達麥亞往身邊拽。

「齊格弗利德，你只差一點點就死了，承諾已經守住，你可以從另外的方向去守護你們共同的志業。」

「在那之前，我堅信我們追求的是同樣的東西，推翻腐敗的帝國、救出安妮……然後，大家幸福地生活就好。現在，我覺得我好像被放在這裡飼養，和外面毫無關聯，跟萊因哈特大人和我在幼年許下的志業沒有關聯，只要好好在這裡做個傻瓜就行。」吉爾菲艾斯扭絞著手裡的毛巾，聲音彆扭，最終，他爆發了一聲「啊！煩死了！」的抱怨，陷入沈默。

「這世界上沒可能有完全想法一樣的兩個人，就算同卵雙胞胎想的都未必一樣了。陛下和您共同許下的志業可是在推翻高登巴姆王朝和拯救那位大人之後就結束了呀，陛下可是很急切地等著您回到國政當中，值得信任的副手很少見，更何況——您和那位貴人的婚事⋯⋯」米達麥亞抓著羅嚴塔爾的手，絞盡腦汁想要說點讓面前的青年感覺舒服點的話，不過，看起來似乎是起到了完全反過來的效果。

向來都溫和微笑的小熊舉起毛巾，擋在眼睛上，順便也遮住表情。

「並不是像你說的那樣，我是個徹頭徹尾的笨蛋，現在也總算瞭解了。萊因哈特大人對我的求婚沒有反對，但也沒祝福。即使如此，這也是我收到的最積極的反應，其餘的？連半個予以祝福和理解的人也沒有。宮內省丟來和我拇指長度差不多厚的陳情書懇請我們倆三思，國務一方，瑪林道夫伯爵五頁紙的信痛陳『忍耐』之必要和美德，威斯特帕列女男爵跟安妮說時候不合，舊同僚不置一辭。我和安妮的事情基本上只會在小範圍內流傳，某天卻收到來自『老兵』的匿名信，評價『僭越者』不見容於世俗道德，會害得兩人不得好死。我還以爲自己在昏迷期詐屍變成花心大蘿蔔了呢。」

「吉爾菲艾斯提督求婚了嗎？什麼時候？」羅嚴塔爾愕然，「不要說軍部，連和我有些瓜葛的貴族圈子都沒有半點風聲。貴族圈子向來擅於炮製、傳遞小道消息，有些人囿於門第之見不樂見你求婚，恨不能製造桃色醜聞，像求婚這類可以被他們譏諷好幾年的事，絕對不會放過。」

「心臟移植手術之前。說起來好笑，從幼年學校到現在，不知道多少次與死亡擦肩而過，偏偏手術之前覺得自己真的不會再醒來，鬧任性跟安妮求婚。」

「你不是有嚴重的肺部感染，進了無菌治療室嗎？！」米達麥亞灰色的眼神頃刻間從同情轉為銳利，「莫非是假消息？」

「沒人敢在患者經歷肺部感染時做心臟移植手術，那段時間是我負傷以來身體狀況最好的時候。」吉爾菲艾斯的臉仍然埋在毛巾裡，他的聲音帶著嘲諷和濃重的鼻音，「我直覺有人在背後搗鬼，苦於缺乏適當人手沒法親自調查，只好儘量安排萬全。這次的邀請我倆都擔心有什麼機構和個人從中『主持正義』，讓兩位看不到邀請，或是遊說兩位謝絕，甚至在兩位動身之後動手腳製造意外，急得跟被蜜蜂圍攻的小熊一樣團團轉。最後，是安妮拜託肯拉特親自送信，他只是兼職在這裡工作。那孩子拍胸脯保證，死也要給邀請送到您家，也確實做到了，還一直待到看着米達麥亞元帥拿走信件。但事情還沒完——」

肯拉特不信任軍隊，也不信任宮內省，他偷偷以助力獨輪車鑽進軍官宿舍區，呆不久便被發現，送信之後被追出好幾條街。安妮知道這事情也許會橫生枝節，特意交給肯拉特一封親筆簽名的證明，但可憐的小傢伙還是被手銬綁住帶去憲兵部隊調查，好在只是被扣留了半天而已。兩位勞動德洛伊傑中將做信差，也是頗有點先見之明，否則外圍衛隊絕對不會放行，畢竟送信的事他們都不知道。

「看起來，殿下求婚的消息是被下達緘口令，不光是殿下，連我們都被關切了呢。」羅嚴塔爾冷笑，「小熊，這次我們在場，你不如召集當時見證求婚的醫護來確認他們現在是否還樂意擔當名列官方檔案的求婚見證人。要是沒回應，還是再來一次求婚吧，畢竟帝國雙璧證婚的話，就只有陛下才能否決了。」

吉爾菲艾斯手中的毛巾似乎長在臉上，他沒出聲，默默點頭，請雙璧先回客房換上莊園為他們準備的休閒服裝，稍後一起用早餐。

餐點的主菜沒有什麼稀奇，餐具樸實無華，米達麥亞一眼就看出這些盤子碟子全都是奧丁城區幾乎所有家裡都會買上那麼一兩件、品牌故弄玄虛實際上卻極為平民化的「超-麥森」牌。真正展現弗洛伊丁山莊女主人在早餐菜單的偏好的是在每位用餐者面前一字排開的五六碟果醬，米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾分別以驚喜和驚悚的眼神看著它們：帶皮橙子醬、有種子的雜莓醬、野櫻桃醬、杏子醬、番石榴果醬和菠蘿熱情果綜合果醬。

「羅嚴塔爾提督不喜歡果醬？」似乎抱怨足了，吉爾菲艾斯在餐桌上恢復了往常的溫和。

「調色盤一般豐富的果醬還真是罕見，吉爾菲艾斯你不怕蛀牙嗎？而且，這麼甜，醫生難道不會抱怨？」

「齊格只有在早點是才允許吃甜食，其他時間不可以。果醬就當成給好寶寶的獎勵，多準備幾種，帶皮橙子醬略有些苦味，也沒加糖，羅嚴塔爾提督可以嘗試一下。至於其他幾種，我建議您還是放過它們，免得連舌頭都被甜得皺縮起來，米達麥亞提督可以試試番石榴醬。」女主人微笑。

所幸，帶皮橙子醬足夠酸澀，羅嚴塔爾滿足地在略帶苦澀的香甜口感中用餐完畢，主人吩咐管家召集所有的醫護去陽光溫室，過了大約十分鐘，主賓雙方才移動到那裡。

在明亮溫暖的陽光下，安妮羅傑和吉爾菲艾斯坐在小圓桌旁邊，肯拉特站在他們身後，看着米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾逐一請參與證婚的醫護是否願意幾日後簽署見證格林華德與吉爾菲艾斯兩位殿下訂婚的證明書。

主治醫生是第一個謝絕的，他並不認為吉爾菲艾斯能熬過手術過程，才勉為其難決定見證求婚：「殿下生命垂危，以爲求婚是殿下離開人世前最後的心願，現在殿下已然康復，這件事就不需要擔心和著急了。」

個子瘦高的物理治療師有過幼年被貴族欺凌的經歷，她「害怕貴族對一家老小不利」。「一時糊塗，看言情劇看太多」也被理直氣壯地說了出來。最誠實的一位則明言無法接受「軍部的某元帥」威脅重啓她祖父從軍時的「通敵」案件，要令高齡103歲的老人重新上軍事法庭受審這可怕的前景而無法簽字。

「各位，兩位殿下無意為難任何人，但我也想提醒一下，所謂忠誠不僅是時勢樂觀的當口成人之美，而是在時勢艱困時也有站出來維護正確之事的勇氣。」米達麥亞的評論讓醫療專家和護理人員頗有無地自容之感，他所說的是無從爭辯的正道，向來難以堅守，也令一直行走在正道上的人未可避免地成為千萬人憧憬或憎惡的對象。

解散了毫無用處的醫護之後，帝國雙璧這才轉身徵求吉爾菲艾斯和安妮羅傑的意思：「兩位殿下，不知我們兩位是否有幸爲兩位的求婚做個見證？」

「兩位元帥是想說——」格里華德夫人不抱希望地笑笑，「要再來一次求婚？兩位在軍部和內閣恐怕有不少敵人，協助一宗不被祝福的求婚可是會惹上麻煩的。另外，我也不確定再來一次訂婚儀式是否會被承認。」

「形式上非要如此不可，兩位無論如何都不是尋常情侶。不過，前提是你身體堅持得住——我是說情緒上，」羅嚴塔爾看看吉爾菲艾斯，「訂婚儀式的確認書要即刻送往御前，婚禮也要儘快安排。您是否打算恢復現役，或是從政的決定也不好拖延。這些都不是什麼容易得出結論的決定，不如我和米達麥亞先去其他地方散步⋯⋯」

「不要，不需要考慮我怎麼想，或者我是否可以承受。兩位請留在這裡。誠如兩位所說，萊茵哈特大人和我許下的志業現在已經不需要以我個人的生命來『保護』，而是可以從其他方面發展，假設禿鷹要塞的事故令我死過一次，在康復之後，我會爲了自己讓安妮小姐幸福，無論旁人是否能夠接受，請兩位現在為我們的第二次訂婚做個見證——不過，我們還是得換套衣服，肯拉特去拿相機？謝謝，兩位就在這裡四處看看，實在抱歉還要耽擱幾分鐘才行。」

經過磨砂玻璃過濾的柔和陽光照在溫室裏，讓穿着白色運動服的吉爾菲艾斯和身邊的安妮羅傑像對天使，肯拉特送上戒指，讓他們爲彼此戴上。

——蘭花的香氣和定時噴灑的水霧，明亮的陽光，溫暖的空氣，實在是難得的好天氣和好兆頭。


	8. 戀人 LOVERS

隨著新帝國的建立，在邊境平定、政務走上正軌之前，最容易為一般民眾看見的「場面」工作被國務體系排到了待辦事項的前幾位呈交御前定奪。

說的是新帝國的軍裝、各級政府部門使用的標準視覺形象系統，大到特定部門的裝潢，小到信箋、信封的紙張選用，都算在內。

「無聊，但確實有宣傳的必要。瑪琳道夫伯爵，這件事我想下放給工部尚書裁斷，預算方面交還財務省控制，招標請避免獨肥貴族企業，材料也不需要過於昂貴華美了。」萊因哈特皇帝覺得形式實在不重要，但完全不管似乎又有違民眾的期待。想想自己少年時在美術課上獲得的尷尬評語，他決定將「新王朝視覺形象系統設計」的相關工作外判出去，交給瑪琳道夫伯爵、工部尚書還有學藝省官員。

死道友不死貧道，他可不管了！

皇帝的希望就是臣下的命令。負責處理國務大小事，還要匯總進行御前匯報的國務尚書捶捶並不算疼的腰，快手快腳將不算重要的事情二度外判——輪到工部尚書和學藝省官員牙疼，承接他的煩惱，有資歷更淺的道友就是好！被女兒希爾格爾打趣「父親似乎有些謝頂傾向」而有點煩惱的老父將任務交予他人之後，便埋首於更加麻煩的地方政務上，幾乎記不起這件事曾發生過。

無論如何，工部尚書和學藝省代表也沒立場對這麻煩的事情進行第三度外判，加上工部尚書和學藝省確實對門面有點要求，動輒得咎的任務便爛在自家的辦公桌上。他們責成頂尖的視覺傳達設計師擬定設計稿和其他的設計品項，反覆請高級政務官和軍官提意見，三個月不到，經過陛下定稿的新帝國軍軍服方案下達給軍需部門，為上將以上軍階量身訂製軍裝的裁縫們拿著量身掃描儀一陣忙亂，結果，就是羅嚴塔爾和米達麥亞試穿了好幾輪新軍裝——從正式禮服到夏裝，從艦隊訓練服到陸戰訓練服。現在是禮服最後階段的微調，至於訓練服？還早，貼身的衣服連接縫都要儘量避免，裁縫們現在還在搗鼓那些無論如何都做不到完美的3D模型。

「改過的軍服怎樣？」在他和米達麥亞寬敞舒適的官邸中的更衣室，羅嚴塔爾帶著一絲滿足的微笑面對穿衣鏡，向旁邊正有點笨拙地扣披風的伴侶炫耀。

「為什麼要這樣長的披風，而且顏色都不一樣⋯⋯升任元帥的軍官再多幾個的話，我們就要有彩虹戰隊了？」

「真是個不錯的想法，總比灰色好看，不過，陛下再多發幾支元帥杖的話，難免被後世譏評『軍人當政』、『元帥杖大派送』，」滿意於自己的形象，羅嚴塔爾轉身，「幫我看看？」

「陛下也就只會將元帥銜『還給』吉爾菲艾斯而已，吶，又讓我幫你看？臭美貓寶。」米達麥亞咕咕噥噥抬起頭，一時語塞。

他的愛人的身體被裁剪上佳的黑銀色搭配的軍裝包覆，銀線裝飾形成的圓潤曲線和修長、柔韌的人體線條完美地配合，靛藍的披風自然垂下的利索線條更是給穿著者增添了幾分銳氣。新帝國的軍服雖然修身，但比舊式款式寬鬆，令穿著者多了幾分優雅，簡直就是為羅嚴塔爾量身訂造的。

充分滿足炫耀心的新帝國三長官之一，統帥本部長的羅嚴塔爾看到伴侶失神的樣子，輕輕笑著走過去幫他扣好披風，退遠幾步歪頭看看，說了句「短一寸半比較好」 。

虛情假意地牢騷著伴侶的挑剔和完美主義，個子略矮的元帥咕噥「讓阿姆斯道爾夫通知裁縫修改」，輕輕親一下羅嚴塔爾的嘴角離開家，他打算提早到辦公室過問軍港的第一整備隊對帝國二號艦「巴巴羅薩」的整備進度，畢竟小熊——吉爾菲艾斯——蜜月後會恢復現役，無論配屬哪個部門，旗艦仍然是他的，總要準備得乾乾淨淨交還給物主。司令長官離開家之後半小時，把儀容整理到無可挑剔的統帥本部長才從從容容走出門口，和軍務尚書鬥嘴是他的專利，今天恐怕是會有至少一場以他的經驗來看也要算「激烈」的交鋒才是。

「瑞肯道夫，打個電話給門衛，問『他』到了沒有。」跨上車子，羅嚴塔爾對副官的寒暄以略微的凝視作爲回應，直接進入工作狀態。

「到了，我趁過來時就打過電話，讓衛兵先請去我們的休息室稍候，爲了避免有人動手腳，入口的東西都從閣下的私人食物櫃裏拿。還有……皮羅送來私人消息說，瓦列一級上將在路上。」 

羅嚴塔爾不置可否，銳利地眼神看向窗外飛速倒退的樹冠：「也好，本打算後天丟給他的任務提前兩天，你上去之後準備文件，記得同步更改匯報期限。就說他們庸人自擾，這邊還有貝根格倫可以出借，一級上將急著從軍港過來，軍務省那羣善於編故事的還不知道要如何編排，和舊上司示威，還是玩忽職守？最後還不是我和米達麥亞絞盡腦汁給他們擦屁股。」

「上將今天不在，他跑到軍港去開參謀會議。您改過的新制服還合身？」瑞肯道夫在將當日最為重要的兩項日程安排解說之前，問了最後兩句和公務並無直接關係的問題。

車子悄然無息滑進統帥本部停車場，羅嚴塔爾點頭，吩咐瑞肯道夫去確認距離部長辦公室最近的急救設備運作狀況，自己則先一步趕去為部長的賓客和極少下屬們準備的特別休息室。

門半掩著，穿着舊帝國一級上將軍服的小熊有些侷促地在休息室的小沙發上窩着，他身材高大，好像一個過大的熊布偶硬被塞在給布娃娃用的小沙發上，每一秒都被不夠大的沙發往外擠。手裏抱着冰涼的氣泡水瓶子的小熊見到羅嚴塔爾進來，趕緊放下水瓶，習慣性地站起來想要行禮。

羅嚴塔爾制止：「殿下不必，請隨我去辦公室。」

「嗚！在軍部被稱呼殿下，很彆扭，羅嚴塔爾元帥！」

「既然是小熊就要乖，軍部和統帥本部不缺乏需要用毫無意義的頭銜來震攝的鑽營之徒。」羅嚴塔爾微笑，「您休息時間太久，看起來有些被慣壞了喔？軍隊的組織本質在任何情況下都很穩定⋯⋯要復職就得重新踩進這水塘。」

他們沿著小走廊向衛兵的致敬點頭還禮，進入部長辦公室時，行事風格最富王侯風格的羅嚴塔爾夾雜著對新帝國軍部組織的簡介，引領他欣賞自己的辦公室和觀景窗所能容納的優美景色背後的複雜關係。

「這庭院比往昔樸素許多，但顏色卻更豐富⋯⋯」吉爾菲艾斯指著較多由深色灌木妝點、以短直線平行、交叉構成的幾何形一角，「軍務省？」

「對，昨天我還過去跟某個麻煩的傢伙不友好地交談了一刻鐘。」羅嚴塔爾冷哼，「陛下向我、米達麥亞還有那個奧貝斯坦暗示，你可以任選去軍務省、統帥本部和宇宙艦隊復任，但具體職務要我們予以建議，而且爲着殿下的健康考慮必須是半職。為小熊準備了甜絲絲的蜂蜜溫水，來嚐嚐。」

「嗚，謝謝。」身形比羅嚴塔爾更高的紅頭髮年輕人臉紅了，他拿起杯子品嚐溫度恰好，只帶一絲甜味的飲料，舒服地吐了口氣，「司令部那邊到了秋天是不是很漂亮？一定有賞紅葉的人群聚。」

「司令部那邊是個花鐘，一年四季幾乎都有花開，也有軍屬養蜂人在那邊工作。樹景要看統帥本部這一側，司令部那邊的是懸鈴木，秋天只會掉葉子。」

「所以統帥本部還加了水景提高人氣。」

「在樹上放多幾個人工巢箱引鳥入住，很兇的。」羅嚴塔爾指著兩個抱頭鼠竄的員工和用力俯衝驅趕他們的憤怒的鳥兒，「我和米達麥亞也難免被問候。你今天來能辦理的手續不多，但我和米達麥亞需要提前知道殿下的意向才好做職務安排，具體任命書在蜜月之後纔會送抵山莊。所以，吉爾菲艾斯元帥意下如何？」辦公室的主人作出請的動作，讓貴客在辦公桌前的椅子上坐下，自己繞到桌子另一側的主位坐下，難得露出帶着喜悅的微笑，「選定披風的顏色了嗎？」

「羅嚴塔爾元帥不要笑，元帥制服的披風顏色再多幾種就要和飛球啦啦隊的顏色那麼花哨啦。說到復職，元帥銜對於從政而言不是好事，如果可以的話，請容我婉謝。」小熊的臉變得紅撲撲，他舔舔嘴脣，雖然坐姿放鬆，但還是能看的出經年累月於軍中生活的影響。

「原來如此，那麼一級上將想去哪個部門？」聽到出乎意料的答案而大感興趣的羅嚴塔爾雙眼放出銳利的光芒，「本以爲軍部會多一個人手制衡滿腦子只有『陷阱』的主官，唉，原來還是只有我們倆硬頂，真是不讓人輕鬆。不過，若您無意接受元帥職銜的話，日後一定會被被討厭的、灰撲撲的傢伙嘮叨，我和米達麥亞也可以差遣你。」

「暫時的目標是統籌全軍裁軍計劃，稍後負責改組退伍軍人部。」吉爾菲艾斯撓頭，聲音越來越軟、越低，「羅嚴塔爾元帥和米達麥亞元帥得到機會就嚇唬我，明明我是一隻很好的小熊啊。」

羅嚴塔爾發現自己也罕見地動了想要揉揉他的紅頭髮的心思，但現在是上班時間，無論怎樣都不能在舉止上表現半點不敬，他點點頭回應說「半職做這種工作很勉強」，將球打回給吉爾菲艾斯。

「下官還會兼讀政治與行政管理學位……雖然學校未定，但日程已全部安排好了。」

「吉爾菲艾斯，全日就學已經不容易，你還要半工讀？你的身體——」

「我有好好考慮過立場還有身體狀況，醫生保證只要不動氣和過於疲勞就沒問題。那個，我會努力好好讀書和在上班時間處理公務，絕對不加班，而且⋯⋯讀書那邊我準備七年畢業，應該還好吧？」吉爾菲艾斯可憐巴巴地看著地面，「或者說，閣下有什麼建議？」

「喂——我只是士官學校畢業⋯⋯按學歷算頂多是社區學院的副學士畢業呢！但讀書不好拖，反而是退伍軍人處置光內閣各部扯皮吵架都能吵上幾年，殿下適時摸魚也絕對沒問題。怎麼，衣服還沒做好？」羅嚴塔爾斜眼看看那身略有點肥的軍裝，「休息了這麼久，肌肉不如以前強壯。」

「我就知道不會逃過您和米達麥亞元帥的法眼，確實，現在身體狀況遠不如受傷前，但我保證絕對可以通過年度測驗——畢竟那時候我的成績不比陸戰隊人員差。」

「殿下真客氣，您的最好成績在陸戰隊都能排上前十。真該為了當年的成績獎勵一個裝滿蜂蜜的蜂巢給你。」

吉爾菲艾斯又滿臉通紅，他笑著說實在無法抵禦嘴巴厲害的羅嚴塔爾元帥，決定戰略撤退，問還有什麼其他的建議或是訓示。

「既然一級上將考慮明白了——你知道有些人一定想找機會讓您加班，我也沒什麼需要補充的內容。統帥本部負責裁軍額度規劃，宇宙艦隊負責提交名單，軍務省負責其他所有工作，期待卿的工作表現。復職手續全部在軍務省，別急，在休息室乖乖坐着等瓦列，若想小睡，我讓瑞肯道夫給你拿條毛毯。有什麼事就用內線找瑞肯道夫，別請其他人幫忙。您把這套事務處理好，也該差不多去夏夫豪森家的別墅了喔。」

「是！部長閣下！」吉爾菲艾斯起立行禮，轉身離開統帥本部長辦公室。

出門後，就是瑞肯道夫接手，他先是問問吉爾菲艾斯要不要服藥用的溫水，然後偷塞給紅髮年輕人幾塊草莓軟糖。

「不能吃糖。」吉爾菲艾斯眼巴巴地看着糖果的包裝，拒絕了瑞肯道夫想要哄逗小朋友的好意，他問統帥本部長的副官要了條毯子，在會客室一角小睡，嘴角掛着微笑，直到辦完事情（還被羅嚴塔爾譏諷）的瓦列輕輕推醒他，陪他在新的軍務省和統帥本部內外散步，辦幾項和復職相關的簡單手續。他此次前往軍部本部，主要目的是了解情況，瓦列也就樂得介紹好吃的健康食品食堂、可供小休的安靜場所和健身室所在給他，當然，人事變動也沒忘了講清楚。

下午七點鐘，統帥本部長完成當天的工作，去更衣室換好一早帶來的便服，和從軍港直接來的米達麥亞登上停在訪客區的私人車。他們要趁週五的夜晚來個傳統活動——「單身趴」，主角是即將脫離單身漢這一榮譽稱號的吉爾菲艾斯大公殿下，剛剛復職，馬上就會走馬上任的退伍軍人部部長。

一衆參與者原本高呼「海鷲」，卻因爲吉爾菲艾斯在心臟手術之後得徹底斷絕酒精和帶有咖啡因的飲料被殿下的主治醫師嚴令拒絕，以御前醫師團的名義給帝都酒吧娛樂業者發出文書要求所有供應酒精飲料的場所均不允許接納大公殿下相關的單身趴預約，「海鷲」自然難逃劫數。然而單身趴既然決定了就一定得辦，如關心小熊身體健康的人們所願，活動轉交到私人手上。在格里華德女大公的邀請下，「生活最具有王侯風範」的羅嚴塔爾和「倒貼王侯風範」的米達麥亞一同安排的「 絕對不是單身趴的優雅沙龍 」由夏夫豪森子爵慷慨提供場地、餐飲和娛樂項目，其實並不習慣、也不喜歡軍人的子爵在子爵夫人溫柔的威脅下，滿臉憂鬱地自告奮勇擔任沙龍主人。

「那個——你覺得子爵會準備什麼？」米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾雖然看過場地，卻沒仔細研究菜單，前往單身趴的路上，喜愛肉食的米達麥亞不抱希望地問羅嚴塔爾，「聽說那位子爵的食譜跟兔子有得比。」

「豐富的深綠色蔬菜、只加香料調味的新鮮海產、獨特的蕈類菜餚、拒絕油炸和焗烤獨尊燉煮的烹飪愛好，還有童子軍氣十足的沙龍裝扮。」羅嚴塔爾不介意食用味道清淡的東西，但他對子爵不管場合、氣氛也要堅持自己的烹飪理念的心態難以理解，這可能就是夏夫豪森家族長年在貴族圈處於邊緣化位置的原因吧！就算為了單身趴主角的健康著想，也不至於淡味到跟「兔子」劃上等號，米達麥亞的評論還真是一針見血。

訪客們在八點前後陸陸續續地進了門，專長植物學，又沒什麼屬於「成年人」的幽默感的夏夫豪森果然給單身沙龍的主題「綠色森林」變成綜合小食、氣泡飲料、低度酒、桌上遊戲、休閒故事和主題裝扮的聯誼會，令做什麼事都想要「帶勁兒」的軍人臉色也快要跟他們身上的主題裝扮混爲一色。羅嚴塔爾和米達麥亞在八點十分進門，籃子中主題衣服只剩下三件，羅嚴塔爾有幸獲得葉子狂亂的空氣鳳梨，米達麥亞拿到的是肥嘟嘟的仙人球。他們嘆口氣，借用主人家更衣室，將衣服穿在休閒外套內。幸虧子爵準備的衣服款式和休閒西裝、外套相當搭配，顏色中性，大家站在一起，裝飾效果恰到好處。

「瓦列和主角怎麼還沒來？」米達麥亞皺眉，但拿起一瓶主人嚴令絕不可以給主角碰一滴的生啤酒，打開蓋子喝一口，「哇，這是什麼味道？」

「還用說嗎？」羅嚴塔爾滿臉譏諷，也不知道是在諷刺夏夫豪森特供的香料（八角）生啤酒，還是在諷刺導致吉爾菲艾斯和瓦列遲到的罪魁，「殿下要跑的手續在軍務省，原本是讓瓦列陪着去參觀，但那個奧貝斯坦故意以自己公務繁忙為由，將吉爾菲艾斯殿下的部分入職手續拖到最後……」

「正常軍務手續排在會議後處理不算延誤，和復職的一級上將對談也是分內事，羅嚴塔爾元帥請不要搞錯了。如果體力不足以應付這點遲延，我的友好建議是轉預備役或退役，軍隊沒有資源給戰鬥力不合格的人員。」

米達麥亞差點給剛剛倒進嘴裏的酒噴出來：「奧貝斯坦？」

緊跟他不快的感嘆，魯茲頗為不滿地跟進，請教從未和吉爾菲艾斯提督參與同一種現役軍人身體測驗標準的軍務尚書的戰鬥力究竟有多麼勝任從艦隊指揮到前線作戰的各種任務。

「這是無關內容，魯茲提督，在下本來就不是討論中心。作為先天失明人士，本人的年度身體測驗名列文職D類，血液指數、體脂比、心肺功能都屬優異，不存在『戰鬥力不合格』的問題。」奧貝斯坦乾巴巴地回應。

難得講話的艾齊納哈給了句「這不就很說明問題嗎」的回應，再度沈浸在他和梅克林格提督的桌面遊戲當中，他的外套放在身邊，衣服上畫著俗稱「水葫蘆」的水生植物。據來得更早的人向雙璧介紹，子爵盡心盡力承擔沙龍主人的表現是以每個提督衣服上的植物為題講解植物學的通俗知識，水葫蘆以強大的繁殖能力和飛快的入侵速度被用來和艾齊納哈縝密及時的補給做類比，讓平時不苟言笑的貴族提督難得地指著口無遮攔的子爵出去打一架。當然，在其他提督的阻攔下，毫不友好的切磋還沒開始就劃上了句號。

所有人都為不速之客的到來大感無奈，倒是夏夫豪森子爵此時發動急智，前趨一步截獲奧貝斯坦手中不合時宜的上好烈酒，圓滑地警告他：「主角到場，大家要節制些。」

「是，是！節制！」穿着豬籠草衣服的魯茲站起來將籃子中最後一件衣服丟給瓦列。他對八角風味生啤酒的反應比米達麥亞還要激烈，一直在對著繆拉擠眉弄眼地碎碎念，說自己駐紮在某個基地時，大廚用八角醃製肉類，煮出來的菜餚香氣四溢，沒想到混在淡酒當中的味道會比吃偏方草藥還令人噁心倒胃，現在情緒頗為激動。

在鬨笑聲中，主角和瓦列紅着臉下去換裝，等他們走上來，還沒完全平息的笑聲又變大了，瓦列的衣服上是個西瓜，吉爾菲艾斯作為主角，衣服最為誇張。他穿着毒蠅傘的裝扮，扁平巨大的菌傘在頭頂，搖搖晃晃。由於主人家沒考慮到會有不速之客，奧貝斯坦還穿著因為上了整天班而有點褶皺的軍裝，和「同樂」格格不入。他無視自己被其他將官排斥的現實，手中拿著主人家供應的青草水果綜合果汁，時不時地在眾人七嘴八舌向吉爾菲艾斯介紹社會大小事的圈子外圍插嘴。

「繆拉提督，我想說您對伊謝爾倫要塞最新選舉的認識侷限於街頭傳聞，請不要誤導涉世不深的殿下。」

「米達麥亞提督不是偷摸幫忙吉爾菲艾斯提督證婚？兩位確實居功至偉……」

——「住口！奧貝斯坦！什麼叫偷摸？」就算其他人對奧貝斯坦的插話翻白眼，羅嚴塔爾對奧貝斯坦可沒那麼客氣，當軍務尚書的插話涉及到米達麥亞，他可沒法容忍無聊的傢伙滔滔不絕。

「啊，抱歉，瑪爾巴哈家事實上的家主也參與進去了，難得，這一代瑪爾巴哈家族的家主是個對伴侶忠貞不貳的好人。」

奧貝斯坦頻繁往談話中潑冷水的做法激發了所有人的白眼，但礙於日後的公事合作，沒人回應他的善意插話，賓客們就著飲料，話題兜兜轉轉，從軍旅軼聞落到單身趴的常青樹話題：婚後的親戚關係、子女養育還有夫婦責任。

「吉爾菲艾斯有沒有想出如何對付千刁萬惡的義弟妹的辦法？」米達麥亞惡劣地吐舌頭，炫耀式地灌下半瓶啤酒，「羅嚴塔爾對艾芳表妹的辦法是買通。」

「啊呀，羅嚴塔爾提督用錢買通米達麥亞提督的表妹，傳到社交界會讓人笑跌的。」梅克林格舉起手中的杯子，「可見那位小姐絕非等閒之輩。」

「疾風之狼的表妹，配得上風暴鵲的威名，我不過是只能在地上嘶嘶叫的蠢猞猁⋯⋯」說著，米達麥亞的臉頰上又被印上幾記來自伴侶的吻，米達麥亞窘的臉有些紅，無論迎合還是推走感覺都不合適，只好癟著嘴接下愛人的調情，身邊的看客無不苦笑著搖頭。

「嚇唬也好，買通也好⋯⋯都沒有，義弟嘟着嘴生氣鬧彆扭的樣子太可愛，捨不得。」吉爾菲艾斯回答，他的手偷偷伸向酒瓶，卻被充滿著父親愛的貝根格倫打了一下手背。

「齊格弗里德殿下不可以喝酒，子爵準備的米紙捲鮮蝦味道不錯吃。」皮羅在貝根格倫拿走酒瓶之後，迅速遞上一小碟零食，半透明的米質面皮中有浸了酸湯的鮮蝦，看起來實在誘人。

「説到對付義弟妹……吉爾菲艾斯提督的義弟不就是……」梅克林格舉起手中的酒杯，「如果情況如維斯特帕列女男爵所説，算容易買通。吉爾菲艾斯一定有不少心得？」

咳咳。

「婚前和婚後差別不小，義兄溺愛義弟妹會讓他們加倍囂張！我太太的妹妹和弟弟說我偷走了他們的姐姐，起初是冷戰，婚禮之後轉爲賴皮，但他們倆沒用讓我無法容忍的手段，弗羅倫絲幾回合就能讓他們灰溜溜撤退，或者翹著尾巴喊二姐萬歲。所以，就算吉爾菲艾斯無計可施，女大公殿下一定有安撫陛下的手段。」想起亡妻在生時他們家熱鬧的場景，原本興致勃勃的瓦列一開始還喜滋滋介紹如何對付義弟妹，説到一半卻有些傷感。

看到好友黯然神傷，魯兹趕緊接過話頭：「兩位打算生幾個？」

紫藤色眼眸的一級上將和軍護結親，作爲有進取心的職業女性，她思考再三竟是勸說魯茲去做絕育結紮，讓婚前不知道許願多少次要做好父親的提督多少有點不甘。他拍拍吉爾菲艾斯的肩膀，主張生幾個都要好好談，不能單獨做決定。

「其實啊，不要生太多比較好。」瓦列，「女人很辛苦，男人要好好幫忙家務！什麼洗廁所、買尿布、消毒奶瓶……啊，小傢伙們三小時要吃一次奶，老婆餵完寶寶根本累趴，拍嗝、換尿片的工作都是你的！當年，坎普太太和丈夫被寶寶們累到精疲力竭，好幾個月都沒什麽精神。」

咳咳。

「你一定會生寶寶吧？到時候義弟會去山莊玩小孩呢——寶寶會覺得來了陌生人哇哇大哭。」

咳咳。

「打屁股就算了，畢竟齊格弗里德的義弟也擅長打架，如果惹得奇斯里加入就誰也討不到好果子吃，個個坐在地上哭喪著臉被醫生罵。」克斯拉不知道什麼時候鑽進人群插嘴，他把衣服當作圍巾披在肩上，韭蔥的葉子在背後綻放著。

咳咳。

從開始討論如何對付家族親戚開始，沒怎麽搭話的奧貝斯坦就偶爾乾咳，似乎突然患風寒，到單身趴參與者興致勃勃聊起帝國至親也是至尊之間大亂鬥，軍務尚書發出的咳嗽聲已經大到沒人可以忽視的程度。

「軍務尚書閣下，」法倫海特豎起一隻手指，水色的眼眸滿是厭煩，「您若不舒服，我就叫軍醫院派車來接您去急診？」

他們正開始討論如何騙小孩子做家務，法倫海特以自己的經驗告訴年輕的大公，千萬不能演戲穿幫，否則會被孩子們討厭。不喜歡小孩的羅嚴塔爾則趁機對米達麥亞上下其手，親昵的程度簡直就是公害。

「多謝法倫海特卿的關心，但本人並不覺得有看醫生的需要，倒是各位聊天時請多少注意一下言論，免得一時興起口無遮攔，日後被追究不敬之罪。」把說話不能當真的單身趴言論當成是不敬罪名的審查對象，奧貝斯坦一如既往貫徹著近似於給自己找麻煩的原則。

「奧貝斯坦元帥出身貴族家庭，想必家裡向來秩序井然，但平民家裡的親戚關係，小孩教育都難免要聽多幾個人的意見，大家都是好心才會予以坦承的建議呢。」

——又來了，吉爾菲艾斯心中升起幾叢名為焦躁的火苗，軍務尚書保羅-馮-奧貝斯坦元帥是個給任何人都當作潛在的反賊來關注的能臣。他自從主動投誠萊因哈特大帝以來，最經常挑戰的對象就是自己，無論是配槍特權還是舉止和言詞，說無事生非已經是節制的評價。然而，奧貝斯坦向來以清廉無情的姿態橫行，如果能保持比較融洽的關係，實在是上上之選。

「殿下若勉強自己的身體也要生育，倒不如立刻去諮詢幼兒教育的專家，學幾個月專業課程，平民的多子女家庭很難對孩子的發展灌注同等資源和愛，並不值得提倡。另外，殿下畢竟有傷勢在身，不如轉為預備役，好好讀書養身，清心寡慾，避免參與軍政國務，避免任何對生育帶來負面影響的活動。至於剛才那些略為不敬的言論，在下也就既往不咎了。」面對吉爾菲艾斯明顯是有著息事寧人態度，帶著微笑的回答，奧貝斯坦打算嘗試擴大戰果。

「你有病嗎！奧貝斯坦！」不知道是誰喊了一句。

「不，軍務尚書多少也算好心吧，」吉爾菲艾斯舉起手邊溫熱的水果茶喝了一小口，「但其他提督們講的，都是育兒和處理親戚關係的好建議，我並不覺得任何人在予以建議時有不敬的心態，請就此停下，不要追究，繼續這個『不是單身趴的優雅沙龍』，如何。」

吉爾菲艾斯的胸中漫溢著長久以來被蓄意誤會、任意讀解乃至隨便指使的怒火，但他知道自己身邊的這群朋友無一不得聽命於奧貝斯坦，就算是帝國雙璧，在軍職方面還是要以奧貝斯坦的意見為主，無論如何，得避免這灰噗噗的傢伙四處放火。

「殿下若不再是殿下，朋友們的聊天當然不算什麼⋯⋯不，也不能這麼說，所有國民都是陛下的臣屬，但畢竟這單身趴是以殿下的名義開的，若殿下願意承擔事關不敬的問題，倒也沒什麼⋯⋯」

隨著句子結尾帶出的難聽的冷笑終於打破了吉爾菲艾斯最後一點關於「保持友善」的幻想，如果在以前，他也許會默默地表達拒絕，但現在已經絕非昔日，他即使軍階較低，卻也是距離皇位幾步之遙的尊貴之人。收起眼中的溫和，吉爾菲艾斯大公深藍色的眼睛露出少有的好鬥的味道：

「閣下實在多慮了，畢竟倒貼著皇位第一繼承權的高貴女性的在下，並沒有覺得這些年長的僚友說話有任何不敬之處，既然如此，也就根本無人需要承擔閣下妄自揣測出來的不存在的不敬。另外，閣下雖則好心，但確實沒法以過來人的姿態對婚後生活和寶寶的教育予以亂糟糟但頗為有趣的建議，實在遺憾。夏夫豪森子爵養了好幾隻乖巧的狗兒，不如閣下去陪他們玩玩，也不必絞盡腦汁評判『不敬』的範圍？」

很難得跟人發生任何略有「爭執」意味談話的吉爾菲艾斯，在其他前輩略為驚訝而互相使眼色的交談過程中，終於不打算悶頭以退為進，而是直接挑戰對方試圖主導「不敬」的定義和判定的嘗試，正如他所說，作為皇儲的配偶，吉爾菲艾斯只要開口就自然有著更高的權威，不容低位之人橫加干涉。

軍務尚書的義眼相當應景地爆出一點紅光，他藉故離開談話中心，轉去一個更僻靜的角落。不知過了多久，他起身向沙龍主人告辭，離開宅子時，身後緊緊跟著夏夫豪森子爵的三隻比格犬，蘑菇先生對著他的後背做出誇張的鬼臉自然也沒看見。

「 絕對不是單身趴的優雅沙龍 」那充滿各種背景消息的深夜節目剛剛宣告開始。

  
  


（戀人-結束）


	9. 魔術師 MAGICIAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意注意，對執著於原著設定的讀者來說這一節也許是暴雷也不一定。

「目標完成，一言難盡。」

這是瓦列一級上將爲地球遠征結束向軍部發出的第一個子空間通訊，這通可以和人類剛剛進入工業時代爲免價格高昂而發出的簡短電報一較高下的通訊文在帝國艦隊費沙大本營激起連串欣喜的反應。

最先不顧洩密的可能，公開在軍官食堂表達喜悅之情的是畢典菲爾特。

瓦列是個鰥夫，當他出征時，橘色頭髮的猛將自告奮勇接下擔任戰友兩個兒子的臨時監護人的重責。他咋咋唬唬的感嘆「總算可以跟瓦列的兩個小子說他們的爸爸會平安回家」，把水杯狠狠砸在餐桌上作為慶賀，激起了不少人的應和。

「天啦，他還真是氣勢恢弘呢，就不怕走露風聲？」法倫海特在用兵上也以勇猛見長，但只要不在指揮席上，水色頭髮的提督其實是以身段柔軟，思考慎重著稱，面對幾位熟悉的僚友，他難得地直接嘲諷。

當天，軍港由於最新的改建規劃涉及資源調配等工作會議召開，主要在費沙中心區辦公的梅克林格回到自家艦隊辦公室辦公。午間，由法倫海特牽頭，巡視邊境基地兼補給剛返回的艾齊納哈、米達麥亞的部下皮羅湊做一堆用餐。出身貴族的四人坐在被綠色植物遮蔽的角落，交談的語速不緊不慢，聲音壓低的程度正好，既不會讓人覺得故弄玄虛，也表現出良好的修養，而且距離畢典菲爾特很遠。

「一言難盡，這話是怎麼說？」梅克林格不動聲色打斷地位仍有些微妙的僚友的牢騷，面露擔憂之色。

「我們長官看到之後一邊高興一邊說不妙，大概和您的感覺差不多。」皮羅謹慎地搭話。

「往好裡想，也許是拿到了了不得的情報。」法倫海特看看艾齊納哈。

「傷亡？」艾齊納哈張大口，將小半個三文治塞進嘴裡，快速地咀嚼數次，等吞嚥結束，才豎起食指，問了一個字。他酷愛帶飯，執勤期間只吃自家製作的三文治，餡料成分五花八門，全部打碎夾在兩片麵包內，成分是什麼單純靠食客的舌頭分辨。

簡短的午餐過後，四人匆匆離去，留下仍然喧嘩的軍人們，近乎接力一般慶祝著遠征軍的歸來。

鑑於電文至少不算壞消息，梅克林格在下班時分便看到以米達麥亞爲首的將官們集體去瓦列家安慰兩個好久沒能見到父親的孩子的勝景，第一次見到這般陣仗，梅克林格挑起眉毛，不知是該稱讚還是該不以為然——對他來說，沒經預約（哪怕對方家裡只有兩個孩子坐鎮）便大張旗鼓地去別人家拜訪無論如何都有點失禮。

「艦隊互助會包括幫出外勤的單親軍官代為照看子女。」蹭車的皮羅匆匆進入車子關上車門，「抱歉，遲了下樓。」

「家裏沒有其他人？」

「絕大部分是親屬疏遠的單親家庭才會不得已申請屬於互助會特別服務的『代班』父親。你知道⋯⋯精力過於充沛的男孩子，如果家裡只有親戚或者媽媽其實不太能管得住。就算您也是互助會成員，我還是不勸您挑戰客座導師這任務比較好。」皮羅想起自己擔任客座導師的經歷，心有餘悸。

「那⋯⋯羅嚴塔爾元帥今晚看起來要打光棍喔？」

「我敢保證瑞肯道夫、貝根格倫、宋年菲爾斯絕對不忍心看著自家長官獨自用餐。」

「八卦的表情。」梅克林格發現皮羅露出有點詭異的微笑，噗地笑出聲，他趕緊以手掩口說句失禮，「莫非您是軍部內網社群網站知名ID『四通八達黃手帕』的運營者？」

「大錯特錯，但在下確實是黃手帕的忠實訂戶。」

幾句閒聊過後，梅克林格和皮羅之間的話題便又回到改建需要移動的人員、檔案和臨時辦公區需要的基本硬件上，他們於費沙中心區道別，前者參加維斯特帕列女爵主持的軟雕塑鑑賞年會，皮羅說是要去手造望遠鏡俱樂部，但其實是接到貝根格倫的邀請，參加統帥本部長和直屬幾位部下的聚餐。

這讓羅嚴塔爾回家的時間從原本預計的九點多推遲了許久。

等他下車，跟門口的衛士點點頭打個招呼進門，客廳只有一盞柔和的夜燈和一大杯水，米達麥亞在樓上。

「狼寶，我回來了。」他趕緊更衣，走進他們的臥室套間。

米達麥亞沒睡，他窩在臥室套房外間被裝修成林間木屋的小小起居室的矮沙發上看書，亮橘色的閱讀燈讓他的翻翹的頭髮看起來像一叢緩慢燃燒的火焰，他的臉在陰影中，看起來又累又睏，套着灰色毛巾布狼寶睡衣睡褲的身子縮著，像個圓滾滾的毛球，裝飾用的狼尾巴搭在腿上。

「奧斯卡貓，」米達麥亞聽見他開門，放下書，「歡迎回家。」

「抱歉，今天和貝根格倫他們一起吃飯聊天來的，連皮羅也收風擠了進來……結果順便多說了幾句。」他坐在米達麥亞身邊，腦袋靠上米達麥亞的肩膀。

「別在意。我們去瓦列家帶小孩。還好他家的大孩子比較懂事，我和他簡單地做了點心理建設，他知道父親可能負傷，說會想辦法和弟弟講。不過，今晚真是災難，好在瓦列也拜託魯茲，這活兒要是丟給畢典費爾特一個人，兩個孩子恐怕隔三差五就得餓著肚子上學去。」

「我看是魯茲的太太比較有威嚴，能震得住場吧，順便連畢典費爾特那混蛋一併教訓。」

「咳，好像平常功課什麼的確實有魯茲太太過問，但你也別小看黑槍的指揮官，這幾個月下來，瓦列的小兒子也沒早前看到的時候那麼臭屁又自私。」

「噗——看起來還有個金色頭髮長不大的也該一起被那頭野豬調教調教，省得沒事就欺負姐夫。」

「喂你皮癢喔，他姐姐又不是不懂得教導。去，越說越不正經，我想聽聽統帥本部對電文的意見。」

「統帥本部提出艦隊主要將官檢討時限和聯席會議計劃，涉及地球教的問題，還得和伊謝爾倫要塞連線。瓦列艦隊的情況恐怕不會很好，奧丁和周邊基地的後勤醫務、維修整備現在都開始擬定加班計畫、召回休假人員，增加病床、預先調運藥物、零件什麼的。」

「軍務省的風？」

「小熊殿下沒有說什麼，但奧貝斯坦不太可能完全沒有行動。另外，。憲兵過於沈默了⋯⋯」

「嗯——我還是擔心那個『一言難盡』。」

「擔心到翻天，瓦列也不會立刻回來，你也累了，睡吧？要吃點安眠藥嗎？」

「有你在身邊就熱熱的，不會失眠。快去洗澡，臭臭貓。」米達麥亞嗅嗅伴侶忙碌一整天的氣味，意外地動了求歡的念頭。

「狼寶……我令你感到掛心嗎？」看著伴侶流出情慾的眼神和隨之而來的摩擦，羅嚴塔爾有點歉意地轉頭，舔舔對方的嘴角。

「有我在，你也不需要擔心，奧斯卡貓。還是說，想我再陪你？」米達麥亞避開愛侶的問題，他低頭抓起書本折頁放好，拉著羅嚴塔爾站起來的時候，灰眼睛流出的情色就如同漫溢出蜂蜜罐的醇美蜂蜜一般誘人。

「下官不敢，在好好刷牙之前絕不敢越雷池半步。」羅嚴塔爾笑笑，快步走進浴室。

——偶爾被譏諷為生了「鴛鴦眼」的俊秀男子步入溫熱的水流時，米達麥亞已經脫下舒服的狼娃娃睡衣，從後面湊了上來。羅嚴塔爾習慣地抬起兩臂，讓米達麥亞的胳膊繞著他的軀幹環過來，雙手在自己胸口爬。他順手把香皂丟在米達麥亞手裏，狼寶就搓搓香皂，幫他揉洗胸口。米達麥亞比羅嚴塔爾矮10釐米左右，他沒辦法舒舒服服給下巴搭在愛人的肩膀上，卻也發展出閉著眼靠在他背上，手指靠著香皂的潤滑玩滑冰和摸摸捏捏的樂趣，羅嚴塔爾的乳頭很敏感，只要輕輕捏捏就會勃起，他左側的乳暈上還總是有一根長長的汗毛，米達麥亞也會惡劣地和它「打個招呼」，隔三差五就會給到了生長期限的毛毛拔了下來。

感覺到米達麥亞頗主動的挑逗，羅嚴塔爾加快洗澡的速度，還時不時擺動腰肢，配合伴侶在背後的磨蹭。最終，他轉身，將等了好幾分鐘的狼寶抱進懷裡，噴笑著抱怨：「怎麼啦？想要寶寶麼？」

「有個寶寶也很好啊，」米達麥亞啃著羅嚴塔爾的鎖骨，「但我們倆每年待在天上的時間恐怕比雙腳著地的時間還長，還是算了，養不好更頭大。」

「可以學習楊威利的父親？」他親親米達麥亞的額頭，「話說，能養成如此出色的兒子⋯⋯」

「嘁！那也叫養孩子。」米達麥亞譏諷，「所以說，我看我們倆誰也做不成好父親呐⋯⋯」

他努力地用小腹頂頂對方，伸手掂掂羅嚴塔爾那有點意興闌珊的陰莖，它頗為少見地似乎半點想要玩玩的心情都沒有。

「我來吧，狼寶寶今天真的辛苦了。」羅嚴塔爾往旁邊跨半步，側身伸手，給已經站直的「小狼寶」握在手裏，先是揉揉捏捏，慢慢以手掌撫著小狼寶的軟皮上下滑弄起來。

「有沒有舒服？」他低聲而柔軟地問，「如果我是個女人，不如就夜夜笙歌？然後再生個寶寶，抱著他在指揮席上？」

「唔！別說這些——」米達麥亞滿足於從下身直衝上腦門兒的快感，他的一隻手緊緊掛在羅嚴塔爾肩上，全身繃緊，實在難以分神去應付愛人浸透絕望和自我厭棄的設想，「貓寶，現在這樣最好，別停下——看著我，貓寶寶，看著我。」

在令他渾身戰慄的波濤中，米達麥亞眼淚汪汪地看向羅嚴塔爾，在解放慾望的同時發出吱吱唧唧的哼聲。

完事之後，兩人又稍作清潔，在羅嚴塔爾的堅持下，米達麥亞不得不「好好」給小狼寶洗洗乾淨，滾上床鋪時，蜜色頭髮的狼寶將深棕色頭髮的貓寶攏在臂彎，倒反像是他比對方高了10釐米還多。

等到診治主帥瓦列的醫療團隊以最優先的權限在費沙著陸時，艦隊司令部的高級將領都驚訝得嘴都合不攏。未曾想素來士氣高漲，上下和諧的艦隊會出現盲信的狂徒謀刺主帥，而善戰的瓦列和他的衛隊會一時來不及防範令主帥少了半條胳膊這件事，更是令憲兵總監當即決定從御前衛隊的人手開始清查各艦隊、衛士團是否被地球教滲透。更令人難以置信的是，瓦列在任何報告中均絕口不提的、另外一位已被宣告「陣亡」的傷者：用於維持重傷員體徵的醫療牀裏躺著禿鷹要塞一戰大敗，讓其他將官撤離而自己與要塞共存亡的坎普上將。

傳聞連軍務尚書在聽到這消息之後，都示意菲爾納暫停報告，緩了幾秒才讓他那忠實的副將繼續。

作為參謀長的貝根格倫在收集完兵員戰損表格，完成簡短匯報時感嘆：「坎普夫人好不容易從喪夫的陰影中走出來，開始和家人介紹的男性約會了呀。」

「在那之前，軍務省會發追討撫卹金的通知。」羅嚴塔爾冷笑，「你覺得哪個更麻煩？」

「閣下，坎普夫人很快就會成為軍部八卦的焦點了。」熟識長官脾氣的貝根格倫嘆氣，「您說，這件事是會交到吉爾菲艾斯大公手上？」

羅嚴塔爾沒有回答。

古斯塔夫-坎普上將的意外生還引發的忙亂不限於憲兵主導的衛士背景調查。他的康復幾乎可稱得上是遙遙無期，抵達費沙最好的醫療中心後十日，他尚且未能恢復意識。現在，禿鷹要塞的簡報、處分紛紛重啓，軍部更是好奇一軍主帥是在何種情況下被劫走，坎普有沒有洩露機密，瓦列又是如何神奇地找到坎普等等問題。按道理講，軍務省不需要處理此類事務，無奈奧貝斯坦元帥就是想越權直接插手，連憲兵總監的意見也權當看不到。作為統管所有軍部實務的統帥本部，還有統籌和指揮所有艦隊的司令部，他們必須得抵擋住老對手興風作浪，尤其是米達麥亞，他可不想看着軍務省用不知道哪裡來的審問團隊給好不容易生還的猛將再來幾輪精神碾壓。在形式上遞交了申請的同時，宇宙艦隊司令長官就徑直去軍醫院搶人，將意識清明的瓦列當著軍務省派來的一隊黑衣工作人員面，帶去了艦隊司令部。

瓦列當然了解這套把戲，看到米達麥亞和他身後那群臉色難看的軍務省特別僱員時，苦笑著說自己是不是變成「大熊貓」，連帶著跟米達麥亞好好講解了一番這種只能生活在地球上，看起來憨態可掬的猛獸。接下來，他花了三天時間住在軍部進行簡報，隨後回家休假一個月。幾日後，沈重的卷宗堆上宇宙艦隊司令長官的案頭，看看積壓的文件和軍務省制定的如同火燒屁股一樣的時間表，米達麥亞抽空給羅嚴塔爾撥電話說接連幾夜都得住在軍部休息室。

「不如我陪你住休息室。」聽筒中不是徵求同意的口氣。

掛斷電話便動身的羅嚴塔爾情況並沒有更好，他獨自在公務車上睡過整個車程，下車時眼睛還有點腫。除了無論什麼時候都願意跟著的瑞肯道夫，統帥本部長抵達軍港時只帶著當班的衛兵，走進米達麥亞辦公室的時候孤身一人。

「奧斯卡（貓）。」半躺在會客沙發上的米達麥亞，看着他小聲招呼，「好累。」

「吃飯了嗎？我們去軍官食堂？」

面色不好的米達麥亞搖搖頭，他的鞋子被隨意踢在地上，襪子也東一隻、西一隻：「我放所有人下班，現在頭昏眼花，完全不想動。」

「食品櫃裡我上次給你留下的牛奶和朱古力粉還沒喝完？」

「嗯。等會兒你幫我沖一杯特濃的——」

「好，怎麼啦？看起來不光是累喔，心情不好嗎？」羅嚴塔爾脫下外衣和披風，熟門熟路掛在元帥的掛衣架上，解開襯衫頭兩個鈕扣，讓米達麥亞枕著他的腿躺著。

「嗯。我擔心其他的事情，比如坎普太太，還有軍務省⋯⋯」

「軍務省那邊的動作暫時由殿下壓著。至於女人——她趕緊考慮好，選一個就萬事大吉。」羅嚴塔爾不加思索地回答。

原本累到腦筋幾乎斷線的米達麥亞被羅嚴塔爾極富個人色彩的回答點燃了心中的不快，他氣得呼地坐起來：「喂，你以爲坎普夫人是個恰好給兩條電路共用的開關，隨便怎麼扳都通電？」

「我只是說，現在需要做決定的是坎普太太。她只要出聲，軍務省追討撫卹金也好，軍部內的八卦那無休無止的演繹也好，沒人會自討沒趣。至於選誰⋯⋯只要她別傻呼呼地想要讓所有人滿意，就沒有解決不了的事。」

「豈有此理，你為什麼會覺得做出這種決定很簡單？無論是坎普太太還是誰，經歷這種事都跟在地獄走一遭差不多！能不能別總是沈浸在你那算不上十成把握的負面印象中，還以為它是萬世公理？」

「米達麥亞，我沒覺得我的經歷是萬世公理啊？這不就是坎普太太的煩惱，你幹嘛這麼氣哼哼的——我們不過是拿這件事閒談聊天——」

通地一聲，無法按捺怒火的米達麥亞狠狠用赤腳跺了一下矮沙發前的地毯，他站起來走去衣櫃旁邊胡亂掏挖一氣，翻出一套深藍色的替換穿訓練服，轉身指着他——「旗艦走廊，跟我比劃比劃」。

説罷，摔門就走。

「別不講道理，沃夫岡！」

看著愛人離去的方向，羅嚴塔爾獨自在辦公室裡對著玻璃窗映出的自己的臉擠出令他厭惡的微笑，享受著引起伴侶注意的得意和有刺的情感，他丟下配槍，捲起袖子離開辦公室，召喚兩個衛兵跟着，叮囑他們不許多事。

俗稱「旗艦走廊」的第一整備區空中廊道，是宇宙艦隊司令部和軍港曝光度最高的地方之一，它高高懸掛在整齊地停泊著以帝國一號艦伯倫希爾爲首的旗艦船塢之上，訪客可以透過絲毫不阻擋視線的力場近距離觀賞帝國旗艦群。對於擁有旗艦的將官來說，廊道的實用價值趨近於零，他們可以在任何時候通過特別通道直接進入自己的旗艦，但於面子而言，自己的旗艦能位列旗艦廊道的觀覽範圍內便足以證明自己在帝國軍中的份量，不容閃失。

當然，米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾都不需要擔心自己的旗艦會被移走，他們是帝國雙璧，軍人當中的軍人，將兵的表率，帝國軍威的具體顯現，他們比自己的旗艦更加耀眼，也習慣接受他人懷抱憧憬、艷羨甚至忌恨的目光的致敬。

縱然如此，踏上旗艦廊道，羅嚴塔爾也稍稍地失了神，時值深夜，走廊人跡罕至，被船塢內部燈光映射的旗艦隊列看起來好像一個個發光的浮空城，每一個浮空城細微差別都讓他想起旗艦的主人。他向托利斯坦和貝奧武夫的方向走，知道米達麥亞一定在那邊。

「米達麥亞，你知道我說的是實話，即使很難聽。」他捲起襯衫的袖子走向穿著整整齊齊一套深藍色訓練服的愛人。

「滾，我們軍部絕對可以給她足夠的支援對不對？」

「為什麼？統帥本部的資源——」

這句話沒能繼續，是因為羅嚴塔爾的胸口結結實實挨了米達麥亞一次肘擊。

「你發什麼瘋！」

羅嚴塔爾也不示弱，抓住米達麥亞的胳膊順勢給他往一邊甩，接著跟進步子狠狠地側身撞了上去。十幾釐米的身高差總算彌補了他在體重和爆發力雙方的不足，米達麥亞被撞了個踉蹌，但很快穩住身形，一拳砸在羅嚴塔爾那張令男男女女都會讚嘆「好美」的臉上。

「羅嚴塔爾你這大混球！對遺孀的撫卹和支持是軍部的工作之一，你這傢伙現在明顯讓個人的偏見影響公事的處理——噗嗷！」趁愛人痛到抱著面頰彎腰倒抽冷氣，米達麥亞氣鼓鼓地喝罵。

「草——別跟我引用條例——」

羅嚴塔爾才不會平白無故彎腰，他知道米達麥亞必然要發洩，不如就讓他罵出來，自己還可以在下回合佔到便宜。他在米達麥亞話快說完時突然衝上前使出「背口袋」，後者果然疏於防範而發出了「噗嗷」的痛呼，想必後背和屁股都好好地體驗了一下旗艦廊道地板的強度。

明知道自己不太能壓制得住米達麥亞，羅嚴塔爾還是沒臉皮地打橫壓在米達麥亞上半身，任由對方又扭又打，他氣喘吁吁地回答說每年統帥本部的部長辦公室都會撥出一小筆資金撫卹陣亡將士家庭，但金額畢竟有限，非得進行篩選不可，最終決定以全額補助軍人遺孤當年大學、專科學雜費的形式發放，撫卹金相對豐厚的將官家庭也不計算特別補貼之內。

「坎普太太該拿的補助，該使用的醫療福利和情緒支持一樣都不少，他的兩個孩子也都有享受。你要我再給支持，抱歉，制度內做不到。制度外？我以任何名義去資助都足夠引發一連串的猜測——哎唷你怎麼跟一頭真的狼一樣扭這麼兇，好啦好啦，你要打就繼續打吧，我乖乖給你打屁股好不好。」

最終被拼命扭動掙脫的米達麥亞推到旁邊，趴在地上咕噥的羅嚴塔爾做好了在衛兵和無數個監控鏡頭前大丟面子的準備，但最終他沒有捱一頓打屁股，而是米達麥亞的撲抱。

「沃夫岡⋯⋯？」羅嚴塔爾不管身上的痠痛，回應伴侶沒頭沒腦的抱抱，雙璧環著米達麥亞，「怎麼了？不是覺得我對女士不敬⋯⋯」

「奧斯卡貓，我是絕對、絕對不允許你處於瓦列或者坎普那個情況的⋯⋯所以不可以離開我身邊。」

「什麼？瓦列、坎普和我有關係嗎？」羅嚴塔爾摸摸米達麥亞翻翹的短髮，「狼寶，怎麼啦？」

「有，也沒有。」米達麥亞把頭埋在羅嚴塔爾胸口，瓮瓮地回答，「你知道，一直以來都有人盯著你，不，應該說我們。」

「嗯，然後？」

「例行檢討每次作戰行動是沒問題的，這次軍務省還送來額外的簡報問題看起來是在檢討內部安全，但若有心人想要惡意聯繫，造謠生事也不是不可以。小熊有陛下和女伯爵做靠山，我向來是個頭腦簡單的傻瓜，只有你最容易成為目標⋯⋯所以，你絕對、絕對不可以離開我身邊，不要說坎普那種『奇蹟』，我連你受傷或者遭遇簡報這種可能性都不接受，聽到沒有！奧斯卡貓寶寶，絕對不要離開。」

「⋯⋯不會的，不會的。讓狼寶寶擔心，是我不好。不如⋯⋯我自請降職，來艦隊做您的幕僚如何？」

在一眾沈默而忠實的旗艦面前，羅嚴塔爾低下頭，狠狠地將自己的嘴唇壓在米達麥亞蓬亂的頭髮中央那可愛的小小髮旋上。

  
  


（魔術師-結束）


	10. 節制 TEMPERANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本節描述的事件的時間點，和《塔》接近～基本上算是在《塔》當中提到的吉爾菲艾斯被緩慢地送到奧丁之前。

第二人生死未卜，第一人暫時沈默。在這種情況下，羅嚴克拉姆元帥系統還能在宮廷政爭中獲得先機，實在得承認他的部下們個個身手不凡。對表、裏的極致關注和對政情的控制，集中表現在查封貴族產業、軟禁宰相和獲得國璽的戰術制定和輿論控制兩方面，前者以速度取勝，後者表現在查封時軍隊新聞組的密集直播。有心人可以在各大媒體的突發新聞板塊觀察到軍方的大多數行動，例如貴族們在奧丁都市區的大宅豢養專門食人的嵌合體動物，食材的提供源源不斷取自各處流浪人士收容所，或是宰相與大貴族勾結密謀暗殺和羅嚴克拉姆交好的貴族、官員的證據，以及在獲取國璽之後，特別派出士兵攙扶著負傷的老軍人就醫。交織的新聞和貴族們長久以來的惡行讓平民對軍方行動拍手稱快，自大量艦船返回奧丁之日起開始的宵禁令、軍管給日常生活帶來的不便都拋在腦後。

直播查封的想法由羅嚴塔爾一級上將提出，熟悉貴族家宅設計的梅克林格和艾齊納哈兩位提督規劃，日後成為納入軍校政戰科目教材的經典案例。

然而，再厲害的人們也有軟肋，動動手臂就能指揮上萬艘戰艦進行需要精密計算的連續曲速飛行的將官們沒有一個人想承擔向羅嚴克拉姆元帥匯報帝都軍事政變的情況的重任。被稱作匯報也好，或者是「去拽拽黃金獅子帶著一團茸球的獅子尾巴」也好，只要雀屏中選的不是自己就萬事大吉。

當該做事的人全都打定主意不出頭，抽籤決定就變成了上上之選。

帝都氣勢恢弘建築群中，有些格調高雅的服務性場所，例如劇院、高級酒吧、情色沙龍，它們行事低調，保密功夫極佳，主顧都是高級官員和貴族，有些營業長達一個世紀還多的場所甚至不接待少將（含）階級以下的平民軍官。對羅嚴克拉姆元帥麾下的軍事新貴來說，選擇如此的場所展開抽籤聚會不僅是對忙碌了好久的他們的自我犒賞，在帝都的貴族、高官圈內還能收穫艷羨和憎惡的目光。

晚上8點鐘，提督們陸陸續續走進「酒會」的開會地點，距離國務尚書辦公處十分鐘車程的高級沙龍「南薰」，層層疊疊的輕薄織物、似有若無的香氣、種類不多的精品酒水、小食和特別訂製的AI侍者都極大程度地保證了沒過慣奢華生活的客人們對花哨的厭惡和對低調的需求。

「抽籤？」即使出身大貴族馬爾巴哈，幾乎閲遍帝都的高級聲色場所的羅嚴塔爾出入這裡的次數也不超過三次。他準時到場與其說是為了開會，不如說是為了享受窖藏十幾年才呈現給客人的東方陳釀。看著桌上擺放的玻璃小酒瓶和佐酒的毛豆、蟹腿肉、臭豆腐、熟牛肉和切成棋子大小、放在小烤爐裏散發著香料味的雞肉小塊，一度被認為是馬爾巴哈家下一代當主而曾被邀請來品嚐新酒的提督將原本的想法拋諸腦後，諷刺地感激店家對此次活動「毫無保留」的貼心支持——顯然，店家瞧不起佔據與會人士大多數的「新權貴」，他們將真正的好東西收在幕後留給「識貨」的貴人們，想必包括自宅管家在內的少數幾位將官家裡很快就會收到「南薰」經理人的致電。

和他在這環境中表現出的閒適相比，瓦列、魯茲等平民出身的提督則表現得有點不自在。畢典菲爾特進來轉了幾分鐘，就開始對著垂掛下來帳幕上的花紋大放闕詞。他的暢所欲言並沒持續多久，隨著米達麥亞的到來，提督們四散分佈觀賞南薰包廂裝飾的活動便宣告終止，他們匯聚在餐檯旁享受酒餚，展開夾雜著無聊事、公事和八卦的閒聊。

「奧貝斯坦眼目不少，難免一封聚衆的報告交上去，那紅眼睛閃閃好像射擊模擬訓練中的靶子呢。」魯茲對奧貝斯坦的無事生非半點好感都沒有，但他因爲各種任務的緣故，少有機會和其他提督們談話，一開口便引起不少與會者的共鳴，化作惡劣的笑聲和鬼臉在包廂中跳躍。

「真該拜託侯爵大人管束這位的行為，那傢伙給越權當三餐吃，他不過是個中將參謀長，跟隨閣下的時間也沒有比我們更早，憑什麼四處折騰？」坎普附和。

「侯爵哪有心情去管這些？我看要全天候呆在吉爾菲艾斯提督的病房裏免得總參謀長下毒手吧？」瓦列左手攥着一隻蟹腿，右手是小玻璃瓶，味道香醇的透明酒液剩下不到一半，照這麼喝，「南薰」的主人藏起最好的酒品也是情理之中。

「那傢伙沒準會順水推舟地藉侯爵的負罪感將自己的責任推乾淨。」米達麥亞揉揉鼻子，直到趕來之前他都在各地批示查扣和拘押請求，徹夜不眠是家常便飯。

「看你黑眼圈都出來了。」羅嚴塔爾站起來，攔住米達麥亞伸向酒瓶的手，塞了杯熱茶在他手裡。

「大家不都是這樣？立典拉德家族的查扣進度如何？」米達麥亞一口氣喝了半杯茶水，「好香，真舒服。」

「那老傢伙的產業、投資攢了厚厚的十大冊。人員和資產現在都只能查扣，想要處理完積壓的案件遙遙無期。」

趁羅嚴塔爾拿著豆乾塞進嘴裡的空當，其他提督紛紛加入談話，交換著各自的工作進度以及各地民眾在卷宗中記述的各種匪夷所思的貴族惡行，平民出身的軍官們無不為這新氣象感到鼓舞。

「說起來，平民起訴對象也不限於賊軍的陣營，我沒辦法只好派文職軍官多開一個接受文件和建立專項檔案的辦公室，沒想到這一個部門就吞了我20個處理文書的好手！嘁！」米達麥亞在吞吃軟軟的五香煮花生，找了個空檔插嘴。

「我就全然打回票！羅嚴克拉姆侯爵的治世建立之後想怎麼起訴就怎麼起訴，現在鬧什麼鬧，真是煩，那些貴族動不動就帶著五六個律師來指手畫腳，如果再加上我方的律師，整天也別幹活啦，本來看見表格就想死！」畢典菲爾特剛剛灌下半瓶酒，藉著酒意，橘色頭髮的猛將對大量文書工作的不滿終於滑出嘴巴。

「公正的治世可不是自詡就萬事大吉，現在不給開檔案根本就是給自己挖陷阱，從立典拉德公的產業和人際往來看⋯⋯我方的大貴族可沒跟白雪那麼乾淨⋯⋯」羅嚴塔爾對這個與自己同年畢業的猛將不知為何就是看不順眼，明明繆拉、魯茲都表達了相似的意思，他卻能禮貌地點頭而不多說什麼。

「喂，羅嚴塔爾！事情總有輕重緩急，畢典菲爾特帶過來的人員本來就少⋯⋯歐根又患了肺炎住院，忙不過來只能暫時擱置，沒辦法。」和羅嚴塔爾、畢典菲爾特同期畢業的瓦列感覺到情勢似乎向著不妙的方向發展，趕緊出言緩和氣氛。

「同樣都是以標準高速戰艦編隊進行多次曲速飛行⋯⋯」

瓦列顯然沒能攔住羅嚴塔爾，嘴巴刁鑽的一級上將放過了評判我方陣營當中貴族的惡行，又準備拿出黑色槍騎兵在連續曲速飛行過程中因為計算能力有限導致掉隊者過多的事情來諷刺和他同期畢業的猛將。

「羅嚴塔爾！無關緊要的事少說兩句！」米達麥亞見勢頭不好，趕緊走到茶几邊拿出紙牌，「抽牌抽牌，之後再玩，畢竟無論是前期工作，還是匯報，都讓人輕鬆不起來吶。」

米達麥亞選出紙牌中紅桃花色的數字牌，從A到10，以距離最近的AI侍者腦門上的7爲標記，抽到誰就是誰去。講明規則之後，他就說自己打頭陣，第一個抽。

其他人樂見其成，全心全意希望他能捉住數字7，省卻自己的辛苦。就在狼的前爪伸出去的一瞬，整個包廂鴉雀無聲，空氣凝重得如同他們指揮艦隊開火之前的幾秒。不過，疾風之狼名不虛傳，不光是追擊戰會衝入敵陣後部，連抽牌數字跑到太前面：紅桃6。

「抽籤抽籤！看看我——紅桃3！」畢典菲爾特拿著紅桃3樂得轉圈，縱使瓦列嘲諷他急著說想要向元帥閣下匯報卻沒主動去拿紅桃7是偽善也不為所動。

瓦列拿到了紅桃A，繆拉手裡躺著紅桃10，坎普手裡是個紅桃9。

眾目睽睽之下，為了避免和畢典費爾特再起衝突甚至大打出手的窘況而走去茶几邊吃小食的羅嚴塔爾擦擦嘴角的香料碎末，在刻意謙讓的法倫海特的目光中，走到抽籤的桌子前：「我就選這張——」

就在他走過去，幾乎掀起紙牌的時候，米達麥亞的聲音從後面傳來：「等我過去。」

這句話說得如此嚴肅，不光是習慣於接受米達麥亞意見的羅嚴塔爾乖乖停手等著，連在座的其他將官都愣了愣，一齊轉頭看著說話的人。他沒頭沒尾的短句在房間中起到的效果卻堪比低沈的滾雷，帶來令人心生畏懼的震動。

「這麼少人，沒人會在紙牌上搗鬼啦⋯⋯米達麥亞⋯⋯長官⋯⋯」

和帝國雙璧關係算是不錯，一貫被兩人當作「努力的學弟」來對待的繆拉原本打算說點什麼沖淡包廂內漸漸沈重的氣氛，倒率先跟著米達麥亞的威嚴，嘴角滑出有些日子沒用過的尊稱——「長官」。

結果毫無懸念，帝國雙璧拿著紅桃7，以「準備匯報內容」為藉口向同僚們敬酒，雙雙離開凝聚著詭異空氣的南薰包廂。在他們身後無聲無息迅速關閉的隔音門遮住了畢典菲爾特吹出的尖厲的口哨和髒話。

「狼寶？你剛才是不是太緊張了？」上了瑞肯道夫開來的專車，羅嚴塔爾終於放鬆下來。

「奧斯卡貓，我覺得你的看法沒錯，不公允處理平民起訴會出事⋯⋯你如果不說那些，我就準備講。你講完那通欠打的話之後，我實在不能火上澆油，只好憋著，真是無處發洩！」米達麥亞環抱雙臂，眉頭緊皺，兩頰的肌肉繃緊，抽了好幾下。

「沃夫岡，放鬆。」

蜜色頭髮的青年用力點頭，卻在車子沒停穩前就開門往下跳，羅嚴塔爾在後面，對嚇得臉都變了顏色的瑞肯道夫說句「對不住」，跟著疾走而去。

在無視水資源浪費連續以溫水淋浴一個小時之後，被暱稱為狼寶的年輕人止住沈重的呼吸和沈默，身子前傾，撞到羅嚴塔爾的身上，貼著不動。

「狼寶，狼寶寶。」低沉的聲音從米達麥亞右耳旁邊滑進他的大腦，讓他終於從戒備的緊張姿態慢慢放鬆下來。

「貓寶，好想⋯⋯你，從討伐賊軍開始就沒和你貼著一邊玩鬧一邊交流政軍情報，也沒看著你笑逐顏開品嚐美食的時候不忘諷刺世事⋯⋯現在的行動都是權宜之計，難免欠缺深思熟慮，令人擔心又難受。」

「今晚別想這些。來，狼寶寶舉起手手，讓奧斯卡貓來給你擦乾，然後我們喝點熱熱的朱古力，刷牙牙就睡覺。」

米達麥亞乖乖舉起手，羅嚴塔爾噗嗤嗤笑著，用軟毛巾挑逗他的身體，他紅了臉，小聲說：「小、小狼，想要跟小貓寶打、打招呼。」

第二天早晨，瑞肯道夫準時看到兩位長官精神煥發討論著複雜、棘手的匯報，他讓通訊兵接通最高級別的保密通訊頻道，邀請長官們進入特別通訊室，待兩人身影被隔音門遮擋才抬起頭，臉上是超級滿足的微笑。

顯然，兩位度過了完美而甜蜜的夜晚，有助於這段時間致力於貴族家系烏七八糟的關係，而導致情緒多少有些壓抑的自家長官提升表現。

向元帥行禮之後，羅嚴塔爾和米達麥亞發現羅嚴克拉姆侯爵迅速恢復活力，僅管軍政情勢都不允許金髮年輕人沈溺於自我嫌惡的情緒，他們倆還是對這種帶著亢奮的情緒產生少許擔憂：侯爵發布死刑、流放的命令時流露出一絲毫無顧忌的焦躁，甚至公然允許部下向他挑戰。

簡直就是往尚未堆疊穩妥的乾木柴堆裏丟燒著的火柴。

是奧貝斯坦進言，讓侯爵對除了吉爾菲艾斯以外追隨他最久的將領予以額外考驗？

是吉爾菲艾斯提督已經辭世，使得侯爵遭受極大心理創傷而失態？甚至故意希望造成內亂，讓自己有機會隨好友而去？

相隔數光年，就算是他們的情報網也來不及進行匯報的時候，他們倆的進退完全要靠過去的交往、彼此的信賴做出，一步走錯，不要說他們倆的命運，連羅嚴克拉姆侯爵的獨裁統治的走向都會產生不同吧。

正當羅嚴塔爾絞盡腦汁想要以不好笑的笑話勉強應答時，他聽見身邊人沈穩而痛切的回應。

「閣下，向有能力的部下邀戰確實可以滿足武人渴望一戰的心理，戰爭帶來的痛苦也許可以弭平閣下心中的某些負罪感，但對民眾有如何好處？閣下出身於軍隊，但現在卻不只是武人，您即將展開之治世將以和平、公正著稱，我等將以武力守護國家，放縱潛在的不穩定因素大搖大擺地存在於世上將帶來不必要的戰亂，受苦的也只有民眾和普通士兵而已！」以公正、直率著稱的米達麥亞口中跳出不亞於肅正軍規時的嚴厲評論，這一次可沒有第二個謬傑爾來解圍。

「米達麥亞！」羅嚴塔爾原本想以隨便什麼套話給唬弄過去，卻沒想到愛侶搶先發話，力度簡直比貝奧武夫的主砲三連射還要猛烈。米達麥亞講到一半時他的手便下意識地捉住米達麥亞的手指，拽拽作為提示。這提示毫無用處，他也沒有鬆手。

萊因哈特在顯示器上的形象定格在因驚訝而嘴巴微張，蒼冰色的眼眸進入深思而略顯黯淡的狀態。但沒過多久，思維敏捷的年輕公爵便恢復了慣常的敏銳。

「米達麥亞提督言之有理，關於男孩子的處置便交給總參謀長，不留任何隱憂。縱然我的治世將以和平與公正著稱，但也難免建立於屍山血海之上，多加一滴立典拉德家族的血，想必奧丁大神也不會怪罪，」匯集了英俊和美豔兩個形容的指揮官露出無畏的笑，「允許部下向主君挑戰有失明智，聽到這句話的僅有你們兩位實屬萬幸！日後也請就政事、軍務進言，無需顧忌。唯獨帝國軍規不允許開會時拉手，希望你們有所反省。有情況隨時匯報！」

隨著匆忙放開手的兩位軍官舉手行禮，暴風雪終於宣告結束，帶著籠罩在理智上的厚厚一層冰渣，帝國雙璧退出通訊室，邁向並非毫無隱憂的未來。

  
  


（節制-結束）


	11. 皇后 EMPRESS

《軍務尚書病休，復職時間未知！》、《乾冰之劍五大爭議性決定》、《從「馬基雅維利」到「商鞅」？！奧貝斯坦元帥的鬥爭哲學大！揭！祕！》……

「提督！起牀了！今天早晨的各大報紙和新聞評論頭條可是了不得！」叼着厚吐司，正在給另外的吐司中間夾厚蕃茄片、洋蔥碎、雞蛋和磨菇醬的尤利安-敏茲博士，以早間新聞頭條的勁爆內容做鬧鐘，大聲呼喚還窩在床上的前監護人。

在同盟作為完全獨立的政體存在、備受動盪局勢困擾的時期，盡力以安定豐足的生活和充足的閲讀和教導養大了尤利安-敏兹的楊，在和平終於以同盟地區成為自治領地代價降臨之後，反而因爲嚴重的創傷後遺症和抑鬱症，變成了已成年的敏兹監護的對象。

這天陽光燦爛，是舊都奧丁典型的溫暖冬日，也是海尼森大學艾爾-法西爾分校歷史系高級講師尤利安-敏茲博士和研究員楊威利博士於奧丁的帝國人文社會科學院進行爲期一年的訪問的第二個月第八天。

「尤利安……現在我不需要上班，再多睡一下不好嗎？」一牀形狀扭曲，長着黑色頭髮的被子哼哼唧唧地撒嬌，「我只是研究員而已……」

「所以要聽話喔，楊，起牀嘍。」尤利安放下食物，在圍裙上擦擦手走回臥室，輕輕揉着楊提督亂七八糟的黑髮。

在他溫柔的撫摸下，跟一隻耍賴黑貓沒什麼區別的楊威利扁扁嘴鑽出被子：「就算是高級講師，也不可以以職位欺壓我。」

「當然啦，我是監護人，楊要乖乖的。」尤利安手腳麻利收起棉被，「今天要烘棉被，洗被罩，晚上就有香噴噴的被子蓋。」

這套有着兩個臥室和浴室、一間大書房、一個客房和極爲寬敞的起居室、餐廚空間的現代化公寓是皇帝陛下以瑪林道夫伯爵的名義免費借出的宿舍。整個屋苑保安嚴謹、物業服務周到，足以讓來賓遠離好奇的媒體和公衆。同時，皇帝、吉爾菲艾斯大公和憲兵總監也嚴令情報部門絕不可以進入公寓，屋苑範圍的監視目的與其說是監察客人是否有不軌形跡，還不如說是保護對象的安全。據說軍務尚書相當不滿，在御前會議進行了長達45分鐘的論述，卻被遠在海尼森的全權代表暨總督（名譽）梅克林格一級上將以20分鐘的局勢彙報襯托得令與會的其他官員不約而同產生「軍務尚書在無事生非」的看法。

哄了差不多半小時，楊終於滿臉委屈地放下枕頭和抱枕，離開沒有被子的冷床鋪，他掛着濃重的黑眼圈，鼻頭泛油光，嘴脣乾燥，根本就是個會令年輕學生覺得厭煩的大叔。

「尤利安，今天你不是要去聽一個報告？」

「對，所以我得立刻出門，張嘴。」尤利安彎腰親親楊的臉頰，「快點吃光光，我要遲到啦。」

他手心裏是六片顏色、形狀、大小各異的藥。在醫藥學發達的時代，藥物有各種各樣的緩釋劑，但爲了保證成分在血液和腦脊液中的濃度，精神科藥物仍以日服一次的品類爲主。尤利安可以放縱楊耍賴不吃飯，但絕不允許他不吃藥，看着楊以溫水嚥下藥片之後，年輕的學者又逼迫他喝下一小杯濃厚的堅果奶，算是保護胃口的備用措施——討厭服藥和規律生活的楊經常因為牴觸每日「功課」而不吃早飯。

「楊，覺得好些就去社科院圖書館看看資料，他們對着裝有要求，您別忘了。」說過這句話，一身西裝的年輕人離開公寓，從這裏到社科院歷史研究所車程20分鐘，距離報告開始卻只有不到15分了。

在奧丁做訪問的日子大部分都是如此度過，敏茲博士難得不用承擔繁重的教學工作，卯足氣力在標準工作時間撰寫專著。他身邊跟著名為楊威利的尾巴，美其名曰「研究員」其實是口述歷史的資料提取機，只不過暫時不喜歡講話。敏茲當然會縱容楊做任何不違法也不會給地主帶來困擾的事，所以楊來到帝國只是偶爾和社科院的研究人員聊天，不需要頭痛圍繞著選舉團團轉的政治邀約，過著舒適的「貓式」生活。算不上格外勤勉的敏茲，堅持在下班之後親自買菜煮飯，更是讓楊威利心滿意足。

但兩個月前他們剛到奧丁時，楊對奧丁的訪問在費沙的政壇激起了一陣討論。

_「爲什麼楊選擇奧丁？舊都的貴族會不會和他聯手，甚至綁架、威脅楊？」_

_「楊對陛下不滿而故意避開費沙？明明大學和研究所都搬來不少，軍事史研究所更是第一批就遷來的！」_

_「那個跟班的小子，尤利安-敏茲據說受到養父和薔薇騎士的訓練，就算楊是個大懶蟲，敏茲會不會聚眾鬧事？」_

_「不是說楊威利身體欠佳？一旦在訪學過程中掛在我們這邊，同盟又會打過來了吧！而且⋯⋯據說那個某省尚書可是老早就想殺了楊再徹底吞掉同盟，這兩邊真是天造地配。」_

尋常文官和市民們的擔憂雖然欠缺理性，卻實屬合情，人人都討厭打仗，再來一次？實在是吃不消！不管是無事生非的軍務尚書還是不曾戰敗的楊，統統都成了普通民衆疑懼和反感的對象。

然而，正如尤利安說的，軍務尚書告假病休，一時間謠言四起，帝國和同盟媒體的注意力攜手跑去奧丁，包括皇帝的注意力在內，目標自然是楊。

「我很想去找楊來一局。」某天，皇帝對吉爾菲艾斯抱怨，「吶，吉爾菲艾斯，你難道不想咩？反正那些討厭的報紙⋯⋯」

早幾年前，在格利華德女大公婚禮上拉下無謂的自尊和姐姐、姐夫冰釋前嫌的皇帝恢復了撒嬌小孩的樣子，身後甩著看不見的、長有一團絨毬毛毛的獅子尾巴。

「巴米利恩一戰輸到噴鼻涕還不夠？」經過負責軍隊縮編進而主管退伍軍人部和生養女兒的歷練，吉爾菲艾斯變得更加善於對付「小朋友」。

「所以要翻盤啦！要翻盤！」

「萊茵哈特大人，楊元帥精神狀態欠佳，不可以挑釁。」

「那爲什麼羅嚴塔爾和米達麥亞就可以去騷擾？還是在軍校校慶……」

「他們是幫楊元帥脫困，順便還人情，邀請楊和敏茲吃老米達麥亞家的乾酪排骨火鍋。看，就算爲了辛苦的奧貝斯坦元帥考慮，也不可以任性喔——」

「連你也要爲那傢伙說話？！」萊茵哈特氣得一甩披風，「你知道不知道連中學女生都在唱『無事生非奧貝貝，用盡心機氣噗噗』啦！哼，不騷擾也罷，講講羅嚴塔爾、米達麥亞去見楊的趣事好不好，今晚我陪你幫姐姐準備食材！拜託了！」

吉爾菲艾斯勉強答應下來，同時還討價還價，給「決定對義眼進行全面更新」的軍務尚書再多兩個月的調試康復期。

帝國雙璧「義助」楊一家是在陛下撒嬌央求姐夫之前十來天的事。

遷都以來，身為軍部重臣的羅嚴塔爾和米達麥亞便很少離開費沙，此次應奧丁士官學校校長的一級上將法倫海特的再三邀請，兩人才答應出席軍校的校慶慶典。被美稱爲帝國雙璧的他們現在已經是帝國軍實質上的代表，「紅元帥」米達麥亞作風明快，可以適應任何艱難的戰場，「藍元帥」羅嚴塔爾思維縝密，更有優雅的貴族風度，軍校的學生們瘋狂到變成癡迷偶像的迷弟迷妹，甚至軍部下轄的工程學院、護理學院和軍醫大學等與實戰關係沒那麼緊密的院校都想要在士官學校校慶時偷渡進校園，一睹兩位元帥的風采。

「而且！兩位元帥那麼恩愛！看到他們一眼就能保證戀愛和婚姻順遂！」諸如此類毫無事實根據完全是妄想的評論在軍校聯校BBS各版亂飛，以至於最大的討論版臨時設定[花癡]標籤，限定每個ID一日僅允許使用此標籤發表一個帖子，以其他標籤偷渡花癡內容的一概刪貼封禁三日。

舊都的社交圈也不平靜，除了好事的民眾咕噥著新朝行事太儉樸，自從陛下登基之後就沒見大閱兵時三元帥的英姿，說好聽是在舊都安穩度日，說不好聽是被踹出政治生活重心的舊貴族們只要還有百分之一的野心，就開始張羅著準備各項「富有趣味」的活動，下帖邀請瑪爾巴哈家事實上的家主和伴侶米達麥亞元帥賞光。等到雙璧在羅嚴塔爾舊宅住下，代為看管房屋的老管家送上來的請柬或是拜訪邀請足有一呎高，從信封到信紙都可看出邀請者想要極力討好新朝權臣的苦思。

「怎麼辦。」羅嚴塔爾揉揉額頭，他們這次來並非毫無公務，觀察舊都貴族動向也是幫皇帝分憂的應有之義。但若真的動了「好好觀察」的心思，歷時半個月的停留恐怕就得被佔得滿滿當當，沒什麼私人時間。

「好討厭——」米達麥亞噘起嘴巴，「看起來都是貴族的邀請，豈不是浸透了舊式的浮誇排場？他們都是陳年貴族，哪裏會跟隨新朝風氣去簡化繁冗的禮節？一個餐會就又是唱名又是要向奧丁大神祝禱獻祭的，講的那些話還用古澀的詞賦，我根本就沒辦法接！」

「但不參加也不好，我們一起去，有什麼麻煩事我擔著。還有，就是得和總督、民政長官會面，有得一番扯皮，最後，奧丁衛戍部隊的特別報告。」

「我想找老爸老媽吃個飯啊——你也得去，要不然，下次回家就是鋤頭又是洗衣籃！」

「那、那個也不可偏廢！管家無論如何也會長袖善舞地安排好——」聽到鋤頭、洗衣籃，羅嚴塔爾縮縮脖子。

「法倫海特是不是 **又** 缺錢花，靠賣我們倆的肖像賺外快？」經過整整五天精疲力竭的觀禮、講座、舞會、模擬戰講評甚至軍隊公關活動，連米達麥亞都有點受不了如潮水一般撲來，等待和兩位元帥合影、索取簽名的學生、教員和花癡民衆。

「我臉都僵了……」羅嚴塔爾給一塊熱毛巾蓋在臉上，「又不是只會冷笑！！之前那些軍方通訊社都聘請的什麼記者！」

「還有⋯⋯每天晚上我都頭疼陪你去參加那種遊園會⋯⋯我看在舊朝都沒這排場！」陪羅嚴塔爾出席了幾個需要「唱名」、「祝禱」的大貴族遊園會之後，米達麥亞對精心搭配的三件套禮服、不舒服的馬車、尖聲唱名的僕役還有完全是形式的小食產生了名為忌憚的情感。

噗⋯⋯羅嚴塔爾在毛巾下發出一陣低沈悅耳的笑，險些給毛巾抖落在地上，他趕緊伸手按住毛巾，回應他親愛的狼寶的抱怨：「哪裏，哪裏，你在舊朝還從未被請去過這般規模的遊園會，自然不知道厲害。另外，被新朝拋棄在舊都的貴族，要引起新貴的注意自然要靠傳承了幾百年、滲透著腐臭氣的舊排場，一旦新貴動了效顰的心思，他們就成功了一大半，接下來只要土包子可憐蟲亦步亦趨地拙劣地學習，並且在新都推行排場，他們便不愁迎來翻盤那天，什麼賄賂、捐贈、聯姻，辦法可是多了去。你沒見昨晚那個遊園會上，明明看到我倆親密相處跟看到行走的大糞一般厭惡的老伯爵竟然派自己的親姪子來暗示，說能找到合適的代孕母親和卵子，為我們倆生個繼承人？」

「沒有，完全沒印象，我只記得那亮藍色的頭髮和粉色蝴蝶結在面前抖來抖去，還說什麼嫁接出來的石榴更美味，明明老爹說⋯⋯啊！他說的就是代理孕母什麼的！」

「狼寶最可愛了。」羅嚴塔爾摘下熱毛巾，丟進放在他們身邊的小車上，從加熱容器中拿出第二條毛巾來擦臉，「你表現出的對植物學的好奇和無知，確實是打退舊貴族的不二法門。」

「不，是你那富有技巧的婉拒才讓我們有了這麽小半天私人假期，明天還得繼續趕場⋯⋯啊，好痛苦！！」被疲勞擊倒的米達麥亞賴床賴到中午才起身，哼哼唧唧地抱怨，「奧丁總督是貴族，民政長官偏偏是平民，他們倆是怎麼才能合作的？」

「敕令啊，舊都的政治地位很敏感，總督一定是從我方陣營選出，只要皇帝和國務尚書恩威並施，他就會很乖啦。至於民政長官是代表民眾和他談判的能人，臉皮厚到堪比貝奧武夫的外裝甲。呐，我們沒必要出門太早吧？我還想再熱敷一會兒，臉真的難受的不得了。」

「隨便，隨便，我跟老媽講過這兩天的遭遇，媽媽說小奧斯卡和小沃佛真是辛苦，火鍋準備起來不費事，來之前給家裡打個電話就好。」米達麥亞說得開心，走到羅嚴塔爾身邊，捏捏他的臉頰。

他們換上足以應付微寒天氣的加絨長袖衣，牛仔褲和長款防水衣，拿了錢包，謝絕管家開車送他們的建議，走出家門。這住所就在舊奧丁的藝文區邊緣，兩人離開宅子所在的街道，拐幾個彎進入書店街，打算在安靜古雅的街道走一會兒，去隔壁街上叫車。在路上走著，難得聽到的同盟通用語竟然鑽進兩人的耳朵：

「是我起太晚，也忘記拿與會人士的證明，還有突然大腦一片空白，記不得自己的終端信箱⋯⋯別氣了，尤利安。」

尤利安？尤利安-敏茲博士？帝國雙璧完全沒料到會在這裏遇見「謝絕一切打擾」的楊和敏茲，前者似乎急於向同居人道歉沒注意腳下，被自己笨拙的步伐絆到，而往米達麥亞、羅嚴塔爾所處的方向栽了過來。

「楊博士？！小心。」

米達麥亞的動作不負疾風之狼的美稱，他快跑幾步，和尤利安一起扶住楊，後者看着穿着略顯亂七八糟的帝國雙璧，抓抓頭髮咕噥說怎麼每次見到兩位總是有點丟人——

當天，敏茲博士去社科院的政治學研究所參加跨學科圓桌座談，這是歷史研究所、政治學研究所和國際關係研究所聯合舉辦的會議，不僅邀請到不少學者，在奧丁文化圈也有著相當的知名度。在社科院主席的邀請下，楊百般不樂意卻也覺得欠下人情，決定不再鹹魚，履行一下身為訪問學者的職責，答應會做個簡報。自打會議通知下發，楊就在與自己的精神疾病搏鬥，最後總算是找到論述角度一連熬夜好幾晚準備材料。疲勞過度的他在開會當日陷入許久未遭遇過的沉睡，怎麼也醒不來。情急之下，眼看要錯過自己那一份重要發言的尤利安-敏茲拜託在屋苑內進行監控的情報人員代為喚醒提督，親自送他到會場。

楊元帥的監護人離開得如此之急，交代的內容是如此之繁雜，前來幫忙的軍人們除了會場大概位置、讓元帥著裝得體、帶上裝好了發言稿的背包之外什麼都不知道。

從楊先生、楊博士、楊老師再到楊提督、楊元帥，兩個負責保障貴賓安全的士兵急得快要把自己的頭髮抓光，才總算讓滿臉困倦和因為聽到「提督」、「元帥」這兩個字而鬧起彆扭不理人的楊睜開眼睛。

「奧丁大神！感謝您！楊博士！您的被⋯⋯監護人？拜託我們叫您起床，送您去會場！是奧丁的社科院沒錯吧？」

「楊先生您可算睜眼了，快點兒，快點兒去洗漱吧！可不能穿著睡衣拖鞋就出門啊！」

士兵們抓耳撓腮，讓楊倍感歉意，總算是歪歪倒倒完成出門前的所有工作，鑽進用於監控周圍環境，偽裝成除蟲公司派來的車子裡，疾馳前往會場。然後，就尷尬地被社科院的門衛攔在了外面，士兵為了呼喚楊起床和出門就耗費了全部精力，躺在門口鞋櫃最上方鑰匙碟旁的「與會專家」證被拋到了腦後。

大學、研究所天然地對國家權力抱持著些微敵意，老門衛看到這些氣喘吁吁跟「逃難」一樣的士兵，氣不打一處來，聲音宏亮地拒絕：「抱歉，我們這裡不歡迎任何現役軍人，『楊元帥』在沒有邀請函和與會專家證件的情況下不能進入研究所範圍。」

「可是⋯⋯那個⋯⋯尤金先生，」一位士兵看到了門衛窗口的姓名牌，「這位楊⋯⋯博士，是真的來參與一個跨學科會議的，您看他完全就是個學者的樣子嘛！拜託了，我們已經遲到⋯⋯您，您就讓他進去吧，我們可以立刻就走！」

在士兵的後面，勉強能露出半張臉的楊威利除了點頭，其他什麼都講不出。他可以閱讀帝國通用語的文獻，但講話就不太靈光，更何況是剛起床還吞了藥片的時候！就連士兵和老門衛的對話都只聽懂一半多。

尤金先生有著一雙辨別便衣士兵、秘密警察的法眼，對「真正的」學者氣同樣敏感，他覺得這個所謂「YOUNG」（揚）是個說不清哪裡不對勁的書呆子，乾脆分開士兵們，柔聲問楊到底要去哪個會場。

「我——我要去——阿瑪迪斯樓？不對⋯⋯阿瑞斯樓？安菲拉樓？」突然被尤金提問的楊意識到自己之前對尤利安反覆告訴他會場位置的話還不夠重視，胡亂點頭的結果是他突然記不起來那串莫名其妙的地名。

「天呐！揚先生！阿瑞斯樓可是在舊都的另一邊，安菲拉樓馬上就要拆除現在被圍封著，阿瑪迪斯樓是在這裡沒錯⋯⋯可您到底是要參加什麼會呢？」

「一個跨學科⋯⋯」

「嗱，現在無論什麼會都要掛跨學科這名號，為了拿外面的經費，您⋯⋯對了啦！」門衛看著這幾個人站在寒風中委實可憐，一下想起來個好主意，「『揚先生』的個人終端一定有！圓桌討論的組織者會將邀請函以電子形式傳送到您的信箱，不如查一查？看現在的事件，大部分圓桌討論都在茶歇，混進會場正好。」

「終端⋯⋯東西都是尤利安在弄，我從來不要看到那種違反人性的可惡的小東西⋯⋯信箱，訪問學者的信箱⋯⋯我，我不記得⋯⋯自己的信箱。」

「什麼！！」一個薑黃色頭髮的士兵不顧面子地在臉上抓出好幾條紅痕，「您再想想吧！您可是這圓桌討論的參與成員啊！」

「我說——今天阿瑪迪斯樓開會的所有議程都有圓桌討論，您到底是要參加哪一個？」

楊被接連而來、從來都是由同居人處理的「俗務」直接逼迫到大腦拒絕工作的空白狀態，他面如死灰，不管是準備好的講題，還是自己的信箱，甚至是會議的主辦單位，幾乎所有的記憶都在急促的詢問中從腦袋裡消失不見。

「我不知道。」

軍事天才在寒風中無助地搖著頭，反覆重複著這句話。

尤金先生的臉拉得老長——

「怎麼會有學者忘記自己參與哪個會議！不要鬧了！走！走！否則我就要打電話給憲兵部隊投訴你們沒帶搜查令就無理闖入校園，還找來個不知所謂的人扮作與會學者來參加會議充當藉口！」

就這樣，楊在門衛同意給尤利安-敏茲博士留個手寫的字條，並且應承他一定將字條交給他本人之後，被憲兵簇擁著來到書店街茶道館。這些對傳奇戰爭天才懷抱著憧憬和好奇的年輕士兵們意識到面前的學者令人大意不得，不是說他極為危險，而是他對於自我的認知甚至都處於某種遲滯的狀態，絕不能留他一個人。他們自費請楊用茶、吃茶點，看著楊開心地咕噥著「尤利安都不給我吃這些含糖量極高的食物」吃到滿臉紅光，隨後幸福地睡去。直到尤利安-敏茲前來，這群穿著黑色西裝，駕駛除蟲公司車子的先生們才告辭回去換班。

「真是辛苦敏茲博士了。」為首的少尉同情地行禮。

尤利安帶著楊在回家的路上，被前往老米達麥亞夫婦家的帝國雙璧撿到，就是這麽沒面子的事。

「爸爸，媽媽，我和奧斯卡帶兩位朋友一起回家吃火鍋好不好？啤酒和酸菜我倆順路去買！」為人慷慨的米達麥亞看著滿臉悽苦的楊和累到臉色昏暗的敏茲，不由分說伸出友誼之手，邀請兩人同去。

在跨進門的一刻，楊就變成了「犯睏先生」。

「唷！歡迎楊先生，也就是犯睏先生來我家！請進，請進，不要客氣！好好洗臉洗手！否則不給上桌！尤利安，一看就知道是個會做家務事的好孩子，來幫姨姨剝大蒜皮！」養出生活習慣良好的兒子的米達麥亞太太，等兒子一到家就開始分任務，要他們修理壞掉的信箱、後門的圍欄，轉身就折騰遠道而來的客人。

「那個⋯⋯媽媽，尤利安是客人⋯⋯」米達麥亞想要攔阻，卻被爸爸直接拽走，他那句「客人」都沒傳出門廳。

「米達麥亞，那樣會不會不太好？」幫老米達麥亞先生整理後門的破柵欄時，羅嚴塔爾偷偷問伴侶。

「你們呀，排場講慣了才會有這毛病，叫小孩幫手有什麼不對？那孩子一看就知道擅長做家事，不管是帝國還是同盟，這種好孩子都越來越少！你媽看著就喜歡。」聽到兒子伴侶和兒子嚼舌根，米達麥亞先生中氣十足地駁斥。

「老爸說的是。」米達麥亞知道爸爸的脾氣，趕緊唬弄過去，好修完籬笆進屋，走進客廳一看，笑聲順順當當滑出他的嘴巴。

尤利安、楊和老米達麥亞太太圍坐在桌邊，每人手裡都是一塊餐巾，尤利安正在折花朵，楊一邊咂嘴一邊亦步亦趨，而老米達麥亞太太則帶著少有的惡作劇的笑容，正努力地折著什麼，聽到兒子和老伴的腳步聲，就威風十足讓他們去廚房看看鍋。

「我真是給你們爺倆慣壞了！看看，小尤利安什麼都會做，家事樣樣拿得起來，讀書讀得好，是個好老師，還能打架！我就該『煮得一手好開水』，如果是這樣，小沃佛你恐怕也能出師煮出什麼酸奶油配菜烤豬腳的名菜了！」

啊呀呀——米達麥亞、羅嚴塔爾和老米達麥亞先生面面相覷，雖然前兩人知道尤利安-敏茲恐怕是遠較楊威利更符合「優秀人才」常識的年輕人，他們可沒想到敏茲博士的優秀還包括「人見人愛」。要說去廚房守著鍋子，無論三個當中的哪一位恐怕都沒用，但米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾還是主動往廚房走，讓老米達麥亞先生有機會見識見識尤利安-敏茲的厲害。

在廚房的各種設備噗哧噗哧吱吱吱的細微噪音裏，米達麥亞哭喪著臉，突然舉起手托著羅嚴塔爾的腦袋，狠狠對準他的嘴唇吻了下去。有少許驚訝，但迅速瞭然於米達麥亞的困窘、高興和疲勞共存的情感，羅嚴塔爾迅速地呼應著蠻橫的吻，讓愛人的情緒回歸到幸福和滿足的值域，他才放開懷抱，轉頭去看看大小鍋子裏的各種食物有沒有焦糊的危險。兩人在廚房又膩了好久，聽著客廳中傳來的說笑、磕磕絆絆的帝國通用語、老米達麥亞夫婦直爽的聲音和讚美，苦笑著手拉手走回房間，告訴老米達麥亞太太菜餚似乎可以上桌。

「來，小尤利安！幫姨姨端菜、擺餐具！」略有點發福、臉色紅潤的中老年婦人帶著訪問學者尤利安走出客廳，他們折的餐巾就擺在客廳桌上，有一朵樣子美好的花，一朵亂七八糟趴趴的花，還有兩隻用餐巾疊出的老鼠。

席上，楊繼續用天翻地覆的帝國語和米達麥亞先生聊天，他們一個講多肉植物的栽培，另一個講難熬的學術評核，如此前後不搭的內容也能講到彼此笑逐顏開。另一邊，敏茲不知道嘆了多少次氣，感謝帝國雙璧通過各種途徑，幫多受掣肘的同盟自治領退休軍人爭取基本權益。

「兩位的交往似乎沒收到來自家人的障礙喔？」他好奇地問，楊早在讀軍校時就喪父喪母，他自己也是戰爭孤兒，但以同性組織家庭的常識來看，同盟的同性伴侶在「見家長」時遭遇抵制的比率大概是五分之一，不算罕見。

「哼！」米達麥亞太太重重地將大啤酒杯放在桌上，「要不是漂亮的奧斯卡先生不知道多少次救了沃夫岡的性命，而且對我兒子毫無二心，又能打理好自己的生活，我才不會給寶貝兒子交到他手上呢！看看，說著話，他們倆就想牽著小手互相親親——奧斯卡小子你這是挑釁呢？」

在嘴角、嘴唇泛著食物的油光的嘴唇碰在一起之前，從帝國雙璧的唇縫中噴出噗嗤嗤的笑聲。他們猛地轉頭，讓老米達麥亞夫婦同時注意到眼中羨慕得冒火的敏茲博士，還有惶惶然又害羞的楊。

（皇后-結束）


End file.
